


Ripples

by AThousandWishes



Series: Waves of Change Universe [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 65,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandWishes/pseuds/AThousandWishes
Summary: Old Fanfic...It was started back in 2001, so you'll have to think back to that time in the comics!Something devastating happens in the Bat Family.  It ripples through the entire super hero community.  There's an ending and then there's a beginning...
Series: Waves of Change Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703761
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Brothers

Ripples 

Prologue: Party ‘Til the Sun Goes Down 

Rated: PG-13 (Even though there are no wordy-durds or sex :0) there is violence and death. So be warned!) 

2001 Comics Continuity 

When a stone is cast into a lake, it hits with a big splash. Then an ever-widening circle of ripples stirs the once-calm water into motion. These ripples may start off strong, but will slowly begin to weaken. Eventually the water calms down, leaving the surface peaceful again. However, the stone that caused the ripples still sits at the bottom, changing the lake forever. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

The conference room of the Justice League Headquarters was filled to capacity, and then some. Members of the JLA, JSA, Titans, Young Justice, along with a smattering of other totally independent heroes, moved around the room enjoying friendly conversation and camaraderie. Two elite members of the JLA stood in a corner proudly watching the great gathering of heroes. 

“This was a wonderful idea, J’onn. I’m glad you thought of it,” Superman said softly. 

“It was a needed change. I could sense a deep depression forming in our hero community. Lately, things have started to draw friends apart and drive a wedge in relationships that were once strong. We all needed a day of rest,” J’onn J’onnz, the Martian Manhunter, said with a thoughtful expression. 

“We should make this a yearly tradition.” Superman then fell silent as he suddenly thought of a certain “clan’s” absence. 

<I’ve noticed the lack of Batman’s presence, as well. > J’onn spoke to Superman telepathically. 

<Not just Batman, but the whole crew…Nightwing’s not even with the Titans. I expected him to show up, despite his mentor’s inattentiveness. > Superman glanced around the room with a frown, as he listened to bits of conversation. He discovered that J’onn and he were not the only ones talking about the Batclan. Flash and Arsenal were practically fuming at Nightwing for not showing up. The Young Justice members were confused by Robin’s absence, and talked openly about it. Eventually, both the Titans and Young Justice blamed their members non-participatory behavior on Batman. 

<He is not very popular at the moment, is he? > J’onn asked. 

<No…but I fear he only has himself to hold at fault. > Superman sighed heavily. 

<Well, let’s not let Bruce’s refusal to join the party ruin our fun, Kal. > J’onn smiled brightly at his Kryptonian friend. 

<You’re right, J’onn. Let’s get this show on the road! > Superman clapped the Martian Manhunter on the back, as the two left their corner of the room to join the others. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Chapter One: Brothers 

“I don’t see why we couldn’t go! I mean it’s just for one little afternoon…it’s not even at night, Batman! We wouldn’t be out on the street anyway.” Robin had been trying to reason with his mentor all day long. But Batman refused to back down from his position. 

“We do not go to social events. We fight crime. Now go back to the simulation room and keep practicing!” Batman’s voice held a note of finality. 

“No! I’m going! My friends are all there having a great time and I’m stuck working my butt off…just cause you don’t like crowds! Well, I happen to like having a little company now and then, so I’m going!” 

Batman was about to put Robin back in his place, when someone else interrupted the argument. 

“Hey! Slow down there, Squirt!” Dick said amiably, as he walked down the stairs from the manor above to the cave below. Going over to his “little brother,” Dick whispered, “Why don’t you go cool off in the simulation room? I’ll talk to Bruce.” 

Robin cast a final glance to Batman and then left the main part of the cave without a word. 

“Hey Bruce, what’s going on?” Dick asked quietly. 

“Just going over some case files,” Batman answered. 

“You know that’s not what I meant. Why won’t you let Tim go?” Dick leaned against the long counter next to Batman. 

“We have an image to protect. Going to a…party…will not enforce that image,” Batman reasoned. 

“I’m not talking to Batman…I’m asking Bruce. Give me one good reason why Tim can’t go and I’ll back you 100%.” 

Reaching up and removing the cowl, Bruce looked Dick directly in the eye. Then breaking eye contact, he answered, “I…I don’t feel comfortable letting him go alone…and I’m not going.” 

Dick gave a sad smile as the realization of what Bruce was saying hit him. “It’s the same reason you never took me to anything that could be perceived as a family outing, right? Bruce, it’s just a little get-together at the JLA Headquarters. Nobody is in danger.” 

Bruce sat quietly for a long time, the muscles in his jaw working and a far away look in his eyes. His mind wandered back to that fateful night, when it was just a movie…nobody was in danger… 

“Bruce?” Dick knelt down beside the man who was like a father to him. “It will be fun and good for morale. Why don’t we all go? I promise, you won’t lose us…any of us.” 

Looking into Dick’s pleading eyes, Bruce faltered. “Okay, but only for a little while…just an hour or so…” 

Dick smiled and said, “See! That wasn’t so hard!” 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

A few heads turned and brilliant smiles lit up across several faces when Nightwing and Robin walked into the conference room. Surprise washed over many heroes as Azrael and Batgirl followed. But audible gasps could be heard when Batman entered the room. 

Superman approached his friend cautiously. “Batman, I’m glad you could make it.” 

“Nightwing said we should show up…for morale,” Batman muttered, as his eyes suspiciously scanned the room. 

“That sounds like a good reason. So anything interesting happening in Gotham these days?” Superman asked, trying his hand at small talk. 

“I thought you worked at a newspaper?” Batman asked sarcastically. 

“But first hand stories are that much better…besides, you know the side of the story that the newspapers never cover. How’s Gordon?” 

“Retired.” 

So much for small talk, Superman thought, as he rolled his eyes. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

As Nightwing and Robin entered the room, a voice chimed in their ears so no one else in the room could hear. 

“Thanks for bringing me to the party, guys! This is going to be sooo much fun!” Barbara giggled in spite of herself. 

“No problem…just don’t cause us to make a scene by saying things at inopportune times,” Nightwing warned. 

“Oh? Now why would I do something like that?” Barbara asked innocently. 

“Heh! Nightwing knows you all too well, Oracle,” Robin said quietly. 

“Well, I did come up with something to help loosen you two up…and Batman, if he’s listening…” Barbara added, waiting for a response from the Dark Knight. 

“You three behave yourselves,” Batman ordered in a grim voice. 

“Sure thing, Boss man!” Barbara used the mechanical voice of Oracle to answer Batman. 

“So what did you come up with, Oracle?” Nightwing questioned. 

“How about ‘You might be a Boy Wonder if…’ jokes?” Barbara asked. 

“Oh this ought to be fun!” A new voice joined the conversation. 

“Hey Dinah! You’ve got your ears on too, huh?” Barbara said excitedly. “Just wait ‘til you hear what I’ve got!” 

“Well, don’t leave us in suspense, Oracle…spill it!” Robin was about to explode with curiosity. 

“No way! I’m saving them for the right moment! Just when you think the party’s getting dull, WHAM! I’ll hit you with one of ‘em!” 

“Great! See, I told you she’s gonna cause a scene…” Nightwing muttered playfully. 

“So are we sticking together or shall we divide and conquer?” Robin asked Nightwing with a twinkle in his eye. 

Nightwing glanced over at his Titan friends and noticed Arsenal scowling at him. He knew once he joined his team an argument about Batman was inevitable. Why rush into it? “I think I’ll hang with you for a while, Grasshopper.” 

“Cool! Wanna come over and meet the YJ team? I know you’ve met most of them here and there…but I figured it would be great to introduce you formally and away from world wide threats,” Robin explained. 

“Sure thing. Lead on!” Nightwing followed Robin over to where the younger hero’s teammates were lounging on a large couch. 

“HeyRob!Whattookyousolong?” Impulse asked, as he zipped circles around his friend. “Wethoughtyouwouldnevermakeit!” 

“Whoa! Slow down, Impulse! You’re making me dizzy,” Robin said, with a good-hearted laugh. 

“Oh sorry! It’s just that you’re here! We didn’t think you would be able to make it,” Impulse said at a slower pace. 

“Well, I’m here now,” Robin said, with a shrug of his shoulders. “Hey guys, you know Nightwing?” Robin waited for the heads to nod and then continued with the introductions. “Well, Nightwing, just in case…this is Superboy, Impulse, Secret, Wonder Girl, Empress, Lobo, and Arrowette.” 

“Good to actually meet you during a time of peace,” Nightwing said, as he made a slight tilt of his head towards the younger heroes in greeting. 

“Yeah, it seems like we only see the other hero teams during a crisis! Pretty cool of the JLA to throw a party,” Wonder Girl commented. 

“Party? You call this a fraggin’ party?” Lobo asked incredulously. “Where’s the action? I can’t show off my moves listenin’ to this elevator music!” 

“Hey Lobo! Not everybody’s into that kind of scene. I think the JLA is trying to keep this thing on neutral ground so everyone can enjoy…not just the old or the young…although a few more lively tunes wouldn’t hurt…” Superboy muttered as an afterthought. 

“I’ll see what I can do about that in a minute,” Nightwing promised, as he caught Superman’s eye and gave a slight smile. The Man of Steel was standing silently beside Batman, who had apparently picked his deserted corner to sulk in. 

“You think you could get them to play some Backstreet Boys or maybe that song by Plus One?” Wonder Girl questioned. 

“Oh not those kinda pansy songs! I mean some real music!” Lobo’s voice carried just a tad bit louder than his teammates would have liked, for many of the older heroes standing close by turned and stared at the young team. 

“Do you mind keeping your voice down?” Secret scolded. 

“Soooo-rrreeee!” Lobo threw up his hands in mock surrender. 

About that time, Robin and Nightwing heard a musical voice in their ears. “You might be a Boy Wonder if…the majority of your friends have a ‘special’ power.” Nightwing gave a little smirk, as he saw Robin frown toward his team. 

“What?!?” Lobo questioned in irritation, as he noticed Robin’s frown. “Don’t tell me you’re going to be a party pooper!” 

“What party?” Robin quipped with a vicious smile. Impulse and Superboy laughed at Lobo’s lost expression. 

Then Superboy turned to Nightwing and asked, “So when are the Titans going to invite us to the Tower? I hear New York is great in the fall!” 

Nightwing chuckled, as he answered, “We’ll see if we can’t arrange a fun weekend. Maybe our teams can have a little competition…see who’s the best at what they do. Kinda like a Superhero Olympics.” 

“Wow! We could really do that?” Arrowette smiled brightly at the thought. 

“Yeah, I bet you could give Arsenal a run for his money,” Robin encouraged. 

Every member of the Young Justice turned and glared at Nightwing, who began howling in laughter. “I’m sor…I’m so sorry…it’s just…I had this crazy little thought…in my head…” Nightwing managed to say through chuckles. 

“And what’s that? You don’t think Arrowette’s good enough?” Wonder Girl demanded hotly. 

“Yeah, Bro! What gives?” 

Nightwing could hear the irritation in Robin’s voice, so the older hero cleared his throat and made sure he looked serious as he addressed the young team. “No, that’s not what I meant at all. I was just thinking it would serve Arsenal right if a beautiful, young woman were to beat the snot out of him on the archery range. He would probably go into hiding.” 

“Oh…wow! So you think I might have a chance?” Arrowette inquired. 

“Robin seems to think you would and I trust his judgment just as much as Batman’s,” Nightwing stated proudly while putting his arm around the Boy Wonder’s shoulders. 

Robin couldn’t help himself. He looked up at the man he considered his older brother and beamed a brilliant smile. Just at that moment, Barbara’s voice broke into Robin and Nightwing’s thoughts. “You might be a Boy Wonder if…you consider chasing psychopaths through Gotham City while wearing tights and a cape on a Saturday night a ‘good time.’” Both heroes suddenly closed their eyes, shook their heads, and groaned. 

Superboy watched the display of deep affection between Nightwing and Robin. He found himself wondering what it would be like to have a ‘brother’ to hang with. Such love and devotion a family could bring…something Superboy had never known and never thought about before…Superboy watched and wondered why he could never make Robin smile like that. Not even when he was trying his best. Robin was his friend, but the Boy Wonder always held Superboy and his other teammates at a distance. While Nightwing was allowed into Robin’s private world, Superboy was locked out. The deep, ugly seed of envy began to grow within Superboy, as he stood outside looking in at the fraternal love of the “Bat-boys.” 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	2. A Son's Hero

Chapter 2: A Son’s Hero 

“Would you look at that?!?” Roy exclaimed hotly. “He comes in late, takes one look in our direction, and skips on over to hang out with the little leaguers! How about that?” 

“Looks like Nightwing’s hanging out with Robin for a little while. That’s all,” Wally answered calmly. “I’m just glad he showed up.” 

“Well, what’s the point of showing up if he’s not going to join his friends?” Roy asked. “Hmph! In that case, what’s the point of being the leader of a team if you aren’t going to act like a member of that team? He’s never around! Always busy! Probably because Batman’s found something better for him to do!” 

“Roy, would you just drop it? Nightwing works hard to keep the streets of Bludhaven safe…and you know that if the Titans ever need his help, Dick shows up ready for action.” Donna planted herself firmly in front of Roy. “Besides, I can just about bet I know why Dick headed in the opposite direction…” 

“Why’s that? Forget which team he belonged to?” Roy sneered. 

“No, it’s because of you and your attitude! Every time we all get together, somebody goes off and starts in on Batman! Mainly, you!” Donna pushed her finger into Roy’s chest. 

“So?” Roy questioned. 

“Although we all might have a problem with old Pointy Ears, Dick loves Bruce like the man was his own father. So if you can’t say something nice about it, then drop the subject and don’t say anything at all!” Donna’s voice held a slightly threatening note. 

Roy rolled his eyes and then turned and walked away. Garth and Wally shrugged shoulders and went back to talking about married life. Jesse and Argent looked wide-eyed at Donna, who sighed and shook her head. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Batman watched with pride as Nightwing and Robin talked with the Young Justice members. However, the little Titan’s drama caught his eye. Even though Batman was out of earshot, he could still read lips. Did he really cause that much trouble for Dick? 

<He doesn’t mind. >

Batman turned slightly giving J’onn a sideways glance. <I’m not so sure. >

<Oh, it hurts…but Dick’s love for you is deep and holds strong through all the trouble he faces, in spite of it. > J’onn looked thoughtfully at Nightwing and Robin. <And that scares you, doesn’t it Bruce? >

Batman frowned, as he mulled over J’onn’s words. <I don’t deserve his devotion. One day he’ll realize that and will leave me. I’ll be alone again. >

Smiling gently, J’onn reached out his hand and placed it on his friend’s shoulder. <I seriously doubt that, my friend. Dick has no intention of leaving your side. He is a faithful son, who practically worships his father. You are truly blessed with such a wonderful family, Bruce. >

<And wonderful friends, J’onn. I don’t deserve any of this…> Batman quickly turned away and walked out of the room into the hall. Deep inside his heart, Batman wondered how so many people could truly care for someone like him. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Nightwing caught a glimpse of Batman leaving the conference room. Glancing over at the corner, he saw the Martian Manhunter standing alone. Without warning, J’onn’s voice broke into his thoughts. 

<Dick, Bruce needs you. He needs your reassurance now. >

<I’m on it…Thanks. > Nightwing gave a slight nod in J’onn’s direction and then he turned and excused himself from the members of the Young Justice. Walking out into the hall, Nightwing spotted Batman looking out of an observation window gazing at the stars. As he approached the man who was like a father to him, Nightwing realized that he had never seen Batman look so sad…and lost. The older hero’s mouth was knitted into a frown. But instead of the usual hardness, his features seemed soft and almost childlike. 

“Batman? You’re missing out on one heck of a party in there,” Nightwing quipped. 

“I just needed some fresh air. That’s all.” Batman never took his eyes away from the starry view. 

“Well, you know I’m always here if you need anything,” Nightwing stated sincerely. 

After a pause, Batman turned and looked Nightwing directly in the eye and asked in a quiet voice, “Why?” 

At first, the younger hero was taken aback. “Why?” Nightwing repeated Batman’s question in an unsure voice. 

“Why are you always there?” Batman asked, as he glanced down at the floor. 

“…I…well, I guess…hmm…” Nightwing stammered. Then taking in a deep sigh and looking at Batman determinedly, he said, “Well, you asked for it, so here it comes. I love you like a father. And as a son who loves his father, I want to do things for you…help out. After all, you’re my hero.” 

“…You shouldn’t say that…” Batman mumbled. “I’m not that great of a role model.” 

“And just where did you come up with that crap?” Nightwing questioned. 

“…I just think that you could devote more of your time to the Titans than to me…” Batman shrugged, as he ignored the question and faced the window again. 

“The Titans? What’s this really about, Batman?” Nightwing’s voice held a note of confusion. 

“I was watching…your friends. They were so angry with you. But I’m really the cause of it.” Batman’s fists became tight balls as he continued. “It’s my fault…their anger and your pain.” 

“You were eavesdropping on them? Batman, they’ll get over it. They always do. I’m not angry with you. I’m happy with my life…so let them deal with it!” Nightwing gestured back towards the conference room. 

“But Arsenal said…” Batman began when Nightwing interrupted him. 

“Roy? Since when have you been listening to anything Roy says? He’s just jealous, Bruce. He’s been jealous since Ollie died.” Nightwing tried to explain. “Who wouldn’t be anyway? I’ve got the greatest dad around!” 

Batman winced at Nightwing’s declaration. “How can you say that? After all I’ve put you through…how can you stand there and say that?” 

Nightwing shrugged and said almost casually, “Because it’s true. You are the best. The best detective, the best crime fighter, the best riddle solver, the best case cracker, the best driver of the best car, the best listener…and the flip side? Well, you’re the best at NOT talking, the best at walking away, the best at ignoring others, the best agitator, the best stubborn man…shall I continue or do you get the point?” 

Batman gave into a half grin and nodded, as he said, “I think I’m getting the picture.” 

Nightwing looked seriously at his father/mentor and said, “I’m willing to overlook the bad and focus in on the good. That’s what family and love is all about. You are my family and I love you. I wouldn’t trade you for the world.” 

Both men stood awkwardly for a moment. Then a voice came to the rescue over their COM links. “You might be a Boy Wonder if… you’ve ever pleasantly said to Batman, ‘Okay, hit me again, but this time don’t hold anything back…I mean really try to knock my head off.’” 

Nightwing bit his lip in an effort to keep from laughing out loud, while Batman’s half grin reappeared. Then the two heroes let out a contented sigh, turned and walked back into the conference room together. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Superboy watched curiously as Robin apparently choked on his drink. Then the current Boy Wonder seemingly smirked over nothing. 

“What’s so funny, Rob?” Superboy asked. 

“Nothing…wrong pipe,” Robin managed to say before he coughed again. 

“Really? ‘Cause it almost seems as though you’re laughing to me, Rob,” Superboy muttered. 

Robin started to form a comeback, when Oracle’s voice purred in his ear once again. “You might be a Boy Wonder if…you’ve ever experienced cape envy.” 

Robin did his best to suppress the laughter he felt bubbling up inside; however, the young hero only managed to turn the laugh into a snort, that in turn became a series of coughs and hiccups. All the while, Superboy watched and noted the poorly disguised chuckles. But Robin’s complete undoing occurred when he made the mistake of glancing at the door where Batman and Nightwing were just re-entering the room. 

The original Dynamic Duo stared blankly at each other for half a minute. Then a smirk began to form on Nightwing’s face, as Batman simultaneously grabbed his former partner and smoothly shoved him back out in the hall. Before the doors could completely close behind the pair, Robin heard the ripples of laughter echo back into the conference room. At that point, the current Boy Wonder lost it. He doubled over and began to laugh loudly. 

Superboy observed the whole scene warily. For one thing, the Boy of Steel had never seen Robin so …relaxed? No, that really was not the word. Loose, maybe? Carefree…. 

Whatever one would call it, the amazing thing was Robin was not the only one who seemed to be affected. The whole Bat family’s behavior was odd. Laughing was just not done in that circle of the hero community. Therefore, Superboy determined himself to get to the bottom of the lightheartedness that the Bat Clan was displaying. 

Laying a hand on Robin’s shoulder, Superboy asked with great concern, “Had any recent run-ins with the Joker lately?” 

Robin stopped laughing for about 10 seconds and looked up at Superboy’s serious face. Then to the amazement of his friends, Robin toppled over and laughed until tears streamed down his face. Impulse zipped over to stand beside Superboy and stare at their “fallen” teammate. 

“What’sthejoke?” Impulse asked innocently. 

“Beat’s me.” Superboy frowned with irritation and stalked off. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	3. Let's Dance

Chapter 3: Let’s Dance 

Azrael stood silently beside Batgirl near a table laden with refreshments. The pair watched the crowd with interest. Each noted the events taking place in their “family” group and listened to Oracle’s “Boy Wonder” jokes. Needless to say, both were confused at the situation they found themselves in…especially Azrael. 

Jean Paul Valley had been absolutely shocked when he received a phone call so early in the day from the Bat cave. He would have been less disturbed if the caller had been Batman; however, Dick Grayson’s voice was the one to greet him. Still, if Dick had been calling about “business,” Jean Paul would have overlooked the rare event. But Dick had invited him to a party…at the JLA Headquarters…on the moon. 

At first, the Avenging Angel almost declined the invite. Yet, something in Dick’s voice won Jean Paul over. Up to that moment, Azrael still did not know exactly what Dick had said to convince him or why he even allowed himself to be convinced. He only knew that he was at a party dressed in his Azrael costume, sans the mask, with Batgirl following his every move. 

Jean Paul glanced over at his new friend standing beside him. Why had Batgirl accompanied him? Surely Robin would have been a better and more enjoyable choice. The Boy Wonder was closer in age and had a variety of friends to entertain the young lady. However, Batgirl had practically attached herself to Jean Paul. 

To be truthful, the shy, blonde man was rather relieved. If Batgirl decided to go join another group of heroes, he would be left in the corner alone…which he did not particularly care to be, in such a partying crowd. Everyone around them was talking, laughing, and some were even beginning to dance to the music that filled the room. All of this made Jean Paul feel so out of place. 

“Dance.” 

Jean Paul looked over at his companion in near panic. “Non, non! I cannot dance, mon ami!” 

Tilting her head, Batgirl gave Jean Paul a quizzical glance. “I dance. You dance.” 

“Oui, you dance beautifully…” Jean Paul thought back to their days in No Man’s Land and Batgirl’s Christmas gift to him. She had danced for him, as he had tried to play the harmonica, a gift to Jean Paul from Barbara. “But I have never danced before…” He began to back away with upheld hands. 

“Always a first time for everything.” 

Jean Paul whipped around and found Dinah Lance, the Black Canary, standing there with hands on her hips. Smiling sweetly, the beautiful heroine encouraged, “Oh give it a whirl, Az! Dance with the girl!” 

Jean Paul felt trapped. Being that he was already uncomfortable with his surroundings, the thought of drawing attention to himself by dancing only terrified the young man further. Frantically searching the room for an escape, Jean Paul noticed Batman and Nightwing talking to Superman. A slow, cunning grin spread across his face, as he said, “I’ll dance with Batgirl if you dance with Batman.” 

Laughing amiably, Dinah quipped, “A challenge, eh? I like that! I really like that!” Then pursing her lips in determination, Dinah gave a quick nod and said, “Deal!” 

Jean Paul sighed in relief. He was off the hook. Nothing to fear, at all. Batman would be more likely to sing karoake in the nude, than go dancing at a party full of superheroes. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

When Nightwing had finally composed himself, he followed Batman back into the conference room. The Dark Knight once again headed for the shadows of the deserted corner. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Nightwing reached out and grabbed Batman’s shoulder. “I did not just watch you take a step forward only to turn around and see you take two steps back. You are going to socialize and be friendly.” 

“I’m here…that should be enough,” Batman stated grimly. 

“Unfortunately, it’s not enough. Come on! Superman and Wally are by the food…if we don’t hurry, there won’t be anything left!” Nightwing tugged Batman along with him toward the refreshments. 

“Hey ‘Wingster!…Batman…where’d you two run off to so fast?” Wally West, the Flash, asked curiously. 

“Oh…um…call from Oracle,” Nightwing managed to say seriously. 

“Well crap, can’t you stop thinking about work and have a little fun?” Wally asked in irritation. 

Nightwing’s smirk returned and he chuckled slightly before saying, “I don’t know, Wally. Oracle’s messages have been the most entertaining thing that’s happened since I’ve gotten here!” 

Batman suddenly had to clear his throat and look away. Superman glanced at the Dark Knight with slight concern. Was that a…nah, couldn’t be…but it was… 

“Good Lord! You’re smiling…” Superman managed to gasp. 

Batman stiffened quickly, as his mouth pulled into a frown. “Was not.” The Voice did not quite make it to intimidating, though. 

Superman grinned knowingly, as he said in a teasing tone, “Oh yes, you were!” 

Nightwing laughed and pointed out, “He’s got you, Batman! There’s no denying it!” 

Sighing deeply, the Dark Knight turned away from his antagonizers and came face to face with Dinah Lance. The Black Canary stood directly in front of Batman with an alluring smile on her lips. Blinking hard, Batman glanced around to see if anyone was around him, for certainly the lady was not intending that wink to be for him. Finding no one else within range, the Great Detective cleared his throat nervously, as he greeted, “Dinah.” 

“Batman.” Dinah’s voice sounded warm and inviting. “Long time, no see. How’s it going?” 

“Fair.” 

“Is that all? Leaves a lot of room for speculation, now doesn’t it?” Dinah moved in closer, fiddling absently with her hair. 

Batman swallowed and lowered his gaze from her hypnotizing, blue eyes. This was not the time or place to fall prey to the charms of a woman! “I…uh…I’m managing to hold down the fort…” 

“So why not tell me about it…while we dance?” Dinah reached out and lazily traced the bat emblem across his chest. 

“Dance?” Batman paled noticeable. 

“It’s a slow song…we can take it real slow…and talk…” Dinah murmured near his ear. 

How the heck did she get close enough to do that? Batman’s mind raced. He could not…no, take that back…would not dance…at least not here and now. But just as he was about to back away, Batman made the mistake of looking into Dinah’s eyes. At that moment, she quirked a half smile that made the Dark Knight forget about everyone else in the room, except for the woman before him. 

Without further thought or comment, Batman and Dinah swept out across the floor together. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Jean Paul reached out to get a drink, when he overheard Nightwing and Flash on the opposite side of the table. 

“Well, Alfred’s never gonna believe this!” Nightwing exclaimed. 

“What do you mean ‘Alfred’? I can’t believe this and I’m standing right here!” Wally gaped open mouthed at the scene before him. 

Jean Paul followed the other young men’s gaze and immediately dropped his drink. “Non!” Jean Paul bowed his head into his hands. 

Suddenly, Nightwing was beside the Avenging Angel, placing his arms almost protectively around his shoulders. “You okay, JP? Not having one of your episodes, huh?” 

Looking up with a weak smile, Jean Paul said, “Non…I made a bet…and it appears I have lost.” 

Wally, who had joined Nightwing, said, “Hey, I lose bets all the time! So I know how you feel. What was yours about?” 

“I promised to dance with Batgirl…if Black Canary would dance with Batman,” Jean Paul muttered. 

Nightwing and Wally looked at each other and shook their heads. 

“What? Was it a bad bet?” Jean Paul looked confused. 

“Actually, I probably would have made the same mistake,” Nightwing said, with a serious expression. 

Jean Paul stood silently, as Nightwing and Wally shared sympathetic frowns. Then noting a change in his companions’ expressions, Jean Paul turned to see exactly what they were staring and smirking at so wide-eyed. Batgirl was standing with her arms crossed and an impatiently tapping foot, as if she were saying, “What’s the hold up?” 

“Oh…um…I guess I have to go now…” Jean Paul muttered. Then like a man walking the plank, the Avenging Angel joined Batgirl on the dance floor. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

“I’m hallucinating…that’s all there is to it…” Robin watched in shock, as Batman and Black Canary twirled across the room to the music. 

“Batman can dance?” Impulse asked. 

“Apparently,” Superboy muttered. “Robin, what’s going on with you guys?” 

“What do you mean? Can’t we have a little fun without getting the third degree?” Robin’s mood changed suddenly without warning. He could not believe the man who had been so adamant about not going to the party had so quickly changed his mind and decided to dance. How dare Batman be such a hypocrite! 

“Hey Rob…whoa! I didn’t mean anything by it…it’s just that…well, you know…the Bat Clan is known for being all serious.” Superboy reached over and patted his friend’s shoulder gently. 

Sighing a little, Robin looked up and said, “Sorry, Kon. I know you didn’t mean any harm…I’ve just been a little moody lately.” 

Then Robin heard Oracle’s voice break through again. “You might be a Boy Wonder if…you’ve ever said while eating cookies, ‘Holy cow, Batman! We’re out of milk!’” 

Across the room, a howl of laughter erupted from Nightwing. Flash and Superman stood looking at the young hero in confusion. Back over by the Young Justice, Robin started to snicker again. “Moody, huh?” Superboy looked quite irritated and demanded, “Okay Rob! What’s the deal?” 

“Sorry…top secret…” Robin managed to sputter. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Martian Manhunter moved to join Superman, Nightwing, and Flash by the refreshments. The two younger heroes were talking quite proudly of their younger “family” members, Robin and Impulse. 

“Impulse really is improving. He’s actually starting to think things through before acting,” Wally said with a grin. 

Laughing, Nightwing said, “He’s gonna need a new name soon, then.” 

“Yeah, I’ll tell him that! It’ll have Bart preoccupied for weeks!” Wally looked over at the Young Justice group and commented, “Look at them, Robbie.” Slipping automatically to Dick’s nickname, the speedster continued on in a soft voice, “Were we ever that young and carefree? So full of energy and…innocence?” 

Giving a small smile, Nightwing nodded in agreement. “I know…it’s hard to believe that was us, just a few years ago.” 

“Life goes on…” Superman quipped, as he joined the conversation. 

“Sometimes, I just wish we could go back…not all the time! Just every once in a while, you know?” Wally commented. 

“Yeah, we really didn’t know how good we had it, did we?” Nightwing looked over at Robin and thought about the young man who was beginning to grow out of the boy he knew. 

“Hey Wingster! I’ve invited Impulse over for the weekend…you think you and the current Boy Wonder could work some fun into that busy schedule and hang for a few hours?” 

“Hang, huh? I hear that’s what bats do best!” Nightwing gave a genuine smile at his own joke. 

“Please, tell me the new kid doesn’t do puns! I don’t know if I could take two of you!” Wally said with a pained expression. 

“Nah, he can only dream of reaching the heights I accomplished there.” Nightwing looked over at J’onn, who had been standing quietly enjoying the conversation. “Thanks for the help, J’onn.” 

“You’re welcome.” J’onn glanced over at the Young Justice and decided to add his own thoughts. “The Young Justice is quite a team. A lot of great talent and skills.” 

“I’m really excited about working with them these next few weeks,” Superman said sincerely. 

“Working with them? What’s up?” Wally asked, thinking he must have missed something in the last JLA meeting. 

“We’re updating their med lab and going over some basic first aid with each member. Red Tornado expressed some concerns about the team’s lack of medical training on the field. We decided to invite a group of Star Lab’s finest to set up shop at the current YJ headquarters and give a little 101 in the hurt department,” Superman explained. 

“That’s a good idea…I’m sure Robin knows what to do about injuries to a ‘normal’ person…but those with special powers might cause a problem. Couldn’t hurt to have the info…” Nightwing stated thoughtfully. 

“So you Batguys can add it to your files of how to defeat the rest of us?” The new voice was rough and sneering. 

Nightwing rolled his eyes and took in a deep sigh. He did not need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to… “Roy.” Nightwing kept his back to the archer, making Roy walk around to stand in view. 

“Whatcha doin’ hiding over here? Not even planning on saying hi to your friends?” Roy stood with a dark glare on his face. 

“I am saying hi to my friends, Roy. I just have a lot of friends to say hi to.” Speaking as if to a young child, Nightwing indicated Superman and J’onn. 

Roy narrowed his eyes and spat, “Yeah, well I guess not all of us have such a wide circle of acquaintances!” Roy started to walk off, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey! Roy? Let’s not do this…I don’t want to fight or start something.” Nightwing searched for the right words to reach out to his friend. “Robin wanted to introduce me to his teammates and Batman needed a little…help. I was heading over to talk and hang with you guys.” Nightwing clapped Roy on the shoulder. “Hey, how’s Lian?” 

Roy ducked his head with a little shame. Then looking back up, he answered in a calm and quiet voice, “She’s playing dress up in Wonder Woman’s room. Diana said she could play with all the tiaras she wanted to.” 

“Now that sounds like fun! I just might go join her!” Nightwing said, with an easy laugh. 

“Yeah…Wonder Woman…” Roy said dreamily. 

Superman cleared his throat and shifted on his feet rather nervously. J’onn glanced at his Kryptonian friend enigmatically. Nightwing had a distinct feeling that an unheard conversation was being held between the two aliens. 

But Nightwing did not have time to dwell on such thoughts. Oracle’s voice…Bab’s voice…sounded into his ears. “You might be a Boy Wonder if…you can make Batman smile…okay smirk…alright, loosen the frown a little.” 

Nightwing dared to give a glance to his mentor, who at the time was still twirling around on the dance floor with Dinah. Curious about his friend’s sudden smile, Roy followed Nightwing’s eyes and stood gawking at the scene. 

“How…what…when did that happen?” the archer managed to say. 

“Az sorta dared Dinah to do it,” Nightwing said with a laugh. 

“Oh, well, I guess that explains it. That woman never turns down a challenge!” Roy shook his head in admiration. 

“Well, let’s go see what’s going on with the rest of the team…” Nightwing said, as he waved his goodbye to Superman and J’onn. Then Roy and Wally fell in step beside their leader, who was making a beeline to the rest of the Titans. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	4. Chapter 4:  Movable Parts

Chapter 4: Movable Parts

“Well call me ‘Play-Doh’! The Bat’s dancing?” Plastic Man stood with his mouth gaping to the floor and his eyes poked at least 3 feet out of their sockets.

“Wonders never cease,” Diana quipped with a smile, as she walked over with Lian Harper holding her hand. Lian sported a beautiful tiara in her hair and several bracelets on her arms, not to mention the make-up that adorned her face.

“EW! You’re making an ugly face! That’s gross!” Lian wrinkled her nose in disgust, all the while pointing at Plastic Man.

Arthur smirked and then questioned, “Didn’t anyone ever tell you it just might ‘stick’ that way, Silly Putty?”

Plastic Man pulled himself together and stood with his arms crossed as he retorted, “I’ll have you know that I’m not silly putty and I don’t stick!”

“Could’ve fooled me…” Arthur muttered under his breath, as he rolled his eyes.

“And hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s not nice to roll your eyes and call people names?” Lian stood with hands on hips glaring at the Atlantian King.

Arthur was about to put the child in her place, when he caught a warning scowl from Diana. Clearing his throat, he said, “You are right, little Minnow. I am deeply sorry for my rude behavior.”

“That’s okay,” Lian said happily. “Daddy says we all act bad sometimes.” Then whispering, the girl added, “Some more than others…”

“I’ll agree to that,” Arthur stated with a smile. “So what exactly were you gawking at, Plas?”

“Batman…he’s dancing! With Black Canary! You would think she would have better taste than that!” Plastic Man turned into a billboard sign with flashing lights that read, “AVAILIABLE!”

“Why would she want you when she could have royalty?” Arthur said haughtily.

“My charming good looks…not to mention my moveable parts, if you know what I mean?” Plastic Man smirked.

“What are mooovble parts?” Lian asked innocently.

Plastic Man looked down at the girl, who intently stared back at him. Then slowly he tried to explain his comment. “Well, you see…it’s kinda complicated to…hmm…how should I put this…well, sometimes with adults…no, that’s not a good way to start…”

Arthur tried futilely to hide a smile and ended up coughing to cover a laugh. Plastic Man slowly melted into a puddle with the word ‘slime’ written across it.

“Grossy! You’re being icky again!” Lian huffed royally.

Diana gave the two men a hard glare and then said, “Lian, honey…why don’t you go show your father how beautiful you are?”

“Okay,” Lian said and then ran toward Roy, who was standing beside Donna on the opposite side of the room.

“Now that’s a pair,” Arthur muttered, pointing to the archer and Amazon princess.

“Not any more, thank Hera!” Diana returned. “Don’t get me wrong…Donna could definitely do a lot worse, but that boy is just Ollie, Jr.”

“Well, who would you pick for her?” Arthur questioned.

Plastic Man gave a little snort and said, “Probably Robin…I know he’s a little young, but that only makes him very impressionable, huh? Plus, the kid’s been Bat-trained, so you know he’s going to be real good at following orders.” Turning himself into a combat soldier, Plastic Man saluted Wonder Woman.

Diana rolled her eyes as she spoke, “I would say he’s a little young! Robin can’t be over 15. Besides, why should Donna have to pick from the younger ranks when there is a Batboy in her league who…well, as far as I can tell is free?”

“Nightwing,” Arthur said knowingly.

“Oh…I forgot about him. So he was the original Robin, right?” Plastic Man questioned. Upon receiving nods, he continued, “Well, I guess if you can survive being raised by Bats and still turn out decent, you’ve got to have some good qualities, huh?”

Arthur began to chant, “Whose afraid of the big bad Bat, the big bad Bat, the big bad Bat? Whose afraid of the big bad Bat…Eel O’Brien, not me!”

Plastic Man swiftly changed into a clam making a raspberry on the inside, causing Arthur to clench his fists and glare at his teammate.

Wonder Woman shook her head and sighed. “Men!”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Batgirl winced and hissed in pain.

“Pardon! I did not mean…”

“OW!”

“Oh! I am so sorry! I’m not very good at…”

“Foot!”

Jean Paul stopped dancing and smiled apologetically at Batgirl. “I told you that I do not dance…” he muttered.

Batgirl, while balancing on one leg, brought her throbbing foot up to gently rub with her hand. “You learn to dance…for next party!”

“Learn? From who?” Jean Paul glanced around the dance floor at the strangers who continued to move with the flowing music.

“Him.” Batgirl pointed to Batman. “He can teach. Good teacher.”

Jean Paul had to smile at the sudden image that flashed through his mind. He could picture himself on the work out mats in the Batcave learning the latest dance moves from Batman. “I will as long as you can convince him to teach me.”

“You dare me?” Batgirl tilted her head and then grinned. “Okay.”

Then remembering the last woman he had challenged, Jean Paul bowed his head and mumbled, “When will I ever learn…”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

While whirling around the dance floor together, Batman and Dinah listened as Oracle relayed her latest Boy Wonder joke.

“You might be a Boy Wonder if…you can make Batman smile…okay smirk…alright, loosen the frown a little.”

Dinah covered her mouth and then ended up snorting. Batman watched in amusement before saying, “That was a good one, Oracle.”

“I’m here to please and serve, Boss man!” Oracle answered. “Glad you liked it! But I’ve got a better one coming up…the grand finale will blow your cape off!”

Suddenly, Batman stiffened. Dinah looked up in alarm and asked, “What is it?”

“It’s getting late in Gotham. I’ve been gone too long.” Batman looked down at the young woman with an expression close to regret. “I’m sorry…but I have to go.” Then turning on his heel, Batman walked away swiftly.

Alone in the middle of the dance floor, Dinah frowned, as she watched Batman leave. “Well Cinderella, it’s midnight and POOF! The spell is broken…”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Batman had set his sight on Nightwing and began to walk in a straight path toward his former partner. However, before he could even take ten steps in that direction, an imposing figure blocked his way. Zauriel’s purple and red eyes looked intently at Batman, yet the angel remained silent.

Finally, Batman became impatient and said with a note of irritation, “What’s the message?”    


Zauriel looked uncertain for a moment and then he said with great compassion, “It has been written ‘Blessed are they that mourn: for they shall be comforted.’”

Batman looked puzzled at Zauriel. Still the angel gave nothing away in his expression. However, he continued to quote scriptures, “It has also been said, ‘Precious in the sight of the Lord is the death of his saints.’”

“Quit speaking riddles, Zauriel. Are you telling me I’m going to die?” Batman questioned.

“I am not allowed to give away such knowledge. But I was compelled to speak to you about these things,” Zauriel explained.

“Are you finished?” Batman asked shortly.

“Not quite… ‘Blessed are the pure in heart: for they shall see God.’” Then Zauriel closed his eyes and seemed to be listening to a silent voice. When he opened them, his eyes were filled with peace and his voice was steady as he spoke, “I leave you with this my friend, ‘For I am persuaded, that neither death, nor life, nor angels, nor principalities, nor powers, nor things present, nor things to come, nor height, nor depth, nor any other creature, shall be able to separate us from the love of God…’”

Nodding his head twice, the angel then smiled and said, “Yes, that is all. May God’s blessings be upon you, Batman.” Then Zauriel disappeared into the crowd of partying heroes.

Batman stood still for a while trying to gather his thoughts. He had already been on edge…but now, he was even more on his guard. What could all of that have meant? Blinking quickly, the Dark Knight brought himself back to the task at hand. Gotham needed him. It was time to go home. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Daddy! Look at me! I’m a princess!” Lian ran up and jumped into her father’s arms.

Roy swung the girl around and said, “You certainly are!” The rest of the Titans smiled broadly, sharing the joy that the young child brought into their “family.” As the team continued to visit, a shadow fell across Nightwing’s face.

Donna noticed her friend’s sudden change and walked over to him. “Dick, hon, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Nightwing said, as he forced a smile.

“Dick, something’s bothering you. Please, let me help.” Donna reached out and squeezed his hand gently.

“I just got this odd feeling…that’s all. I’m sure it’s nothing.” Nightwing sighed a little and gave a quick nod. “I’m okay. I promise.”

“What kind of odd feeling?” Donna pressed.

Nightwing opened his mouth to speak, but could not find the words. Then he managed to say, “I’m not really sure…it’s the feeling you get when you are going away and you know you are going to miss everyone.” He gave a short laugh. “Maybe Roy is right. I’ve been away too much lately. I’ll just have to stay at the Tower more often, huh?” 

“Well, that would be a welcome change,” Donna said with a smile.

“Nightwing?”

Both Donna and Nightwing turned to face the voice.

“Yes, Batman?” Nightwing asked.

“I’m going back to Gotham now. It’s getting dark.” Batman turned to go.

“What was that? Does he need your permission or something?” Jesse asked in confusion.

“No, Jesse. It’s more like he’s ordering our leader to leave the party and go home, too.” Roy scowled deeply at the Dark Knight’s retreating form.

Nightwing’s frown returned. “He’s not ordering me. He was simply reminding me of my duties and responsibilities, Roy. I’ve got a city to protect. Just like Gotham needs Batman…Bludhaven needs Nightwing.” With that Nightwing walked off, following Batman.

“Just like the Titans need you, too.” Donna said softly. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Robin still had a goofy smile on his face, when he noticed a distinct change in his friends’ expressions and actions. The members of the Young Justice suddenly sat up with serious faces and glanced around nervously. Robin turned to see Batman standing behind him.

“Robin, time to go.” The Voice brooked no argument.

“But…” Robin started to protest. Batman’s eyes narrowed to slits, causing Robin to rethink his decision. “Yes sir.” Then looking back at his teammates, Robin said in a downcast tone, “Bye guys. See you at our meeting next Friday, ‘kay?”

Each member waved slightly while looking at Robin as if he were a dead man walking. Robin turned and followed Batman with slumped shoulders and bowed head. He did not notice Nightwing, Azrael, and Batgirl dutifully join him, until he felt the reassuring pressure of a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Robin met Nightwing’s eyes.

The older hero smiled and said, “You okay, Squirt?”

“Yeah…I guess…” Robin muttered. “I just don’t understand why we’ve got to go…it seems like we just got here and started having a good time.”

“Duty calls…” Nightwing quipped. “I’ve got an idea. Why don’t we see if Batman will let you patrol Bludhaven with me tonight? I’m sure there will be plenty of action for us!”

“Really? That’d be great!” Robin practically leaped in front of Batman, stopping the Dark Knight in his tracks. “Nightwing said I could go patrolling with him in Bludhaven! Can I?”

On any other night, Batman would have said ‘yes’ without a second thought. But for some reason, the Great Detective found himself debating the issue. He looked over at Nightwing and saw the young man waiting expectantly. Batman knew if he said ‘no,’ Dick would be deeply hurt, thinking that Bruce did not trust him. But the fact was Bruce trusted Dick more than anyone else in the world, with the exception of Alfred and Leslie. So why was it so hard for him to allow Robin to accompany Nightwing to Bludhaven?

Sighing, Batman said, “I could really use your help tonight, Robin.”

Robin gave him a quizzical glance as he tilted his head. “Doing what?”

Silence ruled the small group for half a minute. Robin began to squirm uncomfortably under the intense gaze of his mentor. Nightwing stood firmly beside the Boy Wonder looking somewhat protective. Azrael and Batgirl glanced at each other through the tension with a small degree of confusion.

After what seemed like an eternity, Batman finally spoke. “Go ahead. I’ll manage without you.”

Robin’s face broke into a brilliant smile, as he shouted, “Alright!”

Nightwing looked away from Batman only for an instant to grin at the boy hero, who was displaying a rare victory dance. Then turning back to the Dark Knight, he said, “Batman, are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Why do you ask?” Batman questioned, as he started walking toward the exit again.

“I don’t know…you just seemed so uncertain…I mean I thought for a minute you were debating if I was trustworthy enough or something..." Nightwing stated quietly.

Batman had reached the door, but he did not open it. Instead, he faced Nightwing and said sincerely, “It’s not that at all. I don’t know…something just seems off today…like it’s not right. I just don’t feel like risking anyone.”

“Then maybe I should tell Robin another time…” Nightwing began.

“No, go ahead and take him with you. He’s still a little peeved at me and needs some time to cool his heels outside of my company.” Batman opened the door and walked out into the hall, heading down to the communication and teleport room.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	5. Chapter 5:  It's a Hard-Knock Life

Chapter 5: It’s a Hard-Knock Life

Swiveling around in his chair and making a maze of doodles with his ring, Kyle Rayner, the Green Lantern, sat at the computer terminal in the communication room of the JLA Headquarters. Of all the luck in the universe, Kyle was absolutely positive that his was the worst. To have his Watch Tower duty fall on the same day as the party was absolutely horrible. Why couldn’t Batman have pulled duty tonight? It’s not like the Dark Knight was going to be dancing the night away.

As he thought about Batman dancing, Kyle automatically conjured up rows of tiny green Bat men imitating the hamster dance. Smiling at the image, the young man failed to notice a dark shadow slip into the room.

“Nice try, but I prefer the original site with the rodents, myself.”

Kyle jumped and slowly turned his chair, praying that the face did not match the Voice. Yep, Kyle was sure he had the worst luck in the whole universe as he gaped wide-eyed at Batman. “Batman…I…uh…was just doodling…I didn’t mean to…I was going to do Arthur next! I swear!”

Snickering could be heard from behind the Dark Knight. Leaning over to look around Batman, Kyle saw Nightwing’s hand clamped over Robin’s mouth. The Boy Wonder’s face was red and it looked as if he were ready to erupt in laughter. Then Kyle managed to look back at Batman.

Batman’s jaw worked and his fists were clenched tight. The usual frown on his mouth became a straight, hard line across his face. His breathing became a little more labored, as his exposed face reddened.

Kyle had never seen Batman look so livid…except when he was facing one of those insane villains. It was then he knew he had messed up big time! “Look man, I really didn’t mean anything by it…I was just fooling around! Just trying to fill in the time, you know?”

At that moment, Nightwing burst into laughter, simultaneously releasing Robin, who then collapsed into fits of snorts and giggles. Azrael and Batgirl walked in the room and looked curiously at the two heroes, who were causing all the raucous.

“I completely missed something on that one. How about you, Batgirl?” Jean Paul asked. Batgirl merely nodded her head.

“That was…**snicker**…the best…**snort**…one…**hiccup**…yet, Oracle!” Robin managed to sputter.

“Oracle?” Kyle cautiously glanced over at the monitors, looking for the familiar floating icon of the all knowing and all seeing Oracle. But the only image he found on the screen was the ocean wallpaper that Arthur had downloaded and then dared the rest of the members to replace. It had been the wallpaper for about a week, when suddenly Superman’s ‘S’ symbol had replaced it. Superman had denied removing the old wallpaper, but Arthur still gave the Man of Steel dirty looks at JLA meetings. At one of those meetings, Kyle was almost positive he had seen Batman display an evil smirk at the mention of the incident…but Kyle was not about to ask the Dark Knight if he happened to be responsible.

A slight clearing of a throat brought Kyle back to the present situation. Batman’s jaw muscles tensed and then he said, “Thank you for that enlightening look into the life of a Boy Wonder, Oracle. It was very…entertaining.”

“Tell that one again! Encore!” Nightwing demanded.

“Tell what? What are you all talking about?” Kyle asked.

Everyone else in the room stood quietly and listened closely to their com links. “Okay, but it will cost you extra…” Oracle began. “You might be a Boy Wonder if…you’ve ever boasted to a super villain that you know karate, kung fu, jujitsu, and…fifty other dangerous words!”

Yet this time, the snickers, snorts, and giggles bubbled up from an unexpected source…Batgirl. She lightly punched Jean Paul in the shoulder and declared, “I got it!”

Jean Paul smiled back amiably and said, “Yeah, I think I’ve caught on to that one as well!”

“Got what?” Kyle asked with a little bit of irritation.

“…Um…top secret Bat info…” Robin whispered conspiratorially to the Green Lantern, who rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Batman had already begun moving to the transportation pad, when Batgirl swiftly intercepted him. As the young woman stood silently before him, Batman asked, “What is it?”

Batgirl pointed toward Azrael and said, “You teach.”

Batman looked over at a wide-eyed Jean Paul. Slightly amused, he replied, “I’ve taught Azrael all he needs to know…”

“No, you have not.” This time, Batgirl pointed directly to Batman. “You teach to dance.”

Nightwing and Robin both struggled to keep straight faces, as Jean Paul’s face turned a bright shade of red.

“Nightwing. Robin. Don’t make me remind you of your lessons with Alfred,” Batman warned. Then giving a surprisingly gentle smile toward Jean Paul, he answered, “We’ll see what can be done.” As he stepped up on the teleportation pad, Batman punched in a series of sequence numbers and motioned Batgirl and Jean Paul to join him. Looking at Nightwing and Robin, Batman said simply, “Be careful out there tonight. Remember…it’s not all fun and games.”

“Don’t worry, Big Guy! I’ll keep the squirt in line,” Nightwing quipped.

“Hey! I don’t need a babysitter!” Robin shot back.

“On that note…” Batman muttered. “Report in when you call it a night…and Robin…”

“Yes sir?”

“Get back to school before your first class.” Batman entered the last round of sequence numbers to complete the teleportation process.

“Do I have to change out of my Robin suit or can I go to class in my work clothes?” Robin asked in a teasing tone to the fading Batman.

“Just don’t expect me to show up and explain your being dressed that way,” Batman answered before he disappeared with Batgirl and Jean Paul.

Kyle, who had been watching the whole scene with great interest, turned and asked Nightwing, “Were they just joking then?”

“Yeah…actually, they were doing just that!” Nightwing smiled and then shook his head. “Let me guess…you didn’t think we Bat guys had a sense of humor?”

Kyle frowned and said, “I don’t guess I’ve really ever seen any of you outside of dangerous situations to know, huh?”

Before Nightwing could comment two red streaks entered the room and halted suddenly. The blurs instantly became Flash and Impulse. “So? When are we going to do something?” Wally asked, with an impatiently tapping foot.

Laughing, Nightwing said, “Well Wally…I’m parked at the Batcave, so that means Robin and I have at least a thirty minute drive to the ‘Haven. So I guess give us about 45 minutes to get there and then you and Impulse can help us monitor the city.”

“Sweet!” Robin exclaimed, looking excitedly at Bart, who seemed equally thrilled.

“Sounds like a plan!” Wally started to push Nightwing toward the teleporter, as he said, “Come on, slowpoke! Time’s a wastin’!”

“Okay…see you guys in a few!” Nightwing and Robin hopped onto the teleportation pad and waved goodbye, as they faded away.

After the two had disappeared, Bart said, “He actually thinks 45 minutes is a ‘few,’ Wally? Gosh! That’s like a lifetime!”

“Tell me about it!” Wally exclaimed.

Kyle sat in his chair rolling his eyes at the two speedsters. “Well, what do you guys plan to do in that agonizing 45 minutes?”

“Hmm…good question, Kyle. How about it Impulse? Whatcha got in mind?” Wally asked, as he scratched his head. Bart took a stance exactly like Wally and copycatted the action. “Oh! I know! We can go run the Great Wall of China!”

“Done that…” Bart answered solemnly. “Max took me after I failed my history test. Said I needed to pay more attention in class.”

“Oh…” Wally continued to think hard. “Well, how about a race? Think you can beat me?”

Bart frowned and said, “No…not really. Your legs are longer than mine.”

“Man, what is there to do?” Wally asked in frustration.

“I don’t know. But if I weren’t on Watch Tower duty, I know what I would be doing in the next 45 minutes,” Kyle mumbled.

“What?” Wally and Bart asked in unison.

“I’d be in there where the party was!” Kyle blinked and saw he was alone in the room with only images of two red streaks flying down the hall to the party.


	6. Chapter 6:  Down for the Count!

Chapter 6: Down for the Count! 

As Nightwing and Robin stepped off the Batcave’s teleportation pad, the familiar sound of the batmobile speeding off into the night reached their ears. Batgirl and Jean Paul were standing by the main computer talking with Oracle. 

“Where’s Batman headed so fast?” Nightwing asked, as he and Robin joined the conversation. 

“Signal’s lit,” Oracle answered. 

“Oh, that would explain it.” Nightwing gave a fleeting glance back to the tunnel, in which Batman had just driven down. 

Robin looked a little nervously at Nightwing and asked, “Do you think he needs my help? I mean…he really kinda sounded like he wanted me to stay.” 

Nightwing thought about his earlier conversation with Bruce and then shook his head. “No. Bruce said you could go to Bludhaven. Don’t worry. He’ll be fine, Squirt.” Then Nightwing reached over and ruffled the younger hero’s hair. “Besides, you have to help me keep those two speedsters in line.” 

“Okay.” Robin ducked out of Nightwing’s reach and lightly punched the older hero on his arm. “Hey! Can I drive the Nightbird to Bludhaven?” 

“No way! That’s my ride and I don’t trust anyone behind the wheel but me!” Nightwing protested. 

This declaration started a full-fledged wrestling match between the two “brothers.” Batgirl, Jean Paul, and Barbara watched with amusement as both Robin and Nightwing tackled each other. 

Then Barbara turned her attention to Jean Paul and asked, “So Bright Eyes, what activities do you have planned for tonight?” 

“I guess I’m heading back to Ossaville. Harold is working on some new tools for me.” Jean Paul looked back at the wrestling heroes. “Do they always act like this?” 

“I’m afraid so…but I guess that’s how brothers are suppose to act, huh?” Barbara shrugged lightly as she gave a little grin. 

“Yeah…” Jean Paul’s eyes fell to look at the cave floor and then he muttered, “Well, I guess I’ll be going now. See you later.” With that, Jean Paul began to walk away. Then suddenly, he was knocked to the floor and held in a headlock. 

“Not so fast!” Nightwing’s laughing voice cried out. 

Jean Paul was confused by the turn of events, but decided to play along and not get angry. He did not need Azrael to cause a big scene. However, before Jean Paul could regain his feet on his own, Nightwing released him. Turning over, Jean Paul saw that Batgirl had come to his rescue. The young woman had silently tackled Nightwing and was…tickling him? 

Robin began to point and laugh until tears streamed down his face, as he watched Nightwing giggle and sputter for breath. Jean Paul suddenly got a wicked grin on his face, and then he leapt toward Robin. The Boy Wonder noticed the shadow that covered him and looked up to see the Avenging Angel falling in his direction. “Oh no…” was all that Robin had time to say before he was knocked to the floor. 

The Batcave was filled with the laughter and teasing taunts of the four, young vigilantes for the next ten minutes. Then a slight clearing of a throat stopped everyone cold in his or her tracks. Four heads popped up to stare wide-eyed at the Dark Knight, who towered above them. 

Nightwing was the first to recover. “Hey, we thought you had left for good. What brought you back so early?” 

“I forgot a case file that I needed to share with the Commissioner.” Batman then walked over to the computer, where Barbara was still snickering from the wrestling match. After retrieving the folder he had returned for, Batman suggested, “You might want to check your blood-alcohol levels before going out tonight. Somebody may have spiked the punch.” 

“Nah, we were just having a little fun. That’s all.” Nightwing winked over at Robin, who gave an almost imperceptive nod at the unspoken message. Jean Paul and Batgirl seemed to catch onto what was about to take place, for they began to move quietly behind Batman. 

“Don’t.” Batman warned. He had also sensed his “children’s” intentions. “The signal is on and I do not have time for games.” 

But Nightwing was already in the air. Soon all four “kids” had Batman on the ground. Batman struggled to free himself, but found that he had trained his attackers well. 

“Mercy?” Nightwing asked in a teasing tone. 

Chagrinned, Batman mumbled, “Mercy.” 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Hiding in a dark side-hallway, Superboy watched Flash and Impulse streak by on their way back to the party. Then cautiously, the Boy of Steel sneaked out of his hiding spot and floated quietly into the communication room. 

Green Lantern was swiveling in his chair and doodling with his ring once more. However, the young artist had decided to draw other things besides dancing Batmen. This time, Kyle was drawing some of the female superheroes blowing him kisses. 

Superboy could not contain his self. He let out a low whistle and said, “Man, where can I get one of those rings?” 

Kyle jumped up out of his chair, clearing the images away immediately. “For crying out loud! Have you been taking lessons from the Bat? Don’t sneak up on people that way!” 

“Sorry.” Superboy gave a smug grin before saying, “You see, my telekinesis…TK for short…it allows me to float quietly without so much as a stirring of the wind…” 

“That’s nice, Kid. Is there something I can do for you? I’m really very busy watching over the Universe here,” Kyle muttered in an unimpressed tone. 

“Oh…um…yeah…I just needed to catch up to Rob…I mean, Robin. It’s Young Justice stuff…so I guess I need to get to Gotham.” Superboy nervously rubbed the back of his neck. 

Laughing, Kyle shook his head. “Oh, I get it! You want to know the access code to the Batcave? Even if I did have that kind of information, I wouldn’t dare share it with anyone.” 

“Not even when it involves Young Justice stuff?” Superboy questioned. 

“Not even for ‘Young Justice stuff.’ Sorry, Kid.” Kyle sat back down in his chair and began to draw the Young Justice team with his ring. 

Superboy sighed heavily and muttered, “Well, fraggin’ crud monkeys…” 

Kyle stopped and raised an eyebrow at the youth. “I can honestly say that’s a new one!” Then he closed his eyes and said, “I can’t believe I am fixing to do this…look, Kid…there is a button in that contraption that is like a redial on a telephone…” 

Superboy’s head snapped up. “Which button?” 

“Nope, I’m not going to make it that easy for you. All I’m going to say is this…it’s clearly labeled.” Kyle turned his back to Superboy and began to fidget with the computer in front of him, as he said, “We never saw each other tonight. We never had this conversation. You must’ve used that tele-connected stuff…” 

“Telekinesis.” Superboy corrected. 

“…whatever…to sneak in past me and follow the Bat crew. Now scram. I’m busy,” Kyle waved his hand absently, while keeping his back turned to Superboy. A few minutes later, Green Lantern heard the soft hum of the teleportation system, as it came to life. Then a quiet “thank you” reached Kyle’s ears, followed by the familiar slight fizzle sound that signaled a departure. “Don’t mention it…ever,” Kyle mumbled in the empty room. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

“Here find us some music.” Nightwing tossed Robin a case full of CDs, as they raced down the interstate toward Bludhaven. 

“Okay.” The Boy Wonder flipped through several choices before saying, “Ah ha! This is a good one!” 

“What’s that?” 

“Fuel!” 

Nightwing frowned. “Oh…I’m not really in the mood to listen to Fuel. Do you see anything else?” 

Robin resumed his search. “Well, how about Blink 182?” 

“Um…isn’t there a Chicago Greatest Hits CD in there?” Nightwing asked. 

“Chicago? Aren’t they like old?” Robin gave Nightwing an unsure look. 

“But their music is…timeless. Man, you talk about awesome stuff,” Nightwing said with enthusiasm. 

“Why don’t I just keep looking?” Robin began to flip through more CDs. Suddenly the Boy Wonder began to snicker. 

“What?” Nightwing questioned. 

“You’ve got country music?” 

“Well, yeah. Hey there’s my Jo Dee Messina album! Let’s listen to that…WHAT?!?” 

Robin was howling with laughter. “You…like country music? That’s a hoot!” 

“Shut up, Squirt. I would have you know that John Michael Montgomery and Bryan White have some of the greatest romantic songs…” 

“Romantic songs? Dick, you’ve got it bad!” Robin shook his head. 

“What’s that mean?” 

“You’ve fallen hard…and don’t even know which way is up. Babs has got you pinned and down for the count. One question…can I be your best man?” Robin smiled sweetly up at Nightwing, mocking the older hero with puppy dog eyes. 

“Brat,” Nightwing mumbled. 

“Whoa! You’ve got Willa Ford’s album? Man, she’s the bomb!” Robin held up the CD case, as he gawked at the girl on the cover. 

“I wanna be bad with you, baby,” Nightwing began to sing. 

Robin turned and glared at Nightwing. “Maybe I should just keep looking, huh?” After a minute more of searching, Robin finally held up two CDs and said, “Okay, which one…3 Doors Down or Creed?” 

“The Superman song!” Nightwing smiled. 

“I shoulda known…” Robin muttered. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Superboy stepped off the Batcave’s teleportation pad and glanced around in the empty and silent darkness. Nobody…not even Batman occupied the Cave at the moment. Walking up to the huge crays, Superboy gave a low whistle. He had been to the Batcave once…but that was before the Gotham quake. Robin had mentioned that Batman had remodeled the place, yet Superboy had never imagined the technology Batman had installed. It rivaled that of STAR Labs. 

“Well, Kon, it’s time to go look for Rob…but which tunnel do I take? Hmm…the old one isn’t there anymore. Either that or I just don’t recognize it. So maybe I should just take the stairs this time.” Superboy began to walk toward the winding staircase when a computerized voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“I would not attempt to exit through there.” 

Superboy turned to look at the computer screen that displayed the floating image of Oracle. “Oracle? How did you know I was here?” 

“I know everything. Now I suggest that you exit the Cave through the tunnel on your left…before I contact Batman about your presence here,” Oracle’s computerized voice sounded sharp. 

“Um…sure. You don’t happen to know where Robin is…do you?” Superboy bit his lower lip nervously. 

“Bludhaven with Nightwing. Now use your little telekinesis and scoot before I get the big, bad Bat after you.” 

“You know about my TK?” 

“I know everything…even Batman’s pager number.” 

“Got the message. I’m out of here!” Superboy flew to the tunnel, but then stopped short of going down the dark path. He turned and asked, “Um…Oracle? Since you know everything, where did I leave my favorite pair of shades? I can’t find them anywhere that…” 

“Let’s see how fast Batman can make it back to the Cave, shall we?” 

“Eep!” Superboy was gone so fast that even Flash would be impressed. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	7. Chapter 7:  Hunches

Chapter 7: Hunches

“How long do we wait?” Commissioner Michael Akins wrapped his coat around him, in order to block out the sharp wind.

“If you want, sir, you can go wait in your office. I’ll send word when he shows,” Renee Montoya offered.

“No,” the new commissioner said with determination. “I’m fine. Just wondering if he’s going to show.”

“Sorry.”

Everyone on the roof jumped at the deep voice from within the shadows.

“I was unavoidably detained,” Batman said, with images of a tickling match still etched in his mind. As the Dark Knight stepped out of the shadows and into view, Montoya signaled the rest of the cops to follow her across the roof and out of earshot.

Taking a steadying breath, Akins chided, “Can’t you find another way to make an entrance?”

Ignoring the question, Batman pointed and inquired, “The signal?”

“Oh…yes!” Akins cleared his throat and then continued. “The Gotham Museum was broken into last night…”

“What was stolen?” Batman asked sharply, interrupting the new commissioner.

“Nothing,” Akins replied with a shrug.

“Nothing? Are you sure?” Something began to nag at the back of Batman’s mind. A case from long ago…that had been long forgotten.

“We were at the Museum all day…searching. Nothing was missing…and nothing was added or planted. But we did find a calling card left on the front lobby desk.” Akins watched the Dark Knight closely as he handed him the small card.

Batman studied the evidence. The card was in reality a business card for one Oswald Cobblepot. “The Penguin.” Batman frowned. “It doesn’t make sense. Cobblepot isn’t stupid. He wouldn’t just leave a clue on purpose, or one this obvious. Why would he want this type of exposure?”

“I don’t know. But this gets a lot more complicated,” Akins stated darkly.

“How’s that?”

Akins sighed and said, “I have two undercover cops in Cobblepot’s operation. We haven’t heard from either of them in three weeks.”

“Had they uncovered anything before their disappearance?” Batman pulled his grapple gun out of his utility belt.

“Apparently Penguin was dealing with someone out of Bludhaven. A lot of shipments between Gotham and the ‘Haven.” Akins stood patiently as the Great Detective looked out on the dark city.

“I’ll go in undercover. See what’s going on. I’ll let you know about your men.”

Akins nodded and then turned his back to Batman in order to cut off the Bat signal. “Be careful. I don’t want you disappearing on me, too.” The new commissioner looked over his shoulder to where Batman had been standing. All he saw was empty air. “So much for that thought…”

++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Take that you evil fiend!…AHHHH! No! You can’t stop my wonderful plan of destruction!…Watch me! Good will always overcome!”

<Shouldn’t we make our presence known?> J’onn smirked slightly as he spoke telepathically to Superman.

Superman watched in amusement as a green animated JLA fought various villains throughout the communications room. <Nah, let’s give him a few more minutes of fun.>

“Oh no! We’ve all been captured!” The tiny green JLA members struggled to free themselves from the enemy’s trap.

“Not all of us!” the tiny Green Lantern called. “This is a job for…drum roll, please…ME!”

At this the tiny Green Lantern began to attack and defeat all of the villains. Soon the mini hero had freed his teammates.

“Thank you, Green Lantern! You’ve saved us all!” the small green Batman said with pride.

“No need for thanks…I was just doing my duty as a protector of the Univ…hmphmm…” A full-fledged lip lock from the tiny Wonder Woman cut off the little Green Lantern.

“My hero!” she exclaimed, after breaking off the kiss.

Clapping and cheering suddenly filled the room. Kyle turned in his chair and stared wide-eyed at Superman and J’onn. “Oh! Um…hey guys…how’s it going?” Kyle spoke nervously, as the green images of the JLA disappeared from view.

“That was a very entertaining performance, Kyle. I wonder if you could schedule in another one at our next meeting?” Superman questioned in a teasing tone.

“Well, I was just…I mean…I’m not really into doing public…it probably wouldn’t be all that wonderful…” Kyle stumbled around desperately trying to find a way out of yet another mess he had created.

J’onn chuckled softly. “Oh well, at least we got to see a private showing, Kal.”

“Yes, I suppose so,” Superman commented, lacing his voice with feigned disappointment.

“So where are you guys headed?” Kyle asked, intent on changing the subject.

“The Young Justice Headquarters…we’re helping STAR Labs train our young heroes for medical emergencies.” J’onn looked at Kyle, who suddenly ducked his head at the mention of the Young Justice team. <Kyle, you didn’t!> J’onn admonished telepathically.

Feeling a need to defend himself, Kyle ended up speaking out loud before he realized his actions. “Well, he just seemed so upset! Like he needed a friend…and I know what it’s like to be 16 and need a friend to talk to! So I just…you know…helped him out!”

“Who seemed upset?” Superman glanced back and forth at his two teammates. “What are you two talking about?”

“Kyle helped Superboy teleport to the Batcave of all places!” J’onn shook his head in exasperation.

“You what?!?” Superman looked sharply at Kyle, who cowered in the large swivel chair.

“You…you’re not going to tell…um…you know who about this…are you?” Kyle asked in a small voice.

“We won’t have to…he’ll figure it out on his own,” J’onn stated.

“What were you thinking?” Superman demanded.

“It’s just…well, Superboy said he really needed to talk to Robin…so I just told him about the redial button…and well, what do you know! The Kid teleported away…”

“Kyle, do you know what you’ve done?” Superman questioned softly.

“Do I really want to know? No, I don’t think I do…so can we skip this part of the conversation?” Kyle started to swivel the chair around to face the computer.

Superman reached out and turned the chair back around to face him. “You’ve invaded Batman’s space…his privacy. He doesn’t take that very lightly. You are in big trouble.”

“Very big trouble,” J’onn agreed. “We can’t leave Kyle alone until we’ve given Batman time to cool down.”

“Agreed.” Superman frowned in thought. “Kyle, you’ll have to come with J’onn and me to the YJ Headquarters. Wonder Woman is on duty in 30 minutes…I’ll see if she can go ahead and take over.”

“Do I have to go with you? I’ve got a date with…”

“Kyle, this is for your own good. Be a man. Face up to the consequences of your actions. Batman is not going to be happy with you. We can smooth this thing over together. But nobody takes on the Bat alone and comes out unscathed,” Superman stated ominously.

“I agree. Bruce can be brutal when provoked. It’s best that you accompany us.” J’onn gave Kyle a reassuring pat on the back. Then Superman and the Martian Manhunter exited the communications room.

Once out in the hall, J’onn spoke telepathically. <We didn’t put that on too thick, did we?>

<Maybe it was a little dramatic…but it’s got Kyle going with us to the YJ Headquarters.> Superman sighed contentedly. <I hated the thought of ordering him to take medical training classes with teenagers. This way, he’ll think he’s there for protection from Batman.>

<Well, Kyle does need the training…even more than some of the members of the Young Justice.> J’onn smiled at Superman before sending his next thought. <Bruce is going to get such a kick out of this whole ordeal.>

<You think he’ll like my line about how “nobody takes on the Bat alone and comes out unscathed”?> Superman chuckled lightly.

<He’s going to bust a lung laughing so hard!>

The two heroes continued to walk down the hallway as they giggled at their ingenuity.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Batman stepped out of the Batmobile and headed toward the large crays that filled a corner of the Batcave. Something inside him felt the need to check the surveillance cameras’ recordings. As he pulled up the video of the past hour, Batman scowled at the image he saw on the screen.

Superboy.

Punching the button labeled Oracle, Batman started the conversation with a sharp question. “Why was Superboy in my cave?”

“And they say I’m ‘all knowing!’” Barbara quipped. “He was looking for Robin. I sent him on his little way. No harm.”

“I knew something like this was going to happen…” Batman muttered under his breath. “Nothing good ever comes of a party.”

Barbara laughed out right. “Oh come on, Bruce! Lighten up a bit! Superboy was feeling a little left out. I mean here Robin and Impulse are getting to hang out in Bludhaven with Nightwing and Flash…and then there’s Superboy stuck at the YJ Headquarters with Superman and J’onn.”

“So? What’s wrong with Clark and J’onn?” Batman sat down with a slight huff and removed his cowl.

“Well…nothing is really wrong with them.” Barbara searched for an explanation. “It’s like your two best buds are going to spend the day with their cool college age brothers and you’ve got to spend the day with your parents.”

Bruce’s face suddenly took on a sad quality as he answered, “I would give anything to have one more day with my parents.”

Barbara bowed her head at her thoughtless comment. “I know,” she said quietly. “Me too.”

The silence grew as both heroes’ thoughts drifted away.

“What’s wrong?” a puzzled voice sounded from the staircase.

“Jean Paul?” Bruce looked back at the young man, who came to stand beside his chair. “I thought you were going back to Ossaville?”

“I was planning on it…in fact I was even about five miles down the road when I got this really odd feeling that I should come back. What’s that called?” Jean Paul scratched his head in thought. “Intuition?”

“Clark calls ‘em ‘hunches,’” Bruce said with a shrug.

“Well, I got one…so I came back,” Jean Paul explained. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Actually, yes.” Bruce stood up and began to pace. “I’m going undercover as Matches starting tonight. I’ll be infiltrating the Penguin’s gang hopefully. So I’m not really sure how long I’ll be gone. Can you help the others patrol Gotham?”

“Sure,” Jean Paul answered readily. “Any specific instructions?”

“Yes. Don’t tell Nightwing or Robin…unless they ask of my whereabouts. If they do ask, then tell them I said to stay away from Penguin. I don’t want them getting involved in this case,” Bruce ordered.

“Why not?” Barbara asked curiously.

“I’ve got one of those hunches,” Bruce muttered. “A big, bad hunch that I’m not so sure about…”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	8. Chapter 8:  Keepin' in Character

Chapter 8: Keepin’ in Character

After spending 30 minutes back at the party, Flash and Impulse prepared to leave. While Bart waved goodbye to his YJ teammates, Wally slowly said his farewells to the members of the JLA and Titans.

“Well Donna, guess I’ll see you around,” Wally said, as he placed an arm across her shoulders.

“HeyWally!Areyareadyt’go? ‘CuzI’mready!” Bart zipped around in front of the two older people.

Donna laughed at the younger hero’s excitement. “So what kind of trouble are you and Robin planning to get into tonight?”

“Trouble?” Bart’s mind conjured up an image of himself dressed in a white robe and halo, standing beside Robin, who was sporting horns, a pitchfork, and pointed tail. “I dunno…”

Wally rolled his eyes and muttered, “Oh great! That’s the worst kind of trouble…the spontaneous kind!”

“Sowhenarewegoing?” Bart asked, running circles around Donna and Wally again.

“As soon as Fleetfeet can explain something to me.”

“Huh?” Bart’s constant motion abruptly stopped at the new voice. The young speedster watched as Roy Harper sauntered up and scowled at Wally.

“What is it, Roy?” Wally asked in a light tone, hoping to avoid any confrontation with his apparently very aggravated friend.

“You know what it is!” Roy accused.

Wally sighed. Confrontation…unavoidable.

Roy continued his rant. “You’re encouraging Nightwing…and now Robin…to follow Batman’s orders like some brainless livestock! Like they can’t think for themselves! That’s what!”

“Isn’t it time t’go?” Bart asked innocently.

Ignoring the younger speedster, Wally tried to reason with Roy. “Nightwing and I have been planning a get together with Robin and Impulse for a long time. Tonight was a convenient time for all of us. I don’t see the problem.” Wally motioned for Bart to follow him.

The archer reached out and grabbed Wally’s arm. “Oh no you don’t! I’m not through with my say yet!”

“Well, I’m through listening!” Wally said hotly. However, he couldn’t resist the need to strike back. So Wally fired off his own questions and accusations. “Why do you feel so threatened by Dick? Huh, Roy? What’s the guy ever done to make you hate him?”

Silence ruled for a few seconds, before Roy answered, “I don’t hate him…I’m just suspicious of his actions. He cares too much…or seems to care too much…especially for a guy raised by an emotionally anemic Bat! Why is that, Wally? How come Dick cares so much?”

“Because he’s our friend,” Wally answered simply.

“You would like to think that…but Dick was raised by Batman. I tell you he’s gathering information on us all. Pure and simple.” Roy stood with a defiant look in his eye.

“Roy, are you really gonna stand there and expect me to believe that crap? Do you really think that I’m gonna believe that YOU believe that crap? Come on man! You can’t really be that jealous!” Wally shook his head. “After all we’ve been through together, you can’t actually think Dick is some kinda coldhearted…”

“Canwejustgoalready?” Bart whined, with an impatiently tapping foot.

Roy took a step forward, pushing Bart out of the way. “Why does everybody think Dick’s so perfect? It’s like he can do no wrong. Well personally, I’m sick of it! I’m so disgusted with him being right all of the time. Just once I would love to see the Bat and his whole crew screw up royally! Then maybe they would know how the rest of us goof-ups feel like!” Roy’s voice had risen so loud that many of the partying heroes were staring at him with wide eyes.

Wally glanced around at the curious bystanders and nervously cleared his throat. A sudden memory of the date surfaced to his mind…now he knew why Roy was on the defensive. Looking his friend directly in the eye, Wally said with great concern, “I don’t think you actually mean that, Roy. Your upset and hurting…it was 2 years ago tomorrow, right? I know how you feel…losing Ollie.”

“Don’t pretend to understand where I’m coming from! At least your precious Uncle Barry cared enough to stick around!” The torment in Roy’s voice was very evident.

Sighing deeply, Wally reigned in the desire to pop his friend upside the head. “Roy, you are not the only person in the world to be hurt by someone you love and respect…nor are you the only person to lose someone you love and respect. Quit blaming everyone around you and grow up!”

“Man, I’m gonna be grown up by the time we get to Bludhaven!” Bart moaned.

*************************

“Hold on, Boss Man!” Barbara Gordon’s voice held a stern tone. “You put a tracer on this instant!”

“Sorry, Doll,” the flat New Jersey accent answered back. Matches Malone stepped into view as he headed to a disguised Batmobile in the back of the Cave. “Electronics would be too detectable.”

“But what if…” Barbara started.

“Aw come on…no worries! Yours truly’s gonna take care of his self. Youse just make sure d’rest of d’family’s safe. ‘Kay?” Matches opened the door to the vehicle and then turned to wink at the redhead on the computer screen.

“Well…just for the record, I don’t like this…” Barbara pouted. “And why are you talking like that?”

“Just keepin’ in character is all…” Matches adjusted his sunglasses and tucked his matchbook into his coat pocket. “Now youse don’t worry dat pretty lil’ head of yours, Doll. I’m a-gonna keep in touch…Later!” With that, Matches got in the vehicle and drove away.

*************************

Nightwing and Robin perched on top of the warehouse, in which Dick housed his large, vigilante equipment. The two heroes were enjoying the light breeze and leisurely conversation of the evening when both of their communication signals sounded off.

Robin was the first to answer the call. “Hey! What’s up?”

“Nothing much…just wondering how my favorite Boy Wonder is faring in big, beautiful, downtown Bludhaven tonight,” Barbara answered.

Robin started to speak when a hand covered his mouth and muffled his words.

“I’m fine. Thanks for asking,” Nightwing said, making a face at the scowling boy beside him.

Barbara laughed at the antics of the two heroes. Then she cleared her throat and became serious. “Well…to be honest…there is another reason I came a-calling, guys.”

“And that would be?” Nightwing prompted.

“I was instructed not to tell unless you asked,” Barbara hinted, hoping one of them would catch on.

“Sounds like a Bruce stunt, huh?” Robin looked at Nightwing knowingly.

“What’s Bruce gone and done now?” Nightwing shook his head in expectant exasperation.

“Hmm…were you just asking where Bruce is located and what he is doing? I need to know…just for the official record, of course,” Barbara said in a business tone.

“Yes, that’s officially what I’m asking,” Nightwing said with a nod.

“Me too!” Robin piped in. Then at Nightwing’s questioning look, the younger hero added, “Just for the official record…”

“Bruce found out that one Mr. Cobblepot was involved in some suspicious activities earlier this evening. Upon further investigation, he also discovered that two undercover cops are missing within the Penguin’s operations. So you know what that means?” Barbara was in full Oracle mode now.

“He’s going in as Matches,” Nightwing stated.

“Hit it right on the head, Hunk Wonder!”

“So where is he now?” Robin questioned.

“Well, I’m glad you asked that…’cause I don’t know,” Barbara replied with a sigh.

Nightwing gave the beautiful redhead a guarded look, as he inquired, “And why don’t you know?”

“Because the Boss Man refused to wear any type of tracker device!” Barbara continued her rant. “He said not to worry or tell either of you what he was up to…unless you asked. Well, I couldn’t just sit around and say nothing! What did he expect me to do?”

Nightwing and Robin glanced at each other and then allowed smirks to grow across their faces. “That is soooo Bruce, you know?” Robin shook his head slowly.

Sighing slightly, Nightwing agreed, “You’re right. Typical Bruce behavior.” Then Nightwing added reassuringly, “Don’t worry, Babs. As soon as Wally gets here, I’ll send him on a swoop of Gotham and check to make sure Matches is fine. Sound like a plan?”

“Okay…I guess. I just don’t like being out of contact with any of you.” Barbara then winked at the former Boy Wonder. “Especially my favorite Wingster!”

“Um…well, maybe I’ll come by for some up close and personal contact later on tonight?”

“Oh please!” Robin moaned. “Do I have to be subject to flirting?”

“Alright, that does it!” Nightwing pointed to Robin. “I’m going to have to thrash you…right here and right now!”

“What? You wanna a piece of me?” Robin teased back.

Laughing heartily as she heard Nightwing tackle Robin over the line, Barbara choked out, “Here we go again!”

***************************


	9. Chapter 9:  Rumbles of Thunder

Chapter 9: Rumbles of Thunder

He was in…

He couldn’t believe just how easy it had been to actually join Penguin’s operation. In fact, it was almost too easy.

Then again, Oswald was on the defensive and needed all the muscle he could get his oddly shaped hands on. As Matches leaned comfortably against the wall of a quiet backroom in The Bird’s Nest Pool Hall, he observed the short man’s nervous behavior.

“What do they think I am? Some kind of fool that would break into a museum, steal nothing, and then leave my personal business card on the front lobby desk?!?” Penguin shouted all the more. “Fowl! Fowl, I say!”

Behind his shades, Matches rolled his eyes at the bad pun and thought, ‘Cobblepot’s been taking lessons from Dick.’

“Someone has set me up!” Penguin continued his rant. “Well…I’m not going to permit such uncivilized treachery to take place without punishment.”

“So what’re we gonna do, Mr. Cobblepot?” Rhino asked in confusion. Matches carefully eyed the gigantic henchman, who had apparently worked his way back into Penguin’s good graces.

“For starters, we will find out who committed this devious act.” Penguin narrowed his eyes as he puffed smoke from his cigarette.

Matches spoke up. “What if’n we’s don’t find out who done it, Boss? What we gonna do then?”

Penguin gave a low growl as he reached out and pulled Matches down to his level. “In that case, we strike out at the most likely suspects…we’ll leave no one to stand against us!”

‘Great!’ Matches thought. ‘Another glorious gang war!’

******************************

“I can’t believe the speedsters are actually late!” Robin scowled as he paced the roof of Dick’s apartment building. “What do you think is keeping them?”

Muttering under his breath, Nightwing said, “Knowing Wally, he probably had to run home to Linda for a quickie.”

Robin’s eyes bulged open at Nightwing’s offhand comment. Then with a glare, he questioned, “With Bart tagging along?”

Nodding his head in understanding, Nightwing said, “Good point.” Standing up from a crouching position, the young hero stretched his muscles and took in a deep breath of air. “Well, we don’t necessarily have to stay stationary…I mean Wally is pretty good at running around until he finds who he’s looking for.”

“Yeah, Bart too. So where’re we headed?” Robin got out his grapple gun, anxious to get moving.

“How about a little romp through the Zee Moores? Always enough action there,” Nightwing stated grimly.

“Sounds like the place to be,” Robin quipped.

Both heroes shot off their lines and flew out into the night toward Bludhaven’s poorest district as the first peels of thunder announced the approaching storm.

******************************

Sitting in the kitchen of the West house eating cookies, Bart yelled, “Hey Wally! Shouldn’t we be gettin’ to the ‘Haven soon? I mean we’re already 10 minutes late!”

Not getting a response, Bart’s curiosity got the better of him. He stuck his head out of the kitchen door and glanced down the hallway at the closed master bedroom door. Walking with surprisingly slow and silent steps, Bart approached and eased his ear up to it. All he could hear were muffled voices inside…

*****************************

“I just don’t understand how Roy can be so…” Wally waved his hand through the air as his mind raced to find the right word. “…stupid!”

Linda sat down beside her husband on their bed and pushed a stray strand of reddish-blonde hair away from his forehead. “Honey…it’s like you said…Roy isn’t thinking straight right now. He’s hurting and looking for something to take his frustration out on. Dick just happened to be his target this go around.”

“But Dick is always his target…always!” Wally shook his head in aggravation.

“Hmm…I seem to recall you telling me how Roy is always picking on Garth…being called ‘Gillhead’ and ‘Fishboy’ isn’t very pleasant I would imagine. And how about when you joined the JLA and Roy proclaimed that you had gotten the ‘big head’ for being a part of the major leagues?”

Wally frowned in thought and then slowly gave way to a sad smile. “Guess I’m just being a little over-protective here, huh? Too many Watchtower duties with the Bat.”

“Well, I can’t blame you,” Linda said as she reached out and gave Wally’s hand a squeeze. “After all, Dick is your best friend…and has been for a long time. In all honesty, I believe Roy is a little jealous of that friendship. He’s also jealous of the relationships you and Dick had with your mentors. But most of his anger stems from the unconditional love and friendship that you and Dick offer him…in spite of all of that jealousy. Roy is truly angry at himself.”

Wally reached out and put his arms around his wife, pulling her into a deep kiss. After a while, he leaned back and looked into her eyes and whispered, “I love you!”

“I love you, too!” Linda smiled back at her husband. “But I believe you are late for an appointment. Besides that…we’ve got an eavesdropper.” Motioning her head toward the door, Linda brought Wally’s attention to the dark spots under the crack of the door that were obviously made by two large feet.

Closing his eyes and giving a light chuckle, Wally shook his head in exasperation. “Thank God Max took him in! Could you imagine having that little rascal in this house all the time?”

“No…and as much as I love Bart, I don’t want to find out either!”

Both adults fell back on the bed laughing wholeheartedly.

***************************

Bart was about to give up listening to the inaudible voices from inside the bedroom, when he heard the distinct sound of laughter. What was so funny? At that moment, Bart was not in a very humorous mood. He and Wally were supposed to be in Bludhaven hanging out with Robin and Nightwing. But instead, Wally was in his bedroom with his wife…laughing? What in the world could be going on in there anyway? Nope, Bart was definitely not amused by this situation.

The laughter died away and Bart pressed his ear close to the door again. Maybe if he just lowered down more to the crack under the door, he could hear better…

Suddenly, the door flew open. Bart jerked his head up and looked into Wally’s green eyes for only a milli-second. Then in a blur, the young speedster was gone.

Wally had to bite down on his lip to keep from laughing. Slowly he turned to face Linda who had watched the whole scene from the bed. As soon as the couple’s eyes met, both fell out laughing again. A minute passed before they could compose themselves…and as they did, Wally and Linda noticed the young adolescent standing in their doorway.

Red faced with embarrassment, Bart moaned in desperation, “Can’twejustgonow?”

Wally ended up snorting in an effort to stop the laughter from bubbling up again. “Okay…Bart…I’m right behind you!”

Bart left in a blur, leaving Wally and Linda alone again. Wally was by her side in an instant. With a quick kiss and a wink, the Flash was gone and on the heels of Impulse en route to Bludhaven.

***************************

He watched the distant flash of lightening streak across the sky. Thunder echoed softly on the wind. And just as sure as the gathering storm, Keyodi Ken was positive that tonight was the night he would finally have his revenge. The excitement, that filled his very being, told him of this destiny.

The pieces of the puzzle were fitting together nicely…and now seemingly swifter than before. Soon his enemy would pay for Keyodi’s humiliation. Keyodi remembered back to his training in his homeland of Japan and the young rich man’s son, who had attended the same dojo. Bruce Wayne had been a very determined and focused student…the Sensei’s favorite. In fact, Keyodi knew the pride the Sensei felt in his former student, who now protected Gotham City as Batman. However, Wayne had one flaw…one that gave Keyodi Ken great pleasure. For all the determination, skill, drive, and talent, Wayne was still second best. Keyodi was the best martial artist and fighter at the dojo. He was the albatross around Wayne’s neck.

This knowledge pleased Keyodi, who was filled with envy and hate against Wayne. Even though he was able to victoriously beat Wayne on many occasions, the rich boy would always financially have the world at his fingertips. Wayne had never had to struggle for survival…no, he was ignorant of the hardships that came with poverty. It was not fair.

Again, it was that ignorance that caused Wayne to unfairly judge him late one night. As everyone slept, Keyodi had stealthily entered the dojo intent on taking one of the Sensei’s ancient swords. It would fetch a fair price and allow Keyodi a few years of easy living. But the rich man’s son had awoken and interfered. Keyodi was told to leave the dojo forever. He was forced to become a Ninja, when he should have earned the title of a Samurai. It was all Wayne’s fault. But the rich man would pay dearly soon.

Keyodi had already tried to ruin Wayne financially and physically…he had failed in both attempts. But what he hadn’t tried was emotional and spiritual ruin. So when he had heard of the price Roland Desmond had placed on the head of a young vigilante, Nightwing, Keyodi jumped at the opportunity to receive a reward for his revenge. Knowing Wayne’s secret was definitely the advantage and one that Keyodi planned to keep to himself…and Nightwing was Wayne’s adopted son. If he could take Nightwing away from Wayne, he would destroy that strong spirit. Wayne would no longer have the strength to carry on. He would simply wither away and die.

And for his troubles, Keyodi Ken would receive five million dollars from Roland Desmond. There was only one kink in the plan…Shrike. This young man was intent on revenge as well. Blockbuster had hired him for the same results…get Nightwing 6 feet under. However, Shrike had failed. Yet Keyodi could see the great potential in the youth. Shrike was by no means a pushover…he was trained by Lady Shiva after all. So Keyodi allowed the younger man to tag along. Together they would take Nightwing down and both would have their revenge. But only Keyodi would collect the monetary reward from Desmond.

Even so, Shrike had been invaluable to Keyodi’s plan. Keyodi had wanted to keep Batman busy in Gotham in order to assure his success. Therefore, he had sent Shrike out weeks in advance. Disguised as a “businessman” for Blockbuster, Shrike cut a deal with Oswald Cobblepot, the Penguin. Now there was an illegal gun shipping ring between the ‘Haven and Gotham, which meant Cobblepot’s men would be supplied with tons of weapons and ammunition. Then Shrike would set the Penguin’s gang up, so that a war with another gang or the cops would be inevitable. The young man had succeeded nicely…Cobblepot had already contacted Blockbuster for a new shipment of weaponry.

So everything was set…tonight was the night. Lightening flashed again and Keyodi Ken smiled evilly to himself as he and Shrike watched two figures swing across the skyline. Nightwing and Robin…he could actually kill two birds in one strike. At this new revelation, his excitement soared. Then looking over at his companion while the thunder echoed around them, Keyodi growled, “It is time…” 

******************


	10. Revenge is Sweet

Revenge is Sweet

Chapter 10

“Well, I thought there would be action here…” Nightwing huffed gloomily, as he looked down at the unusually quiet streets of the Zee Moores.

Robin walked over and leaned out from against the building’s ledge to scrutinize a passing vehicle. As the car innocently moved down to the next block, Robin chuckled to himself.

“What’re you laughing at?” Nightwing asked lightly.

Robin shrugged as he said, “Don’t you ever find our attitude about crime fighting a little strange?”

“Strange? How?”

“Well, we fight crime in order to protect innocent people…and we say that we look forward to the day when our services are no longer needed, right?”

“Right,” Nightwing agreed as he nodded his head.

Robin smirked knowingly before saying, “So why do we get upset when there’s no crime going on and why are we so excited when we see something going down?”

Nightwing’s face became thoughtful. “Maybe it’s not excitement due to happiness though…maybe it’s caused by a feeling of doing our duty.”

“Huh? What kinda universal answer is that?” Robin asked sharply.

“Okay, let me put it to you this way…tonight, I’m looking out at the Zee Moores expecting to find someone breaking a law. If I had, then I would’ve done my duty knowing I’m helping someone…I’m needed here.” Seeing that Robin was nodding his head in understanding, Nightwing continued. “But when I don’t see anything happening…like tonight…I feel down because there’s this suspicious voice in my head that’s telling me I’m missing something or that I’m wasting my time here when I’m needed some place else. Get it?”

“Yeah,” Robin said slowly with narrowing eyes. “I get it.” He smiled suddenly and laughed. “You’re feeding me a bunch of fluff! You’re hopeless, Bro! We all know the real reason you’re out here is in hopes of saving some chick and getting rewarded with a kiss and ‘My hero!’” Robin puckered his lips and batted his eyes.

Nightwing snorted and quipped, “Whatever, Squirt!”

The two heroes continued their playful banter until they fell into a comfortable silence. That’s when Nightwing began to feel a presence behind him.

“About time you showed up! What took you so long, Fleet…” Nightwing stopped short as he turned around. It was not who he had expected. Quickly, he reached out and protectively pushed Robin behind him. “What do you want?”

“Only a little revenge,” Shrike answered with a smile.

“By yourself this time? I don’t see any of your ninja wannabe’s with you tonight,” Nightwing quipped, keeping himself between Shrike and Robin.

“Well, you can say that I kept the wannabe’s at home…but I’m not alone. Tonight, I brought a real ninja to help. I would introduce you, but he claims that you’ve already met,” Shrike informed, almost casually as someone else emerged from the roof’s shadows.

“Keyodi Ken,” Nightwing growled.

“So you do remember me? Yes, I do believe I left quite an impression on you when last we met. I did not even have to touch you in order to have a victory,” Keyodi sneered.

“Well, you had a sword…not a lot of close contact I could do in that case,” Nightwing muttered sullenly.

Keyodi smiled evilly and patted the sheathed weapon at his side. “You liked my sword? Good! I’ve brought it with me tonight.”

Nightwing sighed in aggravation. “Look, I know you two are bent on this revenge gig, but I’m wondering if it can’t wait for another night. I’ve got company, so it would be awfully rude of me to die tonight.”

Shrike gave a genuine smile in spite of himself. “You always did have a great sense of humor, ‘Fred.’ Too bad you had to turn out to be Batman’s little punk.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Nightwing mumbled. The hero continued to shield the younger boy behind his own body. He really did not want Robin getting into a fight with either of these guys. Both were dangerous enough for Nightwing to have to tackle alone. But Robin was less experienced and had never dealt with either of the insane men before them. He had to make sure Robin stayed safe…at any cost.

*********************

“Fraggin’ lightening bolts!” Superboy dodged the electrical strike from a cloud. The storm was moving in fast. He was sure it was Batman’s wrath reigning down on him for invading the sacred walls of the Batcave. But no matter, he was going to find Robin. Superboy did not give up easily on any task…well, at least that’s what he told himself.

The young hero had reached Bludhaven’s city limits. He hadn’t realized that the ‘Haven was so big. But the city sprawled out before him in miles of buildings, streets, and industrial plants. The wharf was full of docked boats and old warehouses, too. Nightwing and Robin could be anywhere in all of that. Taking in a deep sigh, Superboy set about covering the skyline and looking down through the city. His friend was out there somewhere in this place. Superboy knew it.

**********************

Robin tried to step out from behind Nightwing, but was promptly shoved back.

“Stay back,” Nightwing growled the order sharply.

“But…” Robin began. However, he was cut off by the deafening sound of thunder. Instantly, he felt Nightwing’s hand grip his arm. The older hero did not say anything, yet he spoke a thousand words in that simple touch. Robin was not to argue. He was to stay behind Nightwing and do as he was told. Nightwing cared and did not want Robin to be hurt. Nightwing was scared.

Scared and thinking fast would be the accurate description. Keyodi and Shrike were taking well-measured steps toward them. Nightwing knew a fight was inevitable…unless they ran. If they stayed, he would not be able to keep Robin out of harm’s way in a fight. One of the two ninja’s would attack him, so that the other would have the freedom to do the same to Robin. But Nightwing could keep Robin and himself safe if he called a retreat.

Glancing around for the best exit, Nightwing caught sight of the neighboring rooftops. “I thought you said you kept the wannabe ninjas at home, Shrike.”

Looking innocently at his well-stationed troops, Shrike quipped, “Hmm…seems they must’ve followed me. But don’t worry, Nightwing. They will only attack on my command.”

“How reassuring…” Robin muttered from behind Nightwing.

Now that running was out of the question, Nightwing had a choice to make. The area of the roof was too small for Robin and himself to work in tandem, which would be to their strength. Instead, they would have to separate to keep Keyodi and Shrike from cornering them. It would mean they would need to go one on one. The only advantage Nightwing could take would be choosing which one to take on…Shrike or Keyodi?

Nightwing had defeated Shrike in the past. Shrike was a pupil of Lady Shiva and so was Robin. But Keyodi had fought against Batman and was known to be able to best Bruce at times. Also, he was not afraid to use nasty tricks in a fight. Keyodi would strike out in any way possible in order to win. With him, there was no code of honor. So, the decision was made…Robin against Shrike, while Nightwing took on Keyodi.

Robin felt Nightwing’s grip on his arm tighten and then he found himself pulled out to stand beside his brother. Pulling his bo staff and taking on a fighting stance, Robin dared to glance over at Nightwing, who had pulled out his escrima sticks. Without taking his eyes from the advancing enemy, Nightwing nodded toward Shrike. Robin took the signal, knowing this was the guy he was to fight. He stood there for what seemed an eternity, watching the approaching ninjas and wondering how it would end. Butterflies seemed to fly around his stomach. Just how bad were these guys?

Suddenly, he wished he hadn’t wondered that question. Over to his left, Robin barely heard Nightwing’s voice whispering to Oracle. “Contact Batman as soon as you can…tell him it’s Keyodi Ken…don’t worry, he’ll know who it is…well, get Az or Batgirl…actually send for both…Flash and Impulse should be here soon, but I just don’t think we should risk this…I know…I will…love you too…yeah, I’ll keep the Squirt safe…okay.” Then Nightwing took a deep breath and said, “Well, Robin, do you think we can hold ‘em off until back up arrives?”

Trying to sound optimistic and brave, Robin quipped, “Yeah, we can hold down the fort.”

Nightwing didn’t answer right away. His eyes were still on Shrike and Keyodi, who were now circling the two heroes like sharks do to their prey. “Watch yourself, Robin. If you see a way to disengage, do it. Move with all possible speed, stay on the high ground, and wait for reinforcements. Do not re-engage, do not return for me, and do not wait for me. Fight hard. Don’t hold any punches back. Shrike was a student of Shiva’s. That should tell you what he’s capable of here.”

Robin focused on this new enemy and cleared his mind as he readied himself for the fight. Then it happened…fast. Keyodi pulled his sword and screamed as he ran straight towards Nightwing. Robin had taken his eyes off Shrike in order to watch what happened to his brother. That was a mistake. Shrike hit hard and with fury.

Distracted, Robin moved a fraction of a second too late and caught Shrike’s blow in his mid torso. Feeling a rib crack, he rolled away from the force of the blow and staggered. He whipped his bo forward where Shrike parried it away with one of the blades attached to his forearm. As the bo moved in a downward arc, Robin stepped back and whirled under Shrike’s guard, connecting with his right side, forcing Shrike to take a step back.

Shrike recovered with lightening speed and kicked out. Robin dropped below the kick and swung his staff catching Shrike’s planted foot. Shrike allowed his foot to be carried up by the bo’s stroke and used the added momentum to tuck into a somersault. Landing a few steps away on both feet, he released two shurikens toward Robin and streaked forward. Robin deflected one of the throwing stars, but the other struck true and lodged itself in the young hero’s shoulder. Instantly, Shrike was on him.

******************************

Nightwing stood his ground patiently, waiting for Keyodi to come into striking distance. As soon as the ninja entered Nightwing’s range, the hero used his escrima sticks to smoothly disarm his enemy. As the blade flew over near the building’s ledge and landed with a hard thud, Nightwing gave a powerful kick into Keyodi’s solar plexus. He continued his assault on Keyodi with a kick to the chin. Keyodi lurched backwards and into an experienced handspring. He came up in a fighting position. Reaching down, the ninja grabbed a chain lying on the rooftop and struck out at Nightwing. The chain wrapped around the escrima sticks, allowing Keyodi to rip the weapon from Nightwing’s grasp. Now with the blade and escrima sticks discarded, Keyodi used the chain to strike at Nightwing again.

Nightwing jumped, avoiding the chain. However, Keyodi moved on him with lightening speed. As Nightwing’s feet landed on the rooftop, Keyodi quickly hit him with a stomach kick. He advanced on Nightwing with a series of rapid kicks. The hero tried to block his opponent, but found he couldn’t. Nightwing jumped into the air flipping over Keyodi, in hopes of breaking off the painful assault. As he landed, Keyodi struck the back of his knee with a back kick. Nightwing fell to the roof.

Keyodi sprang on him with rapid hits to the side of Nightwing’s neck. Nightwing kicked Keyodi in the upper chest, halting the assault. But only by mere moments. Nightwing knew he had to move, had to get away from Keyodi, for a while. He had to breathe. As he quickly cart wheeled across the roof, Nightwing spied Robin and Shrike over on the opposite end. It was obvious Robin was in trouble, but Nightwing couldn’t offer him any assistance. Not now. Keyodi followed him, hand springing across the roof. The vigilante kicked the ninja in the face, as Keyodi landed near him. Keyodi struck out with equal ferocity, but missed his target, as Nightwing jumped onto the ledge and back flipped off. He tried to kick Keyodi’s feet out from under him, but missed his mark as well.

****************************

With his right side weakened by the lodged shuriken, Robin fought to keep Shrike on his left. Seeing the boy’s strategy, Shrike jabbed twice, opening Robin’s defense to a right-sided movement, as the young hero tried to deflect the blows. When Robin’s vulnerable side opened up, Shrike slashed the blade on his arm forward, aiming for Robin’s exposed torso. At the last possible moment, his blade connected with Robin’s bo. The bo lodged between Shrike’s arm and blade.

Shrike smiled, pulled his arm up, bringing the bo with it. Then he struck down with his other arm, neatly disarming the boy. Seeing an open opportunity, Robin kneed Shrike in the groin and regained a grip on his bo. This move allowed the boy to drop down, using his weight as extra leverage on his still-trapped bo. Along with the force of Shrike’s own blow, Robin was able to force Shrike’s arm backward at an unnatural angle. There was a satisfying pop, as Shrike’s elbow popped out of joint.

Uttering a curse under his breath, Shrike grabbed the bo with his good arm, leaned his weight forward and brought it back under Robin’s guard, tearing it from the boy’s grip again and landing several punishing blows to his ribs. Thrown off balance, Robin gasped in pain as more ribs cracked, but brought both hands up under Shrike’s chin, forcing his head back. Shrike merely flowed with the blow and used the momentum to batter Robin’s right bleeding shoulder with a hammer blow. The blow drove the shuriken further in and Robin cried out as blood flowed quickly from the aching wound.

Shrike dislodged the bo from his immobile left arm and brought the bo down in a sledgehammer stroke toward Robin’s right shoulder. Robin dropped and rolled under the blow to the other side of Shrike. He was up in an instant and executed a backward one-handed handspring in order to give him more room away from Shrike and his own bo. Shrike advanced, throwing the bo under Robin’s feet as he attempted to land from the acrobatic move. Robin landed hard on his knees as Shrike brought an open hand across Robin’s face, splitting his lip and snapping his head back. A closed fist followed to Robin’s brow, blooding his eye and knocking him backward.

As he fell backward, his head struck the edge of the roof. With his head ringing and his vision blurred, he could barely make out Shrike standing over him with the bo staff ready to be brought down on his neck in a crushing blow. Pulling on his inner resources, he brought his legs up in a scissor kick and caught Shrike off guard. Shrike rolled quickly with the blow, landed on his feet several steps back, and attempted to close quickly.

**************************

Keyodi continued his attack on Nightwing with a series of punches to the side of his head and face. Then with a flat hand, Keyodi struck out like a cobra, striking Nightwing in the upper chest—hard. Nightwing had managed to lighten the blow only slightly by kicking Keyodi in the solar plexus at the same time. However, Keyodi’s strike caused Nightwing to fall to the ground gasping for air. Feeling his heart slow down, Nightwing registered the blow through immense pain. It was meant as a deathblow…one Batman had taught him about long ago. A victim unfortunate enough to receive the full brunt of such a strike would be fatally injured. Without leaving the slightest indication of a bruise, this blow had the ability to liquefy all of the victim’s internal organs when delivered correctly. The victim wouldn’t necessarily die instantly. In fact, many had lingered hours, days, some even weeks before succumbing to their injuries. No doubt that this was Keyodi’s intention. Keyodi’s revenge would be for Bruce to watch his “son” die a horrible death.

Fortunately, Keyodi had not struck true to his target. However, he was not waiting on Nightwing to regain his feet. As the hero looked up, he saw Keyodi standing over him, the ninja’s hand raised in the Tiger Claw…another fatal blow, in which the windpipe would be crushed and the neck broken. Despite the pain, Nightwing rolled back onto his shoulders, kicking Keyodi’s chin. Allowing his momentum to follow through into a backwards somersault, Nightwing rolled unsteadily to his feet.

***************************

When Robin had regained a shaky footing, he feigned a left sided kick. Shrike attempted to stop the movement only to have Robin catch him on the temple with a finger stroke. Even though he dropped to the ground, Shrike was able to control his fall and perform a leg sweep, forcing Robin off balance as he leapt up. Before Robin could land, Shrike came up and caught the boy on the right arm, breaking it with a resounding snap. Robin cried out and slumped to the ground. Shrike closed in again. Robin did his best to recover and swept his leg out, causing Shrike to tumble to the ground. Robin wrested the bo from Shrike’s grip and swept it forward to connect with Shrike’s skull. 

“Rob!”

Robin stopped in mid-motion at the familiar voice shouting through the storm. Still half a mile away, Superboy flew toward his friend. While Robin’s attention was snapped away for a split second by Superboy’s yell, Shrike rammed a closed fist into Robin’s right bleeding shoulder. Robin cried out in pain, as his shoulder separated. The momentum flipped Robin backward, his head connecting with the edge of the building as he flew into open space. No line available, no conscious ability to make one ready, his fading vision caught his brother’s face, as Nightwing turned toward his cry. In that split second, Robin watched Keyodi strike and Nightwing’s face paled, as the older hero dropped motionless to the ground. Then the roof passed out of sight and Robin fell into the darkness.

*****************************

As Nightwing had been recovering from the punishing assault, he heard Robin’s desperate cry. He looked to see the boy that he considered a brother, going over the edge of the building with no line. He was bloodied, obviously injured, and only half conscious. Nightwing knew that Robin would not be able to even hold onto a line if he could pull one out in time. As he began to move in order to help the boy, a force struck him in his chest. The pain spread over his body instantly. Time seemed to crawl as Nightwing turned his head. Keyodi Ken stood before him. The sneering ninja’s hand was still positioned in the deathblow over Nightwing’s chest. As the fatally wounded hero fell to the ground, his only thoughts were a prayer for his fallen brother. 


	11. The Fallen

Chapter 11

The Fallen

Superboy watched in horror as Robin fell toward the street below. Quickly, he rushed to aid his fallen friend. Matching Robin’s speed, Superboy gently pulled the Boy Wonder into his arms and started to slow their descent and curve into an upward swing. Robin moaned as gravity began to push against his broken body, yet he remained unconscious. When Superboy had lifted them above the rooftop of the fight, he looked down to see Nightwing laying face down with the two ninjas standing on the roof. The older ninja was walking over to retrieve his weapon near the edge of the building. The younger ninja stood over Nightwing. He kicked and taunted the fallen hero viciously. Superboy felt his anger boil as he noticed Nightwing was not even responding to the punishment.

“Leave him alone!”

Keyodi looked up from retrieving his katana and smiled evilly at the teenage clone of Superman. “Ah…a friend of the deceased I presume. Tell Batman that Keyodi sends his deepest sympathies.”

Shrike laughed joyfully at the remark before adding, “Yeah, and you can tell him that Shrike doesn’t care to send a thing.”

If Robin had not been cradled in his arms, Superboy was positive he would have swooped down and pummeled those ninjas to death. But he was not about to risk his friend’s life for revenge. So Superboy watched as Keyodi saluted him with a bow and then melted into the shadows. Shrike gave one final kick to Nightwing’s side before waving and following the other ninja. A sudden lightening flash distracted Superboy for a moment. When he looked back to the roof, there was no sign of the ninjas.

Cautiously, Superboy approached the roof. He was not positive that the ninjas were gone. Even though he had superpowers, the eternal teen knew that enemies, who could take on two of the Bat’s kids and win, would be formidable indeed. Plus, he was not willing to put Robin or Nightwing in any more danger. As Superboy’s feet hit the rooftop, Robin began to stir a little.

“…Nightwing…gotta help…”

“Rob?” Superboy gently shook his friend. When a sharp hiss escaped Robin’s lips, Kon was immediately sorry. “Oh God, Rob…I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just wanted to see if you were awake.”

“…Kon?…hurts to breathe…can’t breathe…” Robin gasped for air in an unnatural manner. “…broken rib…lung’s punctured…” The Boy Wonder’s words faded into weak gasps as he passed out again.

As sprinkles flecked across his face, Superboy began to tremble as his fear and guilt mounted. Robin’s injuries were bad. Nightwing wasn’t moving. All of it was his fault. If he hadn’t yelled out and distracted Robin, then the Boy Wonder would have won the battle and Nightwing wouldn’t have looked away from the other ninja. How stupid could he be! His stupidity was immense.

Then he heard a soft female voice coming over Robin’s COM link. “Nightwing? Nightwing, can you hear me? Robin, are you out there? Oh God, please say something…please! Anybody say something!”

Finding the small communication device, Superboy spoke into it. “Um…this is Superboy…Nightwing and Robin are unavailable…Can I take a message?”

“Kon!” The voice sounded relieved and apprehensive at the same time. “What happened? What’s going on? Where’s Nightwing and Robin?”

“Is this Spoiler?” Superboy was gently lowering his friend down to the ground and checking his pulse.

“No! It doesn’t matter who I am. Tell me what’s going on…NOW!”

“And compromise my friend and his big bro? I don’t think so! Who is this?” Superboy was not taking any more chances. He was sure Batman was going to kill him, as it was…after all, Bats had the kryptonite ring. But maybe if he used his brain and didn’t make things any worse, Batman would give him a quick and painless death.

“Is this better?” Oracle’s mechanical voice answered back. “I repeat…what’s happened?”

“Ohmygod! Oracle, there were these two fraggin’ ninjas and they just beat Robin and Nightwing to a pulp! What do I do?”

***************

Barbara sat frustrated at her computer terminal. All she knew was that the fight had sounded brutal. She hadn’t dared speak to either Nightwing or Robin for fear of distracting them. However, when both heroes had become silent except for an occasional moan, Barbara had become worried. Now, Superboy was answering her through Robin’s COM link.

“What kind of injuries?” she heard herself bark out. Then she added, “Robin first.” It almost pained her to say those words. Even though she loved Robin dearly and prayed for his well-being, Barbara wanted to hear that Nightwing was alive. However, she knew Dick would want her to get Tim help first if necessary.

“He’s breathing all funny. A little while ago, he woke up and said that he thought his lung was punctured. There’s this bone sticking out of his arm and it’s bleeding real bad. And a metal sharp looking star thingy is stuck in his right shoulder and it’s bleeding, too…Frag! His costume is soaked in blood! That’s not good, is it?”

Barbara could hear the fear in Kon’s voice. She felt herself wanting to feed off of it, but the years she had spent training and working under the Bat had seasoned her. Barbara was Oracle and Oracle was a professional. She ran through her options. Bruce was out as Matches with no tracer or communicator. Dr. Leslie Thompkins was actually taking a vacation to visit family living outside of Gotham. Barbara was going to have to depend on the help of those not in the immediate Bat family. Instantly, she remembered the scheduled medical training at the Young Justice Headquarters. A team of trained medical staff from STAR Labs was to be on hand to give lessons on emergency care for injured colleagues, so the newest generation of heroes would be ready to provide care on the battlefield. Her decision made, Oracle began entering the information she was given and send it to the Young Justice Headquarters. “No, Kon…that’s not good. You’re going to need to help stop the bleeding…” Oracle informed, even as she sent out the emergency call.

****************

“Wow! I wish there had been a hang out like this when I was a kid!” Kyle walked through the recreation room of the YJ Headquarters like a child in a toy store. His mouth hung opened and his green eyes looked as though they would pop right out of his head. “This is so cool! Why can’t we have a Playstation 2 on the moon?” Kyle whined pitifully.

Superman rolled his eyes. “Kyle, it’s not like you don’t play video games with that ring of yours.”

“Yeah, but you see I actually have to imagine what’s going on and happening next. That’s no fun! I want…no, make that need a Playstation 2 at our Headquarters. It can be so boring on Watchtower duty!”

“You don’t need to play video games during Watchtower duty…that’s a distraction,” Superman said forcefully with a pointing finger.

“Dude, you’ve been hanging around Batman too long,” Kyle began to protest. But a sharp pulse combined with flickering lights stopped him. “What’s that?”

“An emergency,” J’onn answered. The three JLA members made their way to the communication room, where they found Red Tornado intensely watching the computer screen.

“What’s happening?” Superman asked in an apprehensive voice.

Red Tornado did not answer immediately. However when he did, the worry was evident in his voice. “Robin has been injured. Massive trauma to shoulder/chest area, apparent broken arm, possible lung puncture. He’s in Bludhaven and Oracle is requesting immediate transport here. Wants to know if the STAR Lab doctors are available and the new med center ready?”

“Yes. Inform Oracle that the doctors are here and we’ll alert them.” Superman started to move swiftly away when Red Tornado halted him.

“There’s more…Nightwing has been injured as well. Superboy is on scene and is feeding Oracle the info…he is being patched through now…”

The older heroes held their breath as they waited anxiously for the report to come through.

*******************

Even though he hated leaving his friend, Superboy turned his full attention to Nightwing. Oracle wanted his status as well. The older hero was face down and very still. Carefully, he rolled Nightwing over onto his back. Listening for a heartbeat, Superboy heard a very faint and sporadic beat coming from Nightwing’s chest.

“Kon?” Oracle prodded.

“Yeah…he’s got a heartbeat. But it’s not much of one. He’s not breathing all that well either. Got some cuts and bruises. Not much blood though…just a little around his nose and mouth…oh man, some blood’s coming out of his ears too. Does that mean head injury?”

“Internal injuries,” Oracle barely whispered. Then shaking herself, she asked more firmly, “Anything else?”

“Not that I can see,” Superboy answered. As his gaze moved between both fallen heroes, he spoke again, his voice echoing her own helplessness and desperation. “What do I do now?”

“Wait there with them. Help is on the way,” Oracle informed.

*******************

Flash zipped past Impulse and laughed. “Can’t you go any faster, Slowpoke?” Wally and Bart had been taking their time getting to Bludhaven by zigzagging through different nearby cities…Metropolis, New York, and Gotham. Now their race was taking them on a lap through the mountains of Ossaville before turning back toward the coast and their final destination.

“Yeah, but you’re legs are longer than mine!” Impulse whined. Then with a wicked grin, the younger speedster asked, “Are we there yet?”

Giving an equally evil smile, Flash replied, “I think we took a wrong turn at Albuquerque.”

“Where’s that?”

“New Mexico, Bart.”

“Oh.” After a moment of silence, Impulse cautiously asked, “When did we go through New Mexico?”

The older hero shook his head and gave a little snort. Suddenly, Flash’s JLA communicator switched on. Oracle’s voice blasted urgently through. “Flash – Location.”

“I’m coming up on Bludhaven…why?” Flash pointed to his earpiece and mouthed JLA when Impulse gave him a lopsided confused expression.

“We have an emergency. Nightwing and Robin are down and need assistance.”

Wally’s heart dropped heavily in his chest. Here he was taking his precious time getting to the ‘Haven and his best friend was in need. What was he thinking? Crime fighting was not a game. He knew this. Barry taught him that. Dick taught him that. Yet here he was acting as if it were…and in front of an impressionable boy at that! “Location?” Flash inquired and then listened intently as he increased his speed.

**********************

Superboy sat between the two fallen heroes trying his best to put pressure on Robin’s open wounds and keep an eye on Nightwing’s shallow breaths. He knew that he had only been there a total of 8 minutes from the moment he caught Robin to the time he was sitting there waiting for help to arrive. However, it felt as though a whole eternity had passed.

A sudden shot of wind and a streak of red appeared on the roof and materialized into two human forms. “Flash! Imp! You gotta help! They’re gonna die…it’s my fault…they’re gonna die!” Superboy felt himself starting to lose control as he whispered softly to himself, “They’re gonna die…just like Tana.” 

Immediately, Flash pulled Superboy out of the way as he said, “I need you to pull yourself together, Kid. You won’t be any good to either of them if you fall apart.” The next instant Wally thought his statement was easier said than done. He looked down at his best friend with the realization that Dick looked like death. The exposed skin was pale, lips turning blue, and blood seeping out of his ears, mouth, and nose indicating brutal internal injuries. However, what really scared Wally the most was Dick’s unresponsiveness to touch. Whereas Robin moaned with every movement or pressure that was applied to his body, Dick remained deathly still.

“Whatdowedo?Whatdowedo?” Impulse asked worriedly.

“We’re taking them to the YJ Headquarters. Bart, can you carry Robin?” Flash had already begun to lift Nightwing into his arms with great care.

“I think so,” Impulse answered shakily.

“I need you to know so…can you?”

Looking very serious, yet very young, Impulse answered with a strong, “Yes.”

“Then pick him up carefully and run as fast as you can without stumbling…get him to the YJ headquarters. Understand?” Flash gave a gratifying nod at Impulse’s answer, which was a streak of red and an empty place where Robin had been laying and Bart standing.

“What do I do?” Superboy asked as Flash adjusted his injured friend to a more comfortable position.

“Stay here and explain what you saw to Azrael and Batgirl…they’ll want to investigate I’m sure. Then meet us back at Headquarters, okay?” With that, Flash took off.

Superboy stood alone on the rooftop. Looking down, he saw he was standing in a pool of Robin’s blood. Lifting his hands to rub over his tired eyes, Kon stopped and stared in horror…the blood was on his hands too. He was covered in Robin’s blood. It was his entire fault. He was so stupid!


	12. The Scapegoat

Chapter 12

The Scapegoat

Matches Malone leaned nonchalantly against the building beside the telephone booth. As he watched Dusty Ogden hang up the receiver and exit the cramped space, he flipped the chewed match from his mouth and followed.

Nervously, Dusty cleared his throat. A man of only twenty-eight years, short, and unattractive, Dusty would never really be described as the sharpest tool in the shed. However, he was street-wise…well, just enough as to have survived the Gotham streets since he was but a mere child of five living with his Uncle Mack. Uncle Mack worked for Cobblepot and Dusty inherited the position a few years back when his uncle finally retired with a nice cozy cell at Blackgate. Unfortunately, Dusty didn’t quite have the confidence needed to control all the thugs the Penguin hired to work the less than legitimate jobs that he supported. So Dusty found himself looking at Matches and the three other men with a sense of meager authority.

“So what’s the boss man say?” Matches probed after a moment of silence.

“Rhino called in and said that the Burnley Town Missive is clean…Able Crown his own self told Penguin they’s got nothin’ to do wit dat mess. So’s Rhino went to see if any of them East Riders know of it and one of ‘em said that it was the Vicelords. Said that they heard the Vicelords were claiming it was them.” Dusty cracked his knuckles as if to say he were ready for a fight.

“But ain’t the East Riders the rival gang of the Vicelords? Youse don’t think that it’s just a bunch of talk to get some heat on the Vicelords, huh?” Matches made sure to make Dusty think it was his idea.

“Yeah, man! That’s what I was thinkin’!” Then the younger man’s face scrunched up as he began to refocus his thoughts. “Still, the Boss wants us to be sure and check it out. Just in case…we wouldn’t want to go against any orders.” 

Frankie, a rugged looking man, spoke up next. “So where are we gonna go looking for them Vicelords?”

“Their hangout…O’Reilly’s Pub,” Dusty said, before waving the group of men to follow him down the street.

******************************************

“What were you thinking!?!” Sean Donovan sat glaring at the young man across from him. Both were sitting at a corner table in O’Reilly’s Pub.

Dice flinched slightly at the accusing glint in his leader’s eyes. “I…I just thought it would be…easy money. Come on, man! It’s nothing we can’t handle, right? I mean who’s afraid of that little, short, freak bird-man?”

Sean reached across the table and pulled Dice up into his face. “I did not initiate you into the Vicelords to make decisions about what gigs we pull. You are not the brains. You follow commands. My commands. Is that understood?” Donovan spoke in even tones that brooked no argument.

“Yeah, man…sure. I gotcha.”

“You better. And you better hope that ‘little, short, freak bird-man’ doesn’t cause any trouble…’ cuz if he does, I’m throwing you out as bait. You will take the fall on your own!” With that being said, Sean shoved Dice back into his seat.

Hanging his head, Dice tried to look unperturbed. However, a loud curse from Donovan caused his head to pop up and look in the direction of the door. A group of five large men entered the bar. Dice felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. He recognized several as belonging to the Penguin.

“Now you’ve done it,” Sean muttered. “I’m going out the back…you will stay here and tell them it was all you.”

“And if I don’t?” Dice shot back.

“You won’t make it home tonight.” The icy stare of Sean’s eyes conveyed the truth in those words. “Nice knowing you, Dice.” With that, Sean Donovan made a hasty exit through the backdoor.

Dice stayed glued to his chair unable to move. It was like his life was beginning to flash before his eyes. He knew that either way he chose to go…tonight would be the last night of his life. Why had he been such an idiot? At the time, it had seemed like a good idea and one that would bring him a higher standing in the Vicelords. Thinking back, Dice ran over all the details of that fateful conversation in his mind.

A young man about his age had approached Dice in that very bar a week earlier.

“Ah…red and black? You’re a Vicelord, aren’t  ya ?” the stranger asked.

“So what’s it to you?” Dice made sure to snuff his nose up at the newcomer.

“Heard your gang’s the best…and I’m looking to hire the best for a job. Interested?” Then, as if in an afterthought, the other man added, “I am talking to the right person, huh? You look like one of the leaders…you know, the one in charge.”

Feeling a bit of pride and egoism creep into his head, Dice answered, “Yeah, man. But first, what’s the job?”

“All you have to do is a little breaking and entering.”

“What’re we stealing?”

“Nothing. All you will do is leave a business card on the lobby desk. Simple as that. Don’t even need to stay long enough to worry about the cops.” The stranger chuckled at Dice’s clearly unconvinced expression. “Let me explain this way. My boss needs to have a certain Caped Crusader’s attention pulled away and distracted for one night…”

“Hold it! The Bat?”

“Not so loud…” The stranger moved a finger to his lips. “Don’t worry though. You will not be the one dealing with the Bat. What I need for you to do is leave evidence leading to another gang…the Penguin’s.” Pulling out a business card with the name Oswald Cobblepot etched out in fine lettering on the top, the stranger smiled easily. “So what do you say?”

“How much?”

“How’s about ten grand?”

Dice felt his mouth drop open. If he could pull this off, Donovan would have to move him into the right hand man position of the gang. That would be second in command! Ten grand for such a simple thing as that? It would only take about three of the gang members to get the job done.

“You’ve got yourself a deal,  Mr …um…”

“Shrike. You can just call me Shrike.”

*******************************

When Matches walked through the doors of the bar, he immediately noticed Donovan and Dice in the corner of the room. Donovan left in a rush, leaving Dice alone. The young Vicelord held his head low in defeat, as if he knew what was coming and could do nothing about it.

Dusty was a little slower on eyeing the corner table. He never knew that Donovan was there…but he did see Dice and knew the young man was wearing the colors of the Vicelords. Turning to look at his men, Dusty ordered, “Frankie, Max, and Charlie stay here. If there’s trouble, you know what to do. Make sure no more Vicelords make it past the door.” Nodding their heads in understanding, the three men spread out across the front of the bar. “Matches, you come with me and help interrogate.”

Rolling his eyes behind his shades, Matches thought that Dusty wouldn’t be able to make a sinner in a confessional confess to anything…much less a hardened Vicelord. As the two men neared the table, Matches also noted how pale Dice had gotten. In an instant, the Great Detective knew…this man was the scapegoat.

“So what’s the Vicelords got against Penguin, punk?” Dusty asked in an over-dramatized voice.

“Nothin,’” Dice answered back woodenly. “It was all me. I’m the one who done it. Put the card on the desk myself.”

Matches narrowed his eyes. This kid was admitting to setting up the Penguin’s gang all by him self? Did he have a death wish? Speaking up, Malone voiced his opinion. “Isn’t that one complicated way to commit suicide, Kid?”

Dice actually looked up and gave a weak half smile. “Guess so…although I wouldn’t necessarily call it suicide. Just a case of the big head gone bad.”

Dusty sighed at all of this unnecessary chatter. They had found the culprit and now it was time to deal with him. “Hate to do this, but you know the rules, right? You go against the Penguin…you pay the price.” Dusty slowly pulled his gun around, carefully keeping it out of the public’s eyeshot.

Feeling the weapon touch his side, Dice nodded his head slowly. “I’m getting up.” Then after a deep breath, he asked, “If I don’t cause any trouble, will you make sure it’s fast and painless?”

“Whatever. Let’s get going,” Dusty muttered as he motioned the younger man forward.

Matches followed, his mind already running through his options. How could he keep Dusty and the others from killing Dice and get the information he needed from the young  Vicelord without his loyalty to Penguin being questioned? Suddenly, Matches reached out and grabbed Dice by the scruff of the neck. “Don’t  youse worry about this one, Mr. Ogden.” Malone made sure to show Dusty Ogden respect. “I’ll handle the kid.”

Of course, Dusty had heard all the rumors about how tough a henchman Matches Malone could be, so he was more than willing to let the man take over the business of settling a score. Also, if a cop or good Samaritan should show up, Matches would take the fall and Dusty would be squeaky clean. So without protest, Dusty watched Malone drag the young  Vicelord outside.

*************************

Dice had never been so scared in his life. Being shoved out of the pub and down a dark street into an even darker alley, the young man could not help but think he was living the last moments of his life. Matches had a firm grip on him and slammed him face first against the back wall of the alley, blooding the younger man’s nose in the process. Roughly, Malone jerked his victim around and pinned Dice’s back to the wall.

Seeing the defeat in the other man’s eyes, Matches knew he had Dice where he wanted him. “ Youse remember me, Kid?  Youse remember who I am?”

Nodding his head, the  Vicelord answered in a trembling voice, “Yeah, you’re Robbie’s old man.” Then to the young man’s absolute horror, Matches reached over and pulled out Dice’s own knife from the pocket of the red and black jacket he wore. “Aw man! Please, don’t do me that way…tell me you got a gun. A gun’s got to be less painful.”

Flicking the knife open, Matches acted as if he hadn’t heard Dice’s desperate plea. He placed the weapon under the younger man’s chin and seemed to consider his next move. “Yeah,  youse and Robbie were on the same team ‘til  youse guys got caught.  Youse and the others got out on probations with a  coupla months in county. Robbie’s back in  Blackgate .” Malone tightened his grip on Dice and allowed his jaw muscles to tense. The knife pressed menacingly against the  Vicelord’s throat, drawing a slight drop of blood. However, Matches expression slowly changed. Taking a calming breath, the older man spoke thoughtfully. “But  Robbie’d want me to look after his friends.”

Dice breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the knife move away from his neck and the griping hands loosened a bit. “You…you’re  lettin ’ me go?”

Eying the young man carefully, Malone smirked. “Not without some  kinda payback.”

“Anything,” Dice readily agreed.

“ We’s both know that  youse ain’t the only one behind this scheme.  So’s youse gonna tell me the truth.”

At first, Dice thought of refusing to give up his employer’s name. Then he reasoned out the price of that response. Matches would finish him off if he kept silent. And Shrike wasn’t the one standing in the alley ready to kill him. So the  Vicelord opted to take his chances by telling Matches the truth. “Shrike…he called himself Shrike.”

The name ‘Shrike’ echoed through Matches’ head. However, he kept any recognition of the man hidden as he asked, “And what’s this Shrike got against Penguin?”

“ Nothin ’ man.”

Matches growled and slammed Dice back against the wall. “Be straight wit me, Dice!”

Dice groaned at his now bruised ribs and gasped hoarsely, “I ain’t yanking your chain, man! I swear!”

“ So’s why Shrike  settin ’ up my boss?”

Looking nervously around in the darkness, Dice answered, “It’s a distraction…for the Bat.”

For almost half a minute, Matches Malone stood staring the younger man down. Then quick as lightening, the older man pulled the knife up to Dice’s face again.

“Hey man! You said you was  lettin ’ me go!” Dice protested. “What the…” Without warning, Matches had grabbed the  Vicelord’s left hand and slashed the knife across it. Dice cursed loudly before yelling, “God! Oh God, man! That  freakin ’ hurts!” Dice quickly covered the gash with his right hand, as the blood poured from the wound. “What’d you do that for?”

Ignoring Dice’s outcry, Matches calmly ordered, “ Youse take off that jacket. Make sure  t’cover it in blood.”

At first, Dice looked dumbfounded up at Malone. Then understanding dawned in his eyes and he followed through dutifully. Taking off his jacket, he made sure to smear blood in particular spots…around the left chest area and on the lower right pocket. Matches motioned for Dice to hand the jacket over. Then the older man punched the knife through in the middle of the bloody spots.

After looking over his handy work with satisfaction, Matches grabbed Dice’s face under the young man’s chin and made sure he had Dice’s attention. “ Youse get out of Gotham for a while.” With that, Matches Malone turned and left the alley carrying the bloody jacket and knife.

Dice stood trembling for a minute. Then he turned and fled into the comforting darkness of the Gotham night.

**************************

Dusty looked impatiently at his watch. How long did it take to kill a guy? About to give the order to leave and go check on their fellow henchman, Dusty saw Matches stroll through the door. Malone was carrying the red and black jacket of the young  Vicelord . Walking over to Dusty, Matches moved the jacket slightly over, allowing a bloody knife that was concealed to be seen for a brief second, along with the bloodstains on the clothing.

“You  offed the guy with his own knife?” Dusty asked incredulously.

“Less  incriminatin ,’ don’t you think, Mr. Ogden?”  Matches’s expression seemed to beg for approval.

“Um…yeah, sure.” Dusty thought for a second and then asked, “What’d you do with the body though?”

“Took out the trash,” Matches answered easily, indicating he had disposed of it in the dumpster.

The other henchmen snickered and clapped Malone on the back. “Ain’t nobody better at  settlin ’ a score than Matches!” Frankie exclaimed.

Matches just shrugged as if killing off rival gangsters was an every day business. Then he laid the jacket and knife on the table before Dusty. “Mr. Ogden, I need to check in wit the kid at home.  D’ya mind?”

“No, go ahead.”

Matches Malone crossed the bar to the payphones. He dialed a number that only he knew and waited for the answer.

**************************

Commissioner Michael Akins sat at his office desk looking over the latest reports he had received on the movements in the Penguin’s operation. He was so engrossed in the details that he jumped when his phone began to ring. He looked down to notice what line the call was coming from and knew immediately it was Batman. “Commissioner Akins here.”

“Just  callin ’ to check in.  Youse doin ’ alright?”

“Batman? Is that you?”

“Yeah…just got done here and was  wonderin ’ if I need’s to take care of anything else tonight.”

“Not that I know of…my missing undercover cops both contacted me about an hour ago. Said they were being watched too closely to contact me earlier. I think we have this situation under control now…that is unless you think differently.”

“Nah,  nothin ’ major. Just remember  youse can always reach me if  youse needs me.”

“Same here. Take care.”

“ Youse too.”

****************************

Matches hung up the phone and made sure he had a grim face as he walked back to Dusty and the other men.

“What’s wrong, Matches?” Dusty asked as he saw the upset expression.

“Stupid son of mine!” Matches voice took on an irritated tone. “Done  gots hisself in  juvie again!” Muttering a curse under his breath, Matches slammed his hand on the table. “Sorry to run out on  youse guys…but I’ve  gots to go and see jus’ what  kinda trouble my Jack’s got into this time.”

“Hey don’t sweat it, Matches! We’ll explain it to the Boss man.” Dusty waved him off and then added, “Take it easy on the kid. He’s only  followin ’ in his old man’s footsteps.”

Matches just nodded and then left the bar. Stepping out into the night air, he heard a distant rumble of thunder from the south. Thoughts of his real boys in Bludhaven invaded his mind. When he got home, he would call to check on them. But right now, Batman had a city to patrol for at least a few more hours.

****************************


	13. The Untouchables

Chapter 13

The Untouchables

Kyle  Rayner felt ill. He had seen his fair share of blood and carnage. But to see someone so young bleeding profusely and in so much pain was just a horrifying experience. Standing against the wall in order to keep out of the way, Kyle watched as the doctors began to work quickly on the broken body of Robin.

Impulse, who had just rushed his teammate into the med lab, stepped away from the organized chaos of the med team. He’s chest was heaving up and down from what must have been the most desperate run of his life. Kyle noticed the frightened gleam in the young speedster’s eyes. Then the artist, who was so meticulous with details, closed his own eyes sharply. However, it was too late. Kyle’s mind had already registered the sight of the boy before him. Impulse was covered in blood. The boy’s costume was literally dripping in some areas. To add to that, there was a perfectly shaped red imprint of a hand on Impulse’s shoulder. Robin had been holding onto his friend during the critical run.

A swift shock of wind caused Kyle to open his eyes once again. The room had another patient now. Flash was carefully lowering Nightwing onto a waiting gurney. Doctors swiftly moved to work on the newest arrival. In almost eerie replay, Flash stepped away from his injured friend just as Impulse had done only moments before.

How could this have happened? Kyle’s mind began to shriek. The Bat’s family was immune to this sort of thing. They were the untouchables of the superhero community. Each one had a plan for everything. Batman would have taught his own how to survive any type of attack. The thought of Batman chilled Kyle’s blood in his veins. What would happen if the Bat lost one of his own? He had heard stories of a lost Robin and how Batman had almost went crazy from the grief. Now that two of his kids were down, what would that mean? The young Green Lantern shuddered at the thought.

*******************

Breathing unsteadily, Flash backed away allowing the doctors to work on his best friend. Suddenly, the Scarlet Speedster felt a slight tug on his arm. Looking down, he saw Impulse…Bart…staring up at him expectantly. The boy was close to tears. Wally knew that the med lab was not going to be the best place for Bart to stay. Already Robin was crying out in pain as the doctors hurriedly assessed his injuries and discussed the best course of action. Experience told Wally the cries of agony would only get louder before all was said and done. He couldn’t allow Bart to go through the horror of watching Robin being tortured back to health. Wally wasn’t even sure he could stand the thought of listening to Nightwing in pain if Dick were conscious enough to know of it.

“Bart…come on. Let’s get you out of here,” Wally spoke gently in quiet tones.

“Is Robin…will he be okay?” Bart’s bottom lip quivered slightly.

Not sure how to answer the question, Wally shrugged and took his time before responding. “The doctors are going to do their best for both Robin and Nightwing. Our job is done. We got them here. Now we need to stay out of the way. Come on. We can stay in the  rec room.”

Wally steered Bart slowly out of the room and down the hall.

********************

Superman stood between the two beds that held Robin and Nightwing. Unsure of what to do, the Man of Steel glanced from one injured hero to the next. He wished Batman were there to step into the role of being in charge. After all, the critical patients were Bruce’s family, not Superman’s. The  Kryptonian felt totally helpless at the moment. Frankly, it scared him to his very core.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and Superman looked back to see J’onn’s reassuring presence. <I shall assist with Robin. You keep abreast with Nightwing’s condition. When Bruce gets here, we shall both be able to brief him on his boys’ status.>

<Good idea, J’onn. Thanks.> Superman smiled at his friend and teammate. Then he walked over to stand closer to Nightwing and listen to the doctors’ conversation.

********************

The Martian  Manhunter had sensed his friend’s hesitation over the stressful situation. Superman was faced with the dilemma of where to focus his attention. Even though Superman was concerned for both young heroes, the  Kryptonian felt a stronger urge to help Nightwing. That feeling was only natural since Superman had a closer relationship with the oldest of Batman’s partners. So J’onn had made the decision easier. Besides, Robin needed the Martian’s help more than Nightwing at present.

Approaching the Boy Wonder, J’onn could sense the fear and pain that radiated from the boy. Robin was struggling to breathe and was constantly trying to sit up in order to look over at Nightwing. Reaching out, J’onn placed a steady hand on Robin’s forehead. Speaking in a gentle voice so as not to disturb the injured boy further, J’onn looked deep into the blue eyes, concealed behind a mask, and read the pain there. “Relax, my friend. Just listen to the sound of my voice and relax. Batman taught you how to isolate the pain, did he not? We can do that together. Concentrate.”

Robin did relax slightly. However, his injuries were screaming at him, so that he could not forget their existence. But despite all of that, Robin’s thoughts were not on himself. “…Nightwing…help Nightwing…” he gasped out.

“Nightwing is receiving the best of care, Robin. Superman will see to that.” J’onn gave a reassuring smile. When he was sure that the Boy Wonder was calmer, J’onn then asked a nearby doctor what needed to be done.

“One of his ribs punctured a lung. So in order to help him breathe, we’ll need to insert a chest tube.” The doctors were already getting the necessary instruments ready. Whatever clothes had been left on Robin were being cut off. But when one of the medical staff went for the mask, she found her wrist captured in a large green hand.

J’onn shook his head at her and said, “No.”

Robin was beginning to shake, partly from fear and partly from shock. The Martian  Manhunter watched as a doctor moved the boy’s broken arm away from his side, preparing Robin for the chest tube. J’onn spoke telepathically then. <Robin, I need you to relax. Allow me to help. The doctors are going to insert a chest tube now. It will be very painful at first. But after it is in place, you should be able to breathe easier.>

Without saying a word, Robin reached over with his left hand and grabbed onto one of J’onn’s hands tightly. Closing his eyes shut, the boy concentrated on isolating the coming pain.

*********************

Bright lights. Darkness. More bright lights. Now sounds. Almost like in a restaurant. The clanking and chattering of the background. But no, it was not a restaurant. Something was different. Must be the people standing over him. Waiters didn’t do that. These people were talking to each other and looking worriedly down at him. But these were strangers. Who and why were these people here? Oh wait. A familiar face. A friendly face. Superman. Safe. He’ll keep us safe.

Ouch! That hurt! Pain…lots of pain. Why was it so hard to breathe all of a sudden? And he was cold…like when Mr. Freeze froze him that time. What was happening? What had happened to bring him to this place? Flashes of memory. In Bludhaven with Robin. Goofing off waiting for the Speedsters. Shrike. Keyodi Ken. The fight. Robin going over the ledge into the darkness.

“…robin…”

**********************

J’onn felt the smaller hand that gripped his larger one tighten. Robin’s jaw clenched down. A tear made its way from under the green mask to slide down the Boy Wonder’s cheek. Connected telepathically, J’onn could feel the white-hot piercing sensation in his side as if he were the one getting the chest tube.

Not able to keep silent, Robin finally cried out sharply. “Oh God! Please stop! Make it stop!” More tears began to flood his eyes. Desperately, the young hero grasped at J’onn’s hand, finding odd comfort in the touch. Just as the pain seemed too much, darkness came and took Robin away.

“He’s passed out,” J’onn informed the doctors.

“Not surprising,” one of them answered back. “He’s lost a lot of blood. I’m really shocked he was even conscious when he arrived.”

“We need to try to wake him up as soon as possible though. Don’t want him slipping into a coma,” a second doctor advised.

With the chest tube in place at last, the blood that had filled Robin’s collapsed lung was allowed to flow out into a waiting container. J’onn blinked at the sight. The boy had lost so much blood already and now even more. The Martian knew what needed to be done next…blood transfusion.

Just as this thought was crossing his mind, Red Tornado approached. In his hands, he carried several bags of blood, each labeled as Robin’s. Immediately the doctors began to hook the bags up and give Robin the precious life-giving fluid.

**********************

He was so cold. He felt as if his insides were frozen. A blanket would be nice. Where was Alfred? Yeah, a blanket and some hot chocolate…that’s what he needed. And a couple of pain-killers wouldn’t hurt either. His head was throbbing and his chest felt as if a giant, invisible hand was squeezing it. He was forced to gasp for air. Suddenly a stabbing pain shot into his side. He cried out to the only person who could bring him the comfort and strength he needed now. “Bruce…”

*********************** 

Robin opened his eyes and blinked. He was still in pain, but not quite so unbearable. Plus, he was able to breathe with much greater ease. Silently, he watched as the doctors looked over his broken arm and discussed the best way to proceed. Some argued that Robin needed to be rushed to surgery. A few others were afraid Robin was not stable enough yet. Even though Robin was surrounded with his own agonizing injuries, his mind drifted over to wonder about Nightwing’s condition.

J’onn stepped forward and spoke telepathically to Robin once again. <He is conscious, Robin. Rest assured that everything is being done to help him.>

With a tired smile, Robin nodded his head slightly. He was beginning to relax when a sudden sharp yell made him look to his left. Nightwing. Nightwing was over there. He was screaming out in pain. “Nightwing?” 

Trying to get a good look at the older hero, Robin started to sit up. However, the doctors of the med team ordered him back down. When their words had no effect upon the Boy Wonder, the doctors began to force the injured hero to lie down.

“No! I have to help him! Let me help him!” Robin struggled against the insistent arms.

<Robin, you must calm down. Be still. You will only injure yourself further.> J’onn desperately pleaded with the boy.

But even the Martian  Manhunter’s telepathic orders went unheeded by Robin. “I’ve got to help him! Nightwing!”

J’onn helped one of the doctors pull Robin’s uninjured arm and chest down and use the strong straps on the side of the medical bed to restrain the distressed boy. <Robin, you must remain calm for Nightwing’s sake…as well as your own.>

Still fretting with his bonds, Robin looked up at J’onn and pleaded, “Please, let me talk to him. Don’t you hear him? He needs someone…”

For a second, J’onn stood very still, considering the options. Robin continued to look at him with desperate eyes as Nightwing cried out in pain. Deep inside, J’onn weighed the consequences of his actions. He knew just how painful it would be…but these young heroes did indeed need to see each other through these horrifying circumstances. Closing his eyes, J’onn spoke softly, “ Kal , I’m going to connect them. I may need support. I will be experiencing their thoughts, feelings, sufferings…”

Superman walked over swiftly. “Are you sure? J’onn, not even Bruce would ask this of you. Do you realize just how dangerous this is for you?”

J’onn flinched as Nightwing cried out again. “Yes. It is worth the risk.” With that being said, J’onn used his telepathic senses to connect Robin and Nightwing.

***********************

At first, he was very confused. Someone was crying out in his mind…but it wasn’t him. Then Robin realized the one crying was Nightwing. Nightwing was in his mind somehow…the Martian  Manhunter . <Dick? I’m here. I’ve come to help.>

<Tim…it hurts. I can’t breathe. My chest is so heavy.>

<I know. Just hold on. It’ll get better. I promise.>

<I’m so cold.> Nightwing moaned.

<Think of  Babs …that’ll warm you up,> Robin quipped, trying to draw Nightwing’s mind away from the pain.

<Yeah… Babs …> Suddenly, a white-hot stinging sensation erupted on Nightwing’s side. He gasped sharply. <Oh God! Tim!>

Wanting to touch or even just see Nightwing, Robin turned his head to look in his big brother’s direction. Amazingly enough, the doctors moved at just that instant. The two brothers made eye contact. <I’m here, Dick. I’m right here.>

<Tim? Where’s Bruce? I need Bruce! Where is he?> Nightwing was totally lost in his agony now. He could not concentrate on anything except for the pain, Robin, and his need for the comfort only his father could provide.

<He…he’s…I’m sure he’s on his way, Dick. He’ll be here soon.> Robin could think of nothing else to say. He did not know where Bruce was at the moment. He had no clue when Bruce would show up. But he did know that Dick needed and wanted Bruce…so Bruce had better hurry or answer to Tim. 


	14. Rain

Chapter 14

Rain

He was trying to hold it together. But the pain was too much. He could feel himself losing control…slipping away…fading out…

“Ahhhhh!!!”

“J’onn!” Superman caught his teammate as the Martian fell toward the ground. Gently guiding his friend to a nearby chair, Superman softly inquired, “J’onn, are you okay?”

“I…I’m fine,” J’onn answered through deep breaths. He rubbed his temples, nursing a headache. “I had no idea…the agony…of both…”

Superman laid a steady hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Just rest, J’onn. You’ve put yourself through a lot.” The Man of Steel looked up to see the lead doctor walking towards them. “Is there anything new you can tell us, Dr. Morris?”

The middle-aged man took a deep breath before answering. “Robin is stabilizing. He’ll need to have surgery to set his broken arm. However, we will wait and allow him to become more stable.” The doctor opened his mouth to say more, but stopped to glance over his shoulder at Nightwing, who was now unconscious again. Turning his eyes back to the two JLA members, he spoke with conviction. “I believe it would be best if we separate Nightwing and Robin. Even though Robin is past critical, Nightwing is not. I’m afraid that if Nightwing were to crash, Robin would end up not only injuring himself…but may cause a distraction that could cost Nightwing his life.”

Superman began to protest when J’onn spoke up, “I agree, Dr. Morris. Robin needs to rest in order to save his strength. With Nightwing relatively quiet, we can easily move Robin to the outer recovery room. The boy will accept being moved since he does not perceive any danger at the moment.”

With that being said, Dr. Morris merely nodded his head and moved away to help his medical team again. The two larger than life heroes stayed quiet for a while. Then J’onn spoke softly to Superman. “I know you are wondering why I agreed to be deceitful to the boy by moving him out of the room…but…”

“What is it, J’onn? What’s the good doctor not telling us?” Superman prompted.

“Nightwing is dying,” J’onn stated woodenly. “Not only could I sense the doctor’s certainty of this…but Nightwing himself…” Watery red eyes met shocked blue ones. “The young man knows he is dying. He was dealt a deathblow, Kal. It’s only a matter of time.”

*********************

Superboy had stayed at the scene of the fight in Bludhaven until Azrael and Batgirl arrived. After explaining everything he knew to the two intimidating crime fighters, Superboy left to go and check on his injured friend. As he entered the Young Justice Headquarters, the Boy of Steel could sense the tension throughout the place. He flew swiftly to the med lab doors. Then he hesitated. His mind flashed back to the rooftop and the sight of his friend lying in a pool of blood. Superboy’s gaze drifted down to look at his hands and costume. Blood…deep, red, crimson blood. Robin’s blood.

“Kon.”

Superboy jumped and turned at the mechanical voice behind him.

“Robin will be glad to see you.” Red Tornado stepped forward and laid a comforting hand on Superboy’s shoulders.

“I…I don’t know about that,” Superboy muttered.

“Why not?” the android inquired.

Shifting his feet and avoiding eye contact, Superboy confessed, “Because…I was the one…if I hadn’t…because I…I made it happen! Okay? Is that what you want to hear?!? I did this to him! If I hadn’t been so set on following Rob…if I hadn’t yelled out and distracted him…he…he would still be…” Superboy’s throat suddenly tightened so that he could not make another sound. His eyes began to blur as he hung his head.

Red Tornado stepped closer and lifted the young hero’s chin up. “We can all sit here and blame ourselves for something that has gone terribly wrong in the past. That is an easy thing to do. However, the true test is to be willing to do something that will correct our mistakes. When we work to make things right, then we have become real heroes.” Red Tornado wiped away a single tear tracing a path down Superboy’s cheek. “Robin needs a friend. Go to him. Give him strength and courage to face the road before him.”

“Thanks, Reddy,” Superboy said, as he tried to smile bravely. He failed miserably as his tears began to overflow. Suddenly, the youth threw his arms around the android and sobbed.

Red Tornado held the shaking form close for a few minutes. He wasn’t sure if he had a heart. But if he did, that heart was definitely breaking.

*************

“Will Robin be okay?” Bart asked for the ninety-eighth time.

Wally stopped pacing around the rec room and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply before giving the same answer. “I don’t know, Bart. I hope so.”

Silence…for one nanosecond.

“Do you think Batman knows?”

Wally wished with all his heart someone else would come and rescue him from the relentless attack of unanswerable questions that Bart was bombarding him with. “I’m sure Batman’s been contacted.”

“I wanna see Rob…do you think I can see Robin, Wally?”

With his patience running thin, the older speedster finally broke. Wally turned and shook Bart in aggravation as he yelled, “Bart! Stop it! Just be quiet for one minute!” 

Bart’s eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip trembled. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, as he ducked his head in shame.

Guilt flooding his conscience, Wally pulled Bart to him in a hug. “God! Bart, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for…I’m the one who’s sorry! I shouldn’t have done that…it’s just…I’m just…not sure…afraid that…” He trailed off as a sob suddenly tore at his throat. Before he knew what was happening, Wally found himself on one knee crying on the slender shoulder of the boy.

Reaching up and patting Wally’s back, Bart tried to comfort the man who he admired so much. “It’s okay, Wally. I…I know you didn’t mean it. We’re both scared…for our friends. It’s okay to be scared…right?”

Leaning back in order to look into Bart’s innocent eyes, Wally gave a tremulous smile. “Yeah, it’s okay. We’ll get through this together, Bart.”

Bart grinned, “Together.”

For a long time, the two speedsters stood facing a window, gazing out at the stars in the clear, night sky. Wally rested an arm on Bart’s shoulders protectively.

“Ahem.”

The slight clearing of a throat interrupted the peaceful scene. Both Wally and Bart turned to face the intruder.

“I am sorry for disturbing you…” J’onn began.

“That’s okay,” Wally said, still keeping a reassuring hand on Bart’s shoulder. “Any news you can give us?”

“Yes.” J’onn smiled gently towards Bart. “Robin is stable. He will have surgery to set his broken arm. But he will make a full recovery.”

Bart smiled widely up at Wally. “I knew Rob would pull through!”

“Sure you did, short stuff,” Wally said, ruffling the boy’s hair. Then he brought his gaze back to the Martian. “What about the original Boy Wonder? How’s Nightwing’s condition?”

J’onn hesitated. “He is conscious,” J’onn said cautiously. “He wants to see you.”

Nodding, Wally turned to Bart. “Stay here. You don’t need to get in the way. Understood?”

“Okay,” Bart agreed. But his eyes silently questioned this order. He didn’t understand. Why couldn’t he go see Robin? Wally was getting to visit Nightwing. It wasn’t fair!

**************

“Rob?”

Turning his head slowly, Robin smiled lazily up at the face. “Hey Kon…whatcha doin’ here?”

Kon could not help but grin back at Robin. His injured friend was obviously highly drugged. At least, Kon hoped that it was drugs and not brain damage that had caused the slurred words and goofy expression on Robin’s face. “Just checking to see how my buddy’s doing.”

“Oh…I’m okay…a little tired…maybe a nap…” Robin closed his eyes and gave a little sigh.

Sitting on a stool near the bed, Kon watched his friend fall into a light sleep. Absentmindedly, he reached over, pulled the thin blanket up, and tucked it close to Robin’s side. “I’m sorry, Rob.”

“…hmmm…” The Boy Wonder’s eyebrows rose, but his eyes remained closed behind his mask.

“It’s my fault…and I’m sorry.” Kon bite his lower lip. His shame was eating away at his insides.

“No  problemo …we can always buy another front door…”

Perplexed, Kon’s eyes narrowed. “Front door?”

“Yeah…we’ll need a new one…can’t keep the one that you splintered.” Robin’s eyes opened to slits and he mumbled, “Silly Kon…you’re not, Bart…you can’t vibrate through stuff!”

At this, Kon had to laugh. “We’ve already got a new door, Rob. That happened over two months ago!”

“ Ooooh …” Robin’s brow knit into confusion. “What’re we talking about?”

This time, Kon hesitated slightly. “I…I’m sorry…for distracting you…for getting you hurt.”

“You hurt me?”

Kon nodded.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause I don’t remember…”

“It’s all my fault, Rob. You and Nightwing…I’m sorry.” Kon looked down at his hands in a helpless gesture.

“… hmph …” Robin seemed to wake up a little more. His eyes blinked open and he reached over with his good hand to touch Kon’s arm. “I may be a little tipsy on the drugs here…but I could almost swear…it was two ninjas…that attacked me and Nightwing…not you.”

“But I…”

Robin weakly shook his head side to side, as he interrupted. “In fact…didn’t you keep me from going splat…on the street below?”

“Well, yeah…but if I hadn’t…”

“Shut up, Kon.” The Boy Wonder placed his good hand over his forehead and eyes. “Do me a favor?”

“Sure.”

“While I’m napping…you get over yourself,” Robin muttered. “…so tired…”

Kon grinned down at his teammate. “Okay, Rob. You win. Get some rest and I’ll tell myself off for you.”

“…deal…” Robin’s eyes were already closed before he murmured, “…we’ll just have to get a new door…”

**************

Wally had followed the Martian  Manhunter out of the  rec room and down the hall. Now as they both stood outside the medical lab, the speedster reached out and grabbed J’onn’s arm before the telepath could enter through the doors. “J’onn, you’re not telling me something.”

Keeping his head turned away, J’onn merely said, “I gave you Nightwing’s message.”

“J’onn.” Wally moved swiftly to stand in front of the Martian. “Look at me. What’s going on?”

With sad red eyes, J’onn looked at Wally. “There is no easy way to tell you…but Nightwing is dying.”

“No…you just said he was conscious and wanted to see me…what do you mean, ‘he’s dying?’” Wally demanded.

Choosing his words carefully, J’onn explained, “I’ve scanned his memories of the fight. Nightwing was struck full in the chest with a deathblow. That strike…” J’onn pointed to the area on Wally’s chest to make the image clear. “…began a chain reaction in Nightwing’s body. Damaging the heart beyond repair, the blow is intended to cause the body’s major organs to slowly shut down…ending in death.”

Jaw tightening as he digested the devastating news, Wally finally made himself ask the question he dreaded. “How long?”

The Martian shrugged. “No one really knows. Sometimes death comes fast…sometimes it takes weeks. But always the same result…Nightwing will die.”

“Have you contacted…”

“Not yet,” J’onn answered before Wally finished. “Oracle is in the process of locating him now.”

Wally nodded. Then he turned and walked through the door. Off to one side, the speedster saw Superboy sitting on a stool next to Robin, who was resting comfortably. Assuming Nightwing was further in the med lab behind the second set of doors, Wally continued on his way with out disturbing the two boys. As he entered the next room, Wally suddenly began to shake. He was here to see his best friend…who was dying.

Walking over to the bed, the Scarlet Speedster looked down at the other young man. Nightwing…Dick…lay quietly on the bed. ‘So pale and weak,’ Wally thought, as he reached for Dick’s exposed hand.

“…Wally…”

“Right here, Dick.”

Tired blue eyes opened to gaze into concerned green ones. “…knew you’d be here…always count on you…”

Wally shook his head as tears flooded his eyes. “Don’t say that…I should’ve been there…instead of goofing around…I should’ve…”

“…no…don’t Wally…I need you to be strong…need you to help me…”

“Anything, Dick,” Wally promised. “Just say the word.”

“…best friend…trust you to do this…”

“What do you want me to do?”

“…go to my place…Bludhaven…got a hidden door…in my closet…a switch on the side to open it…”

“Okay, what am I getting for you?”

“…inside is a box…bring the box back for me…need it before…before I…”

“ Shhh ! Don’t say it, Dick! It’s not going to happen! You’re going to make it! You’re a fighter…a survivor! You can’t give up! Understand?” Wally could not bring himself to believe or comprehend that Dick would die.

Dick’s eyes suddenly sparkled despite the pain that had radiated from their blue depths. “…see…my best friend…always there…thanks Wally…won’t ever let me give up…”

“I’ll be back soon, Dick. You just hold on, okay?” Wally gave the weak hand in his own a gentle squeeze.

“…be right here waiting…” Dick promised.

*************

Through the light drizzle, Azrael and Batgirl scanned the rooftop for any clues that might help the situation. However, the scene was basically that of a serious fight…nothing more. The two vigilantes knew who the culprits were and knew the reasons for the attack. But what could be done about it? Neither Keyodi Ken nor Shrike had a main base of operations. The ninjas traveled worldwide from one job to the next. So, where would one go to look for such enemies?

“Bad.”

Azrael turned to face Batgirl. “What’s that?”

Batgirl pointed down to a pool of blood that was already starting to stream away with the rainwater. “Bad fight.”

Frowning, Azrael commented, “Yes, that’s not a good sign.” Inside his head, the Avenging Angel could hear Jean Paul questioning, “How could this happen?”

“Off-guard. Not good to play. Stay alert.” Batgirl shrugged, thinking she had explained the matter well enough.

Azrael remained silent and allowed Jean Paul to speak again. “But isn’t it odd how two people…so energetic, fun, and just down right great heroes could be brought to the point of death within mere minutes? Why does stuff like this happen? Aren’t we the good guys?”

Batgirl seemed to reflect upon this question for a minute. Then she simply said, “Rain.”

“What?”

“Rain falls. Good people…bad? Doesn’t matter. Rain covers it all.”

Jean Paul narrowed his eyes. “Go on.”

“Same with this.” Batgirl pointed to the bloody roof. “Happens to all. Good and bad.”

“Where did you learn that?” Jean Paul questioned.

“Nightwing tell me.” Batgirl gave a melancholy smile. “I mad because of mean father. Asked why I have mean father. Asked why Tim have mean father. Asked why Barbara have good father. Nightwing tell me. Rain.”

Slowly taking his eyes off of the red water circling his feet, Jean Paul gazed up into the weeping heavens. “Rain.”

****************


	15. A Legend

Chapter 15

A Legend

“Superman…Clark?” Nightwing raised his hand slightly and felt a much stronger one gently envelope it.

“I’m right here, Dick.” Superman placed his free hand on Nightwing’s forehead, pushing the stray strands of hair back.

“Remember…remember when you told me about Nightwing…on Krypton?”

Superman thought back to those few short years ago, when an aimless Dick Grayson had arrived in Metropolis, looking for some sort of direction in his life. The Man of Steel had told the young man about the  Kryptonian hero, Nightwing. It was only months later that a new hero of the same name was leading the Titans. Remembering the pride he felt for Dick’s new identity, Superman answered softly, “Yes.”

“Bruce doesn’t know. He would want to know…he should know…” Nightwing opened tired eyes to look up at Superman, who nodded mutely.

Silence ruled for almost a full minute as Superman listened to the weak heartbeat and ragged breathing of the young hero. ‘Where’s Bruce? He needs to be here…Dick needs him to be here!’ Superman thought desperately. His eyes began to fill with tears as the reality of another friend’s death loomed before him. But this was not just any friend…Dick was like a family member, who would leave a gaping hole in his wake.

“Clark?” The squeeze of Nightwing’s hand was barely detectable, even to Superman’s sensitive touch.

“Yes, Dick?”

“Tell me the story…about Nightwing…again.”

Shutting his eyes and allowing the tears to fall, Superman started to speak. “There was a man on my home world many centuries before my birth, who was cast out of his family…”

“Clark…remember when I asked you…if his family ever realized their mistake?”

“Yes, I asked if it mattered.”

“I hope they did…cause it mattered to me…” Nightwing’s blue eyes filled with pain and he sighed a little.

“I know it did. I’m sure it mattered to the  Kryptonian Nightwing, as well.”

“Yeah…tell me, what did he do…after his family sent him away?”

“Well, he dreamt of justice. He dreamt of helping the weak. He dreamt of showing his family that he was better than they gave him credit for.” Superman stopped to gain a little more control.

“Bruce said I was better than him…” Nightwing spoke into the silence.

“What?”

“Back in No Man’s Land…he said I handle being a vigilante better…than he does.” Nightwing made eye contact with Superman. “But Bruce is getting better…improving with age.” The half grin that played on Nightwing’s lips reminded Superman of his dark and brooding friend, who was Nightwing’s father in every way but blood. 

Superman gave a little laugh. “Bruce will appreciate that.”

“…please…finish the story…what happened with Nightwing…”

“Nightwing used his talents and his skills to fight for those who couldn’t fight for themselves.”

“Bruce taught me how to do that.”

Superman gave a little nod and continued. “And Nightwing became a legend.”

“Just like Batman.”

“Just like Batman.” Superman turned his head to hide the tears that were now streaming down his face.

“Clark…Bruce would like that story, wouldn’t he?”

“Yeah, I’m sure he would.”

“…tell Bruce the story of Nightwing…”

“I will, Dick.”

“…keep the story alive…”

Superman felt the hand in his own go limp and heard the weakened heart beat slowly fading.

“…keep…alive…”

“I promise…the story of Nightwing will always stay alive.” Superman felt a slight shudder from Nightwing and then the heart monitor flat lined.

****************


	16. Code Der Fledermaus Blue

Chapter 16

Code  Der Fledermaus Blue

Sitting crouched within the black shadows, Batman observed the armed men guarding the compound on the outskirts of Gotham. With the information he had gleaned from Dice, the Dark Knight was almost sure he knew why Shrike had wanted him distracted. Luckily enough, Matches was able to infiltrate Penguin’s gang and find out the truth before Shrike could attack. Using his multifunctional binoculars for infrared vision and digital interfacing to store the images, Batman watched as Two-Face walked from room to room. No doubt the former District Attorney turned criminal mastermind was planning his next big hit with no idea that an old enemy waited to strike revenge. However, Batman was not about to let Shrike get close enough to make a move. An attack by Shrike was sure to cause a battle with high casualties on both sides and would spill out into civilian territory.

A twig snapped behind Batman. The Dark Knight froze, giving no indication of being alerted to the intruder’s presence. When he felt the person close in on him, Batman whipped around and punched the large gun-wielding thug in the stomach. Groaning and dropping his gun, the attacker leaned forward in pain clutching his belly. Then Batman followed through with a quick forward kick to the chin, flipping the man through the air and onto his back. As he did so, the Caped Crusader noticed three more large men with weapons sprinting towards him. One of those men jerked to a halt and took aim. Fearing that the shooter’s aim would be off, Batman grabbed the man he had just knocked to the ground and ran for cover. Shots sounded throughout the night. 

*****************

Commissioner Akins opened his car door and slid down into the driver’s seat. He rubbed tired eyes as he breathed a prayer of thanks for making it through another long day. Cranking the car to life, the new police commissioner slowly headed towards home.

BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP!!!

Akins scowled and pulled the hated cell phone out of his coat pocket. He was sorely tempted to ignore its demanding cry. However, his sense of duty won out as he answered the call.

“Akins here.”

“Commissioner Akins, this is Oracle.”

The commissioner blinked at the mechanical voice that greeted him. Batman had informed him of the computer informant. But Akins had never had the necessity to contact nor had the privilege of being contacted by Oracle…until now.

“What can I do for you?” Akins asked, hoping beyond hope that he would be able to get at least a few hours rest that night.

“I need to locate Batman. He is working undercover for you in the Penguin’s gang.”

“Was,” Akins amended. “Batman called about half an hour ago. Said his surveillance was complete. I assumed he…went wherever bats go.”

“Noted. If you see or hear from him, please tell Batman that he needs to contact me ASAP.”

“Sure.”

“Thank you. Oracle out.”

Akins let out a slow breath as he continued to drive home. Relaxing and thinking of his warm bed, the commissioner smiled. Then a dark thought entered his mind, causing Akins to slam on his brakes. In a shocked tone, he muttered, “Dear God…Batman will come to my house?”

****************

When the gunfire had died down, Batman finally secured the unconscious gunman and left him safely behind a tree. Swiftly the Dark Knight moved through the shrubbery in order to find his way back to the compound. Batman could not allow Shrike the open opportunity to act out his revenge. So the crime fighter wasted little time searching the surrounding area for any sign of an attack on Two-Face’s hideout. However, his earlier encounter had alerted all the hired guns. Before long, Batman found himself boxed in by several of Two-Face’s men. With lightening speed, the Dark Knight flipped  batarangs , which sliced through the air and into the thugs’ hands. Weapons dropped as cries of pain filled the air.

One of the gunman, smarter than the rest of the gang, hung back in the cover of darkness. Watching as Batman began to punch and kick the other men into unconsciousness, the lone gunman waited for his chance. Then, he saw it and took aim. A single shot blasted through the dark shadows.

****************

“Come on! Answer me, you little pigheaded…” Barbara muttered her frustration. She had been frantically trying to call Batman for twenty minutes now. Her attempts had been unsuccessful so far. Banging her fist against the computer desk, she warned, “You better have a darn good excuse this time, Bruce!”

****************

A faint beeping sound echoed through his head. What was that noise? It was very irritating. He wanted it to stop. He had a headache. Not only that, but he was having trouble breathing. He tried to take in a big gulp of air. Instead, he began to choke. He had to get up…he…had to…

****************

“Alfred? Please be there…”

“Miss Gordon, how can I be of service?” Alfred’s smiling face came over the computer screen.

“Oh thank God!”

Seeing Barbara’s clearly concerned face, Alfred’s expression changed instantly. “What has happened, my dear?”

Tears filled her eyes, causing Barbara to duck her head in order to hide them. Then she spoke quickly to answer Alfred’s question. “Dick…he and Tim were hurt in Bludhaven and I can’t find Bruce anywhere and Superman said that it was critical and I just can’t sit here like this not knowing…”

“Barbara.”

She stopped to look up at her computer screen. The calm and steady face of Alfred calmed her. Barbara reached up to wipe away her tears.

“We shall find Master Bruce and trust that Superman will take care of our boys.” Alfred straightened to his full height and spoke, his appearance not betraying the turmoil inside. “Master Bruce has several ways of contacting him, both in and out of…Bat attire. Have you exhausted all of these options?”

“I’ve tried to contact him through his com link…Batman’s private and the JLA communicator. I’ve left several messages for him on every computer. The Martian  Manhunter even tried to send a telepathic message earlier…but you know how focused Bruce can be when in Bat mode. He could just be ignoring us all without even realizing it.”

“Hmm…yes. Is he wearing any transceiver or homing device?” Alfred had already begun his own search on the  Batcomputer .

“No. He went in undercover as Matches earlier…but now that he is Batman again, we should be able to track him. However, he doesn’t necessarily put one in all of his costumes or keep them on, allowing us to track him.”

Alfred frowned at this. “Of course not. Master Bruce has always been fiercely protective of everyone he loves.”

Despite the circumstances, Barbara felt a small smile creep across her features. “Do you know how profound that statement actually is, Alfred?”

“Did I just imply that Master Bruce does not love himself? Indeed, I have often pondered the thought.” Alfred sadly smiled back. “But enough of his shortcomings. We shall work around all of those things and find him yet.”

**************

Wobbly arms and legs finally lifted him up. He was able to breath again. But the ground was slippery. Eyes focused and allowed him to see his surroundings clearly. Batman stared down at the shallow creek below him. His reflection glared back from the waters. He gagged and coughed the liquid from his lungs. The aching in his head pounded against his temples, beating in time to the hated beeping sound of his communicator.

Reaching up to press the point on his cowl to activate the link, Batman made a horrifying discovery. There was nothing left of the right pointy ear. Wires poked out in every direction. His communicator had suffered the damage of the lucky shot. Batman was fortunate in that he was only suffering a headache. Gathering his strength, the Dark Knight gained his footing and stood. Gazing towards the heavens, he found himself staring up a steep cliff. Apparently he had tumbled down into the creek after taking the devastating hit. Two-Face’s gang must have believed him to be dead. However, Batman was not going to stick around and allow them to know the truth. With a possible concussion, he knew he had to get to a safe and secure place before the men returned.

**************

Arthur stepped off of the  teleporter and joined the already assembled JLA members in the conference room of the Young Justice Headquarters. The  Atlantean King observed the pale and somber features of Kyle’s face. The young Green Lantern was usually not so reserved. Scanning the room, Arthur found similar expressions on J’onn and Superman’s faces as well. However, Diana was clearly annoyed. Then again, her frustration was understandable with Plastic Man’s arm slung across her shoulders.  O’Brian was no doubt making a remarkable fool of himself. Arthur sighed…nothing new there. 

Arthur frowned as he noticed two members were not present. “Where’s Flash and Batman?”

“Demanding as always,” Plastic Man muttered.

“He’s a king…he’s suppose to be.” Diana brushed  O’Brian’s hand off of her shoulder. Scowling, she turned to point her finger in her teammate’s face. “So I wonder what that means about you?”

Plastic Man turned into a court jester and stuck his tongue out at Wonder Woman.

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed again. This night was turning into a very long and nightmarish one. Looking at J’onn and Superman, the King began to voice his concern. “Superman, you called the Code  Der Fledermaus Blue. If memory serves me correctly, that means we have a potential Bat situation.”

Superman merely nodded his head. Apparently the Man of Steel was too upset to speak at the moment. So J’onn took over instead.

“Earlier this evening, Nightwing and Robin were both injured. Robin suffered critical injuries, but has since stabilized. However, Nightwing was…fatally wounded.”

“ Hera !” Diana gasped.

Arthur immediately thought of Garth. Nightwing was one of Garth’s closest friends. Both young men were about the same age and had been as brothers fighting along side each other as Titans. The King’s heart tightened in the realization that death could come to one so young and dear to him again. Arthur knew he could never bear to lose another son. But the real question was…could Batman…Bruce…bear it?

“Has Bruce been contacted?” Arthur heard himself ask.

“Oracle is having trouble finding him. We…” J’onn indicated Superman and himself. “…decided it best to have all JLA members on hand…just in case Batman should…”

“We all know how Bruce is, J’onn,” Diana admitted quietly. “Especially when death is involved.”

“What about the Titans and his other friends?” Arthur suddenly felt the need to see Garth.

“Not until Bruce has had a chance to say goodbye.” Every eye turned to Superman. He continued, “Bruce needs to have his time alone to grieve. Then we can tell the Titans. But Bruce first.”

“What about Flash? He’s still unaccounted for,” Arthur replied.

J’onn spoke up softly. “Wally should be returning soon. Nightwing sent him on an errand. I believe he did not want his friend to see him die. But I am not sure that was for the best. Wally was in perfect denial about Nightwing’s condition.” 

***************

The Flash sped into Dick’s apartment. He was moving fast enough that all anyone noticed was just a strong wind.  Unfortunately a strong wind in the small apartment blew things over. Not that Dick would care…Wally stopped moving at that thought and froze as the sudden wind knocked over a lamp. He couldn’t focus on that now. He needed to do what he came here for. 

He began moving again at a slightly reduced speed. He wished he could move faster. Be done with this task. Already be back at Dick’s  side…he didn’t want to be away when…well he wanted to be there. 

Dick had asked a favor of Wally…to get a box from his apartment and there was no way that Wally could turn him down. Although he didn’t want to leave, Wally also didn’t want to disappoint his best friend. Dick knew things were bad. He was Dick Grayson. He knew almost everything.  Or at least it seemed like it to Wally.  But, **** Wally also knew that Dick was a survivor . Dick would fight and win this battle like all the other wars he had fought. After all he was the original Boy Wonder, pulling off stunts like this all the time. Right? Yet, J’onn had said there was no hope. 

Wally gasped as the overwhelming sadness crept into his thoughts and he froze. With the words no hope echoing through his thoughts, he remembered hearing that and denying it. This couldn’t be happening. He knew it was though. He had looked into Dick’s pain filled face and realized with crystal clarity that he was dying. No one could suffer those injuries and survive. No human anyway and no matter how graceful in the air, intelligent, funny or full of life he had been, Dick was only human.

Wally shook his head. He was already thinking of Dick in the past tense.  ‘Had been.’ He still had to hold on to himself. Dick hadn’t given up yet and he needed to do what Dick asked him  to . He needed to get back to his friend before…No, he wouldn’t think that way. 

He moved over to the closet entrance and searched for the hidden switch. He rapidly tossed everyday clothing, shoes, and hangers over his back and out into the room. His speed caused the missiles to collide with lamps and furniture. Occasionally, he registered a crash, but what did it really matter. The walls were sound proof and Dick wouldn’t be coming back here. Wally tried not to dwell on the inevitable and focus on finding the switch. Almost everything was out of the closet when Wally slowed down enough and remembered where the nearly invisible switch should be and pressed. The back of the closet slid open to reveal a store of Nightwing paraphernalia and the small metal box that he was seeking. Wally picked up the box, shut the compartment and tucked the box under his arm, but then he stopped moving. The box was too light. 

Maybe he had picked up the wrong one? Maybe there was  another one? He really wanted to leave, but he didn’t want to leave Dick again if he had picked up the wrong one. He moved quickly over to the kitchen area and sat the box on the table. Opening it, Wally’s heart sank and he slipped down into one of the kitchen chairs. Inside was a large brown envelope with his name on it. 

Wally shook his head and pulled back his mask. He reached in gently and opened the envelope. Inside were several other envelopes with names on them and a letter. His eyes brimming with tears, he knew without a doubt that Dick knew he was dying.  He knew and had sent him away, so he wouldn’t be there when he died. Gasping heavily, he started to read:

_ Dear Wally,  _

_ If you are reading this letter, then one of three things must have happened. Either I’m dead, missing and presumed dead, or severely injured with no hope of living (including vegetable state here, too). None of which sounds remotely interesting enough for me to wish to experience, but you know better than anyone the kind of risks involved in our line of work. That’s why I have decided to write this letter, just in case…  _

_ I need to ask you some huge favors, all of which will be no picnic.  _ _ So _ _ , I would understand if you couldn’t do any or all of them. After all Wally, we are human, despite all  _ _ your _ _ speeding around.  _

_ I thought about asking someone else, Clark, to be specific. But somehow you seemed to be more suited for the job…you, knowing what it is like to lose someone close…a partner, a friend…a family member.  _

_ First, I would like to ask you to take care of my family. I know by now you are putting on a strange face. You know what expression I mean. Don’t gawk like that! No, I don’t have a wife and kids that I’m keeping off to the side. You are one of the few people in this world to know whom I meant by family. Watch over them for me.  _

_ If I should die before Bruce, he’s going to close himself off, from the world, from everyone and even from himself (don’t take it personally). He’ll be temperamental and more ornery than ever.  _ _ But _ _ , out of all of my closest friends, you’ll be the one that can reach him. Believe it or not, Bruce really respects you. He respected your Uncle Barry and has said on many occasions how proud Barry would be of you. So don’t let Bruce intimidate you. He’ll try to be the all Big and Mighty Bat.  _ _ But _ _ , if you wait him out long enough, Bruce will eventually show up and that’s when he’s going to need a friend. When the time comes, you won’t even have to say that much. Just sit and listen.  _ _ Or _ _ just sit…he probably won’t say anything at all. _

__

_ Then there’s Alfred. He’ll work and try to keep busy in order to cover his grief. He’ll fret over Bruce almost constantly. Just tell him that it’s my dying wish that he take at least a week off and get away. Tell him that I said if he doesn’t,  _ _ I’ll _ _ be mad at him… well… that is…. I’ll try to be mad at him.  _

_ Take care of  _ _ Babs _ _ for me. I am revealing an entrusted secret here…Barbara is Oracle. See! I wasn’t flirting with a computer program! (HA! I’m not as weird as you might think!)  _ _ But _ _ as Oracle,  _ _ Babs _ _ has many enemies. That means she’ll need protection from potentially dangerous situations, in which someone might try to exploit her vast knowledge and compromise her secret.  _ _ But _ _ that’s not all…she is more than just a computer genius. She is also the light of my life. Wally, don’t let  _ _ Babs _ _ shut herself off from the world. She’s almost as bad as  _ _ Bruce _ _ in this aspect. She’ll want to hide away from everyone and every thing. She’ll claim that she does not want to love again in fear that she’ll be hurt. Make her see that she’s too beautiful and full of life to stay tucked away in a clock tower.  _

_ Okay, moving right along…I know Robin has got some excellent friends in the Young Justice team.  _ _ But _ _ he’s like my little brother. I like to watch out for him and be there if he needs to talk or just hang out for a while. His real name (here goes another secret) is Timothy Drake. Tim’s dad can be a real pain in the butt and Bruce can be just as bad sometimes.  _ _ So _ _ the kid’s got to have someone to help him stay grounded. He’s real bright and driven to excel. He’ll agonize over anything he considers a failure. All I ask is for you to consider letting him come over for a weekend when Bart’s visiting or something. Drop by every  _ _ once in a while _ _ to make sure he’s all right. That should ease the pain for him a little. _

__

_ The others I’ll list quickly. Mainly, just check up with them every so often. There’s Jean Paul Valley ( _ _ Azrael _ _ ), Cassandra Cain (Batgirl), a little  _ _ guy _ _ named Harold (he works with  _ _ Az _ _ ), Mr. James Gordon (Barbara’s father, who doesn’t know any secrets…or claims not to), and Dr. Leslie  _ _ Thompkins _ _ (she knows secrets). I would list the Titans here, but I’m thinking you have enough on your plate with all the ones already listed…well… Bruce alone is practically a handful.  _ _ So _ _ I’m leaving the Titans to Donna. Maybe you both can help each other out with the rest of the team.  _

_ Okay, that’s about it, well… almost. I want… _ _ no… _ _ I need to say a few more things. Wally, you’ve been the best friend I could ever hope to have found. I don’t think I could have met a better friend if I had searched for a million years. We’ve been through a lot together. I think back to the days when you were Kid Flash and I was Robin (yes, me in those ridiculous shorts) and can’t imagine anybody I’d have rather grown up with or to have called friend. To put it simply, I love you.  _

_ You are truly a great friend. Loyal, brave, funny, sometimes down right annoying and… everything a  _ _ guy _ _ could ask for in his buddy. If I were Bruce, I’d call you “chum.”  _

_ Take care of yourself!  _

_ Until we meet again,  _

_ Dick _

_ P.S. (I have sold my soul here…spilling secrets…saying mushy stuff that is way not macho. I’m really hoping this letter does not get to you prematurely because I will never live it down. Of course, that is, if  _ _ Babs _ _ and Tim don’t kill me!)  _

Wally slumped into the chair as he felt the sobs overcome him. He knew he shouldn’t loose control. He was supposed to be strong and in control. He was a hero and he needed to get back to Dick’s side, he needed to be there.  But… he couldn’t move. The fastest man alive and he couldn’t move. He could barely think. 

He dropped his head into his hands and held it while he continued to sob. He would never joke with Dick again. He would never see him doing impossible acrobatics. He would never hear his calm voice in the worst possible situations giving precise orders. He would never see him alive. 

Wally sat back to regain control. Dick wasn’t supposed to die. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to  be entrusted with all of his secrets. He wasn’t supposed to be taking care of Dick’s family and the Bat. Dick was. This was Dick’s responsibility. He was supposed to be able to handle this. He was supposed to be leading the Titans, kissing his girl and being the hero Wally looked  up to .  Not gasping his last breath. Not beaten and bleeding to death. Not Dick Grayson. Not his friend.

Wally looked up and swore. How the hell could this happen? How  could Dick’s life be forfeited in this rotten hellhole of a town? How could he die for such a hopeless lost cause?  A worthless cause.

“It. Isn’t. Fair!!” Screaming he moved his hand at super speed sweeping the metal box off the table causing it to crash into the microwave with a shower of glass and sparks. Breathing heavily, he started to move when his com crackled with Oracle’s voice. Wally snapped to. He gathered the letters, listened to her instructions, and began moving again this time with a purpose. At least this was important and it allowed him to shove his emotional turmoil deep down inside of him. He would deal with it later, when he had to.  Much, much later.

*****************


	17. Nightmares of Reality

Chapter 17

Nightmares of Reality

Everyone seemed to be moving in slow motion as the minutes ticked away at an agonizing snail’s pace. Superman stood watching his fellow teammates, but not really comprehending any of their actions. The Man of Steel was in shock and he knew it. The realization of what had taken place was hitting him full force with unequaled pressure. He didn’t know how much more he could withstand. Tightening his hands into fists, Superman felt the need to pound something. Then a gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“ Kal , we need to be strong. He will be here soon and will need our support,”  J’onn spoke softly.

Relaxing his tense muscles, Superman nodded. Reigning in his emotions, he focused on the main computer terminal where Oracle was now speaking to Red Tornado.

“…found him. Flash said to expect their arrival within the next two minutes.”

“Thank you, Oracle. We will be prepared. Red Tornado out.”

“Wait!”

All of the JLA members and Red Tornado froze at the command from Oracle. Even through the mechanical voice, everyone could hear the desperate tone.

“Go ahead, Oracle,” Superman directed, as he joined Red Tornado.

“Are…Robin and  Nightwing …are they…? Update me on their condition.”

Superman took a deep breath. He knew Oracle’s true identity. With that knowledge came the realization of the special relationship she had with  Nightwing …Dick Grayson. What if Superman were the one to be fatally wounded instead of  Nightwing ? Would he want Lois to learn of it while all alone? No, someone would need to be there…in person…to keep her from losing all control. So, Superman answered as best he could under the circumstances. “Robin is stable. The doctors are very optimistic.  Nightwing’s condition was more complicated. We’ll be able to give you more details soon…after Batman arrives.”

An eerie quiet shrouded the room when Oracle didn’t respond. After several minutes past, Superman was about to speak again when the mechanical voice did in almost a whisper. “I see. Oracle out.”

Feeling as if a dagger had pierced his heart, Superman realized Barbara Gordon was intelligent enough to analyze his words. Now she was all alone and suffering from the pain of loss. Could he not do anything right? He should’ve known better! Before he could beat himself up further, a streak of red and black whirled into the room.

When Flash and Batman materialized, everyone present stood in shock. Flash was supporting the Dark Knight, who leaned heavily on his teammate. The cowl on his head was missing its right pointed ear. His cape was torn with a few bullet holes and there was a thick layer of mud that covered him from head to toe.

Arthur was the closest to the two new arrivals, so he stepped forward to relieve Flash of his burden. Flash gratefully accepted since he was still winded from carrying Batman on the sprint back to the YJ Headquarters. The  Atlantean King held tight to Batman, who tried his best to stand on his own.

“I found him…unconscious…near the  Batmobile …on the outskirts of  Gotham ,” Flash explained through deep breaths.

“ Hera !” Wonder Woman gasped at her friend’s condition. She started to step forward when a snort stopped her.

“I’ll say!” Plastic Man strained his neck across the room and acted as if he were critiquing Batman’s appearance. Clicking his tongue disapprovingly, Plastic Man turned into a visage of Alfred complete with a small clothes brush. As he spoke, his hand brushed the dirt and mud caked on the Caped Crusader. “Rough night to be a Bat, eh old chum?”

Batman’s head slowly turned to look at his jesting teammate. Blinking through tired eyes, he barely had time to register  O’Brian’s words when a large hand enclosed Plastic Man’s neck. What the Dark Knight saw after that was even more confusing.

Superman twisted Plastic Man back around and slammed him hard against the nearest wall. Still holding  O’Brian in a death grip around the neck, the Man of Steel glowered at his squirming teammate. With barely controlled rage, Superman yelled, “What the hell is wrong with you? Do you not comprehend what has happened tonight? Or are you that stupid? Huh,  O'Brian ? Don't you ever dare make fun of someone else's pain! Not one of my friends....not one of my family...not anyone! And if you ever do, I will make sure that you'll never get the chance to open that big mouth of yours again!"

Suddenly,  J’onn appeared by Superman’s side and whispered, “ Kal , this is not the time nor the place.”

Without taking his eyes off Plastic Man, Superman spoke all too calmly. “You are right,  J’onn . It’s not.” He let go of  O’Brian , who fell to the ground. Turning on his heel, Superman walked out of the room without a second glance back.

Watching Superman’s outburst, Batman had eased himself to stand on his own. Even though he was still lightheaded and nursing a terrible headache, Batman needed to find out exactly what was going on. A very dark emotion began to fill his whole being with dread. Not daring to make eye contact with anyone, he merely asked, “Where are they?”

*******************

Bart zipped around the  rec room. He had already played every video game on the  Playstation 2\. He had read every magazine on the end table by the sofa. He had even played a game of ping-pong against himself…although he was still having trouble comprehending how he could’ve lost and won at the same time. However, Bart could not rid himself of the nightmarish memories of seeing Robin broken and bleeding. The young speedster could almost hear his friend’s painful cries ringing in his ears, even hours after being shuffled away.

Shuffled away…as if he were a child. After all, that’s how Wally, Max, and all the other grown-up superheroes viewed him. A mere child. But Bart was not that little. No, he was a teenager now! A young man who could understand things and take care of himself! Besides, where was  Kon ? Shouldn’t he be in the  rec room too? If he didn’t have to be sheltered like a little kid, then why should Bart be? Why was Wally and all the other superheroes treating him as if he were too young now? Wally was getting to see  Nightwing . Bart should be able to see Robin. It wasn’t fair that Wally could go to the med lab and Bart had to stay hidden away…protected from everything like a baby!

Going to the door, Bart poked his head out into the hall. The Martian  Manhunter had said that Robin was okay. So Bart was just going to go down the hall and check on his friend and come back to the  rec room. No harm in that…it would only take a second…

*******************

Taking a deep breath to steady him, Batman stepped inside the med lab. With one glance, he located one of the most valuable treasures in his life. “Robin?”

Behind his domino mask, Robin’s eyes opened slowly. “Batman?”

Batman walked swiftly to his young partner’s side. A sense of relief swept across his soul. Reaching down, he grasped at an exposed hand. Before Batman could do anything else, Robin pulled up and buried his face in Batman’s chest. Soft sobs erupted from the boy. Then just as suddenly, Robin jerked away.

“Where were you? Why weren’t you there?” Robin’s eyes flared in accusation. “He was calling for you…crying out for you…and you weren’t there…you…you weren’t…we needed you…” Then the tears spilled over again and Robin flung himself back into Batman. This time the boy held on tight, as if he would never let go.

Stunned again by yet another uncharacteristic display of emotion from someone close to him, Batman did the only thing he could think of doing. He wrapped his arms protectively around Robin. Stroking the boy’s hair in a parental gesture, Batman whispered, “I’m sorry…I’m here now…I’m here…”

“Like you’re  gonna magical fix it all…with just your presence? Huh? Is that how it is?”  Superboy jumped off the stool he had been sitting on. Clenching his hands into fists, he yelled, “Who do you think you are? Some hero! Too busy to be concerned about your own kids! What are you? Some kind of dead-beat dad?”

“ Kon , that’s enough!”  J’onn spoke sharper than anyone had ever heard him before.

“No it’s not!” With a rebellious glint,  Superboy stepped closer to Batman. “So where were you, huh? Not  gonna speak? Because you know it’s the truth! You know that you’ve goofed up! Robin and  Nightwing had to pay for it, because you were too occupied to give them the time of day! You’re nothing but a…”

“ Kon …” Robin pulled away just enough from Batman to look his friend in the eye. “Shut up.”

Superboy’s mouth opened and closed a few times. Then with a click, the teenage Boy of Steel clamped his lips together tightly.

Batman found that same feeling of dread creeping back over him. Not from anything that  Superboy had said, but from his appearance. Batman’s great detective mind had registered the sight of dried blood that covered the hero. Looking at Robin’s injuries and the medicines being pumped into the boy, he knew that his youngest charge had narrowly escaped death. If Robin were with  Nightwing , Batman knew that his oldest would not allow Robin to be injured in such a way without taking on similar if not more punishment.

Clenching his jaw, he stood up and demanded, “Where’s  Nightwing ?” His teammates who had followed him into the med lab all ducked their heads and avoided eye contact. “Where is  Nightwing ?” he repeated with more force.

Slowly, Robin raised his good arm and pointed to the closed doors of innermost sanctuary of the med lab. “They…they took him in there.”

Without a word, Batman whirled and swiftly walked to the doors.

**********************

In a blur of red and white, Bart ran to the med lab door. Once there, he vibrated just enough to stick his head through the wall. When he saw all of the JLA members, Bart almost lost his nerve. However, the grown-ups were apparently too occupied watching someone else…someone who was crying and yelling…someone who sounded like Robin! But Wally and  J’onn had said Robin was okay. If Robin were okay, he wouldn’t be crying like that! Fear gripped Bart’s heart. He had never heard Robin cry…like the world was ending. Bart didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to help his friend. Then in a rush, the memory of all the blood flowing out of Robin’s wounds invaded his mind. Quickly vibrating back into the hallway, Bart dropped his head, fighting to keep the horrible images out of his thoughts. Then his eyes landed on the bloody handprint Robin had left on his shoulder. Afraid and alone, the young hero shot down the hall to hide from this living nightmare.

**********************

Batman stepped through the doors that had separated him from his adopted son. He froze. His mind was refusing to register what his eyes saw. With great effort, Batman forced his way forward. When he reached the bed in the middle of the room, the Dark Knight lifted his hand and hesitated. Slowly, he drew the white sheet back that covered the body that lay underneath. With one look, he closed his eyes and caught his breath. This wasn’t happening…it couldn’t be reality…he was still unconscious. Two-Face’s men had gotten off that lucky shot and he was laying unconscious somewhere. He was dreaming…having another nightmare.

It seemed as if someone else was reaching out and touching  Nightwing’s …Dick’s…pale face. But Batman could feel the cold cheek, even through his gauntlet. Legs beginning to give way, he sat on the bed beside Dick. Gently, Batman pulled his boy up to hold him in his arms just as he had done all those years ago. The only thing different was Dick was not clinging back to Bruce as he had in the past. Dick was not moving. Dick was not breathing. Dick was not warm. Dick was void of all life. Something so strange for the young man who was always in motion.

With a stony expression, Bruce began to rock his son ever so slowly. This was a dream and he would wake up soon. When he awakened, Bruce would find that Dick and Tim were both okay. He would even have a quiet evening at home with his boys to show them how much he did care. If he could only wake up…until then, Bruce would just hold his son…rocking him…comforting him…waiting to wake up… 

*********************


	18. Denial

Denial

Chapter 18

Wally backed away from the unbelievable sight before him. Such a strange scene…the unbreakable, unemotional, removed Dark Knight gently cradled the lifeless form of  Nightwing .

Wally’s mind went numb. He did not want to acknowledge what his eyes were seeing as truth. Yet, he could not block out the reality.  Nightwing was dead. Dick Grayson…his best friend was gone forever. With his breath coming in short and rapid gasps, Wally shook his head almost violently, as if he could erase the horrible night’s events from his life. But Batman continued to hold the limp body close to his chest, as he rocked slowly back and forth.

Taking a few painfully slow steps backwards, Wally felt the need to escape. He had to get away…if he could just disappear for a while, everything would go back to being normal. The world would right itself…

Swiftly, the Flash turned and fled in a streak of red.

******************

“Flash…Wally wait!” Wonder Woman cried out to the Speedster, who blurred by her in the doorway.

“Let him go.”  J’onn placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “At least for now.”

Diana nodded sadly in understanding. Dick was Wally’s best friend, so it was only natural for her young teammate to need his own time and space to grieve. She moved into the room, allowing the other JLA members access into the inner med lab. Her attention was immediately captured by the devastating scene before her…Batman holding his dead son. The fates could be so cruel at times.

“Oh my God! You mean he’s…he’s dead?” Plastic Man whispered under his breath, as he entered the room. “I…I didn’t…why didn’t somebody tell me?”

“What did you think fatally wounded meant,  O’Brian ?” Diana asked incredulously.

“But I just…I mean he was the Bat’s! They don’t die! They’re not supposed to die!”  Plas searched for an excuse for his thoughtless actions. “I just didn’t think…”

“You never think,” Arthur muttered.

“No…I mean Batman and his crew always beat death! Always!”  O’Brian’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

J’onn came to stand beside his guilt ridden teammate. “Not always. Unfortunately, death is the one enemy in which Batman cannot always conquer. Death is what created him and death is what will end him.”

Plastic Man glanced up at the understanding Martian. “I would never have joked about this if I knew…if I knew he was…” Suddenly tears slipped beneath the sunglasses that covered his eyes.

“We know,  O’Brian .” Arthur sighed heavily. “Just use a little caution before you open your mouth next time.”

*****************

Robin lay on his bed. His concern for  Nightwing began to grow. No one had updated him in quite some time. The way the JLA members did not answer Batman’s question of  Nightwing’s whereabouts was a big indicator that something was terribly wrong. “ Kon ? Do me a favor?”

Kon sat on his stool, still sulking over his one-sided conversation with Batman. So he hadn’t heard Robin right away. “What was that? You talking to me, Rob?”

“No, I thought I might have a nice conversation with the walls and ceiling.” Robin sighed at  Kon’s confused expression. “Of course I’m talking to you…who else is in here?”

“Oh.”  Kon scratched the back of his head. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay. I just want you to do me a favor.”

“Alright, what can I do for you?”

“Go see what’s happening with  Nightwing …I need to know. I need an update.”

Kon froze. He didn’t need to get up and go see. He already knew.  Nightwing was gone. Red Tornado had told him while Robin was asleep. But there had been no time to tell him. Batman had come in and the rest of the JLA had followed. However, now Robin was asking.  Kon knew he couldn’t lie to his friend. He had to tell him the truth. “Rob… Nightwing …he’s…”

Observing  Kon’s nervousness, Robin felt a twinge of dread. “What is it,  Kon ?”

“I’m afraid…he’s dead, Rob.  Nightwing’s dead.”

The world seemed to spin crazily at those words. Robin could feel his head shaking in denial.  Kon must have been misinformed.  Nightwing …Dick could not be dead. That simply was not true. “No,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry, Rob. I know he meant a lot to you.”

“No.”

“If there’s anything I can do…you know you can count on me.”  Kon reached over to touch his friend’s arm.

“NO!” Robin jerked away from the touch. “Take it back,  Kon ! Take it back!”

Blinking at his teammate,  Kon realized that Robin was not accepting the news. “Rob, I wish I could…but it’s the truth.” Again, he tried to reach out and comfort him.

Robin jerked away for the second time. “No! He’s not dead! He can’t be! Not  Nightwing ! Not my brother! I won’t believe you…I won’t…” A flood of tears came and Robin curled up on his side burying his face in the pillows.

*****************

He could hear them. Didn’t they know he could hear them? His teammates…friends standing there just inside the doorway talking about how tragic all of these events were. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? They should understand by now that if they tried to get any closer they would end up dead too. Just like his parents. Just like Jason. Just like…Dick. But this was a nightmare. He would wake up soon.

“Batman…um, Mr. Wayne…” Kyle stood on the opposite side of the bed. He was pale and shaking. If Batman had not been so wrapped up in his own terrible pain, he probably would have been worried for the young Green Lantern. “I just wanted to say that I’m…I’m really sorry.”

At those words, Batman’s eyes came to rest on Kyle’s face. He had never realized just how much the younger man resembled Dick…even their costumes were similar to each other in an odd sort of way. How had he missed that before? Was that why he had accepted this Green Lantern so willingly? Because he was a reminder of someone very close to Bruce’s heart?

Kyle shifted uneasily under Batman’s scrutinizing stare. “I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have…didn’t mean to disturb you…” He walked away to the far side of the med lab, where he had remained most of the night.

Suddenly a loud shout echoed into the room. Slowly, Batman turned his head to find the source of the sound. Tim. Tim was crying. The boy needed him. He could not let anything happen to his last boy. Gently, he placed his oldest son back on the bed. “I need to check on your brother,” he whispered. Quickly, he strode to his youngest, as his teammates scattered out of his way. After approaching the bed, he saw Robin curled up in a fetal position and crying in desperation. His glare immediately sought the face of  Superboy .

“He asked about  Nightwing …and I…I didn’t realize he would take it so hard…”  Kon spread his arms in a helpless gesture.

Batman didn’t say anything in return. He merely shoved  Kon out of the way and sat down on the bed next to Robin. He had to be strong. He could not break down…not in front of Robin…not in front of his teammates…not in front of anybody. So, he pulled the mask down tight on his emotions and thoughts. “Robin, I need you to listen to me. You need to calm down. You will only hurt yourself more otherwise.” He turned to a doctor and ordered, “Sedate him. Now.” His attention returned to his young charge. “Robin? Did you hear me?” The boy was still crying, but not as hard. He wiped his tears and reached up for Batman, who again took Robin in his arms. Less than ten minutes later, the exhausted Boy Wonder was sound asleep.

A gentle hand came to rest on Batman’s shoulder. “Bruce, maybe you should let one of us look at your head wound. It looks like you took a nasty hit. I’m sure  J’onn will be…”

Batman shrugged out from under the hand and stood up. His cape flowed around, covering him up protectively. “I’m fine, Clark.”

“Are you sure? You’ve been through a lot in a short amount of time. We all understand that…”

Stepping away from Superman, Batman growled, “Do not pretend to understand what I am feeling…you have no clue what I’m going through. You’ve never understood me. You never will.”

“That’s not completely fair, Bruce. I know you’re hurting, but it doesn’t give you the right to act as if you have to carry this burden alone. We are your friends. We are here to help. We want to help.” Superman offered his hand to his friend lurking just out of reach.

“You want to help?”

Superman nodded hopefully.

“Don’t follow me.” With that, Batman disappeared out of the room.

***************

Bart had zipped his way down the hall and into the conference room. Once there, he slipped under the large round table and sat in the comforting darkness. He hugged his knees to his chest and tried to reason everything out in his head. They had said Robin was okay. But Robin was not okay. He was crying. So Robin must still be hurt. They had lied! Wally and  J’onn were both liars! They had treated him like a baby again!

All at once, the door to the conference room opened quietly and Bart stiffened. Remembering his stealth lessons from Robin, he edged his head to peek out from under the table. He felt his mouth drop open and swiftly covered it, stopping the shocked gasp from being audible. What was he doing here? Shouldn’t he be in the med lab? Isn’t that where he was needed? Or maybe he wasn’t needed anymore…maybe it was too late…

****************

He entered the YJ conference room. A sigh of relief and defeat escaped his lips. He was finally alone to grieve. Yet as much as his soul longed to scream out in agony, he realized he could not. He could not do anything. He could not feel anything. He was completely numb…paralyzed emotionally.

Forcing his muscles to work, he approached the round conference table and stood behind Robin’s chair. Tracing the R symbol proudly displayed on the seat, he thought of his boys. One injured…two dead. Tim was all he had left. He would guard the boy with all his strength. Even if that meant he would be alone in his war on crime.

“Um…Mr. Batman, sir?”

He wheeled around and found himself staring down at Impulse. Giving a curt nod, he questioned, “Yes?” Why couldn’t they leave him alone?

Bart nervously glanced down at his shuffling feet. “Do you think…is Robin…” The youth dared to peek up at Batman. His eyes were filling with tears as he finally got the question out. “Is Robin  gonna be okay?”

It was at that moment Batman truly took in the sight of the boy. Frightened and alone, Bart was so small. His Impulse costume was decorated with splatters of blood. A perfect red handprint remained on his shoulder. Batman’s legs felt like jelly, so he bent down on one knee. Looking Bart in the eye, he observed, “You carried him back, didn’t you?”

Bart silently nodded.

Placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders, the Dark Knight spoke with gentle sincerity. “Thank you. You are a good friend…just like your grandfather.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Bart smiled fleetingly. Then his expression morphed back into a frown. “What about Robin?”

“He’s going to be okay.”

A relieved sigh escaped from Bart’s lips. But he was still confused. “Then why was he so upset? Why was he crying? If he’s okay…” The words stopped as the answer dawned on him. “It’s  Nightwing , isn’t it? He’s not okay, is he?”

Batman closed his eyes. He had to say it. He needed to say it. He needed to face this tragedy. “No…no, he’s gone.”

Without warning, Bart flung his arms around Batman’s neck in a fierce hug. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

*************

“I’m sorry, Bruce. I know how much you really liked Columbus. He was a good cat.”

Bruce glanced over at the boy who stood beside him, hugging him fiercely as if to protect him from all the pain. Grateful for the support, Bruce put his arm around the boy’s frame. “Thanks, Dick. I needed a hug.” Staring back down at the dead cat, he realized just how much he was going to miss the old rascal. Columbus had been given to him as a present from his parents only two weeks before they left him. The kitten had been small comfort at the time. But over the years, Bruce came to cherish the pet’s steady presence at the manor. Half-Siamese with crystal blue eyes and soft gray points, Columbus was a devoted creature who demanded attention from everyone. The constantly meowing and curious cat was a living link to his past…his parents.

But at age nineteen, Columbus was also a very old cat. Ancient, if truth be told. He was years past his prime and declining into a routine of eating, sleeping, and purring with little physical activity at all. Even Dick had mentioned the cat’s elderly state his first week at Wayne Manor. Now, on a bright morning after living only three months with Bruce, the boy had stepped outside the manor to discover the man kneeling beside the lifeless cat. Being raised in the circus, Dick understood the connection between humans and animals. He also understood how an animal’s passing could be very painful. So he had gone over to comfort his new guardian with a hug and sincere words.

“He liked you too, Bruce. I could tell.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, he always purred when you were around. He was really a good cat.”

“He was the best.”

“So what will you do now, Bruce?” the small voice asked.

****************

“Huh, Mr. Batman…what happens now?”

Batman blinked back into reality. Carefully, he pulled Bart away from him. With determination, he stood up and walked to the door. “I’m going to take my boys home.”


	19. Friends Forever

Chapter 19

Friends Forever

Superman found himself standing in the conference room of the Titans Tower in New York. Clearing his throat, he had all eyes drawn expectantly to him. At that moment, he was completely at a loss for words. Before him stood  Nightwing’s teammates…some of Dick’s best friends since childhood. In his mind’s eye, Superman envisioned a young Robin surrounded by Kid Flash, Wonder Girl,  Aqualad , and Speedy…all laughing and goofing around while their mentors looked on with pride. The Man of Steel felt his heart breaking as he remembered the bright boy, who had worked wonders in every life in which the youngster had come in contact.

Tears stung his eyes as Superman began to speak. “As you know,  Nightwing was seriously injured while patrolling  Bludhaven last night. Everything was done to help save his life…” Superman’s voice broke. Taking in a deep breath, he managed to continue. “…Despite the greatest of efforts…about three hours ago… Nightwing died…I’m truly sorry.”

Donna stood stock still with no particular expression showing on her beautiful features as Argent and Jesse both broke into tears and clung to her for comfort and support. Garth collapsed into a nearby couch with disbelief clouding his eyes. Roy turned his back and stared out of the window before him, as if he had not heard the devastating news.

Superman wished he could say something to ease the pain, but knew nothing would be sufficient enough. So he softly excused himself as he said, “I need to attend to some urgent matters of security at this time. I’m sorry again. If any of you need anything, you know where to contact me.” Then he left in silence.

For a long time no one spoke. Finally, Donna pulled Argent and Jesse away from her and said, “Why don’t you two go make us some coffee or something? I’m sure it’s going to be a long day ahead of us.” The other two female heroes left, thankful for something to do. Garth continued to sit on the couch and stare off into space. Roy began to pace. Donna watched her two lifelong friends. She had never dreamed that this day would come…the day that their anchor would disappear, leaving them to flounder.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a sneering voice. “Well, I guess old Batboy wasn’t as close to perfect as he thought, huh? Always trying to be like Batman…and look where it got him!” Roy’s voice held a sarcastic note. “Always prepared, on top…invincible even! But he failed pretty miserably this time, huh?”

“Roy, shut up!” Garth stood up, as a raging storm gathered in his eyes.

Roy stepped forward and quipped, “The truth hurts doesn’t it,  Gillhead ?”

SMACK!

Looking up from the ground, Roy rubbed his cheek and glared at Garth, who countered, “You won’t even let Dick rest in peace, will you, Roy? Do you not have enough respect or love for him to just drop the whole Batman complex? Why can’t you just let Dick be remembered as his own man?” Garth gave Roy an accusing glare before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Slowly regaining his feet, Roy glanced over at Donna. “Can you believe that? The  Waterboy just sucker punched me!” Donna narrowed her eyes at the archer, as he continued his tirade. “I guess he’s just in shock that Dick was a little less than perfect…especially considering how everyone around here had the  Wingster set up on a pedestal. But you know I always say, the higher up the ladder, the greater the fall…”

SMACK!

For a second time, Roy rubbed his bruising cheek and looked up from the ground where he lay. Donna leaned down until she was nose to nose with him and said, “Shut up.” Then she left as Garth had a few minutes earlier.

Roy got up and scanned the empty room. Suddenly, the young man felt cold and very much alone. Wrapping his arms around his body and leaving the room, he headed down the hall. Stopping outside of a door labeled as  Lian’s , Roy’s hand lingered nervously on the doorknob before turning it.

Lian lay on her bed asleep. Snuggled in her arms was a toy stuffed tiger. Roy’s heart skipped a beat or two at the sight. Sitting gently on the bed so as not to wake his slumbering daughter, Roy gingerly touched the toy tiger. It had been a gift from Dick.

“Have I ever told you that your dad’s an egotistical jerk, Sweetheart?” Roy whispered to the sleeping child, as a single tear slide down a slightly discolored cheek unchecked.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Garth left the Titan Tower and walked out onto a short pier, where he stood staring at the water. His fists were still clenched in anger and his breath came in short and raspy gasps. If he had stayed in that room with Roy any longer, Garth was sure he would have hurt his teammate in a much worse way. How could Roy be so cold and bitter at their leader, teammate, friend…family member? Did the arrogant archer not understand that Dick was gone, never to return again? The water under the pier began to boil, as Garth felt his anger build.

_ Dick is dead. _ The thought started to swirl around in Garth’s head…and soul.  _ Oh God! Dick is dead! _ The frustration began to die, only to be reborn as an unimaginable grief. Garth felt so out of control. Lost in his own pain, the young  Atlantean failed to notice how his emotions were affecting the water.

The water had stopped boiling when Garth’s anger had left him. But as the loss of Dick began to overwhelm him again, the water swelled into large waves that crashed against the shore, as if it could drown everything within its depths. A sudden splash across his body let Garth know what was taking place. Knowing that he needed to get safely underwater and away from harming others, Garth dived into the water and swam furiously to a distinct destination.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Arthur slowly approached the lone figure sitting on the steps of the palace. “Minnow? You okay?”

Garth lifted his head to look up at the  Atlantean King. “I…I don’t know. Nothing’s right. It’s all wrong…everything is all wrong.”

Arthur sat down next to Garth and said in a gentle tone, “I know that words will not ease your pain. But I am truly sorry. You know that I am here for you…all you need do is tell me what to do and I will try my best to make it better.”

Garth nodded silently. The minutes ticked by with both men not speaking. Finally, Garth began to talk. “It doesn’t seem real. I mean…Dick is gone. He is really dead. How could this have happened? I thought he was invincible.” Then giving a bitter laugh, Garth said, “If I had to pick the one Titan to live to the rip old age of a million…it would have been Dick. Batman would have found a way to keep him alive.”

Arthur shook his head and said, “Bruce has learned the hard way about death. No one can stop it. No one can hide from it. He learned that lesson at a very early age. You know that Garth.”

Turning his head to hide the tears that welled in his eyes, Garth managed to mutter, “Yeah.” Then a sudden thought brought a hopeful look to the younger  Atlantean’s eyes. “He’s not dead! I know it! This whole thing…it’s a Bat drill! Dick’s not dead…this is all a trick! Batman is testing us. He wants to know how we would react to  Nightwing’s sudden death…you know, so he can add it to those files. That’s got to be it!”

“No, Garth. Listen to me,” Arthur said calmly, but in a stern voice. He hated to see the hope in Garth’s eyes die, but Arthur knew his little ‘minnow’ needed to face the truth. “This is not a drill. It is real…as real as it gets. I know for a fact that your friend is dead. I saw the body. I watched Batman…Bruce as he held that boy in his arms. Bruce held onto him as if he were holding the world together.” Then the strong voice cracked, as he continued, “And all I could think was…that could be my world falling apart…with me holding my little tadpole…and I couldn’t stay. So I left and came here…”

Garth was shocked by Arthur’s emotional confession. Deciding to lighten the mood, he chided, “You know…I really hate it when you call me ‘tadpole’…Bullfrog.”

Laughing lightly, Arthur just nodded as he reached over to place his arm around Garth’s shoulders. Garth looked over and said with great sincerity, “Thank you…for everything. I’m so grateful to have you in my life.”

Arthur smiled more brightly than before. Then he tightened his grip on Garth’s shoulders, as he said, “And I’m very proud of my little ‘tadpole.’”

At that, both men gave a tearful laugh, as they continued to sit on the palace steps.

******************

Donna sat on her bed allowing her tears to fall. She reached over and hugged her pillow to her chest. Never had she imagined she would feel a loss this deep again…not since her baby. A soft knock on her door brought her out of those dark memories.

“Go away, Roy!”

Slowly the door opened.

“Are you deaf? I said go…” Donna stopped as a dejected figure entered her room. “Wally? Oh  Hera ! I’m sorry…I thought…” She looked closely at her usually energetic friend. “Wally, are you okay?”

Closing the door behind him, Wally leaned against the wall. He had run until he could run no more. Tired and empty, he realized he could not outrun his pain. He could not outrun it, because it was part of him. From this day forward, he would have to live with his agony…his guilt. Why did he take so long to get to  Bludhaven ? Why?

“Wally?” Donna was at his side, pulling him to her bed. They both sat down. “Please, talk to me…I need to know you’re okay.”

Wally shook his head. Where did he start? “He’s gone, Donna…he’s gone…forever.”

The two friends held each other for a long time. Finally, Donna wiped away her tears and asked, “What are we going to do now?”

“I…I don’t know…” Suddenly Dick’s voice spoke in his head. <…knew I could always count on you…> The mission. <…best friend…trust you to do this…> Dick trusted him to carry out that mission. Wally quickly straightened.

“What is it?” Donna asked alarmed at her friend’s determined expression.

“We carry on. We do what Dick asked of us and carry on.” Wally walked to the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve got a job to do.”

“Job? What job?”

“Dick trusted me to do this…” A sad smile played on his lips. “He said he could count on me…his best friend. He gave me a mission.” Then Wally left the room.

“A mission? What mission?” Sitting alone in her room, she was confused about Wally’s ramblings. Maybe the grief was too much for him. Maybe she needed to contact Superman or  J’onn to help calm him down. She was just so unsure of what to do…Dick would’ve known…Dick could’ve…

“Hey!”

“Ah!” Donna jumped in fright and then glared back at the speedster, who had materialized in her doorway. “Wally! What on earth are you doing?”

Handing her an envelope with her name written in Dick’s handwriting, Wally answered, “Starting my mission…”


	20. Long Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had many friends on the Bludhaven Yahoo Group help me write the letters and scenes of this chapter. It is pretty lengthy. I will have to go back and find who wrote what to give credit. Just know that this was not done alone. The help was very much appreciated.

Chapter 20

Long Goodbyes

Ch20a (Donna)

Donna paused and pulled the wind disturbed black strands of hair back behind her ear and then continued on to the balcony. She couldn’t read the letter inside. Dick had never been about the inside…he was more of a sky person and under the sky is where she should read his last words to her. Under the sky he flew through with such grace and hope.  Under the sky where he would fly no more.

She shook her head trying again to stave off the grief that had pulled at her since Dick’s … death. She wondered again how a warrior such as herself couldn’t honor his death. Death in battle was an honor to a warrior, but she was still being pulled into this all consuming grief. She understood the anger that lay beneath her calm surface, she understood the intense desire to search out those responsible and make them pay. To crush them, render them limb from limb and enjoy their agony as they perished very slowly. However, she was somewhat successful in shoving that down. It was the grief that was still clinging to her and tugging her into a morose state. She should be honoring a champion who fell in battle and celebrating his life. Instead, she mourned for what she had lost. This was a man's world tradition, this feeling of loss and she felt it keenly.

Sitting down on the black wrought iron patio furniture, she took a moment to gather her composure while gazing out over the cityscape. So many lives moving on like nothing had happened. Like a bright light hadn’t been extinguished. Like a hero hadn’t been lost. Like a valued friend hadn’t disappeared. Like a brother hadn’t been taken from her.

Taking a deep breath, she looked down at the letter in her hand. She marveled at the slight tremor in her hand holding the cream envelope. She placed the envelope on the table, clenched her hand into a fist and then relaxed it. Donna sighed and wiped her palms on her light linen pant suit. She picked back up the envelope and opened it. Sliding the letter free, her breath caught at the familiar writing of her lost friend as she began to read:    


_ Hey Donna, _

_ If you're reading this I guess you know that I'm not going to be around anymore. I wanted to let you know, just in case I didn't get the chance, what _   
_ you've meant to me and what it's meant having you in my life. Your friendship and love have meant a lot to me. You're the sister I never had, the friend I _ _ could always talk to, and the one I knew who would knock some sense into me, literally, when I needed it. _

_ I need you to take care of the Titans for me. I know you will _ _ , _ _ you always were our mother hen. Keep Wally and  _ _ Roy and Garth in line. I know they _ _ won't fall apart without me. They are all too good, but I also know what my death could mean. Don't let them think that. Don't let them think that it _ _ was because we weren't good enough and give up. Don't let them think that they're invulnerable and take risks. Would you let them know that they were all special to me? Could you let the new Titan members know, how wonderful I thought they were and proud of them I was. I've enjoyed every minute of _ _ the Titans because of the members. I know I didn’t say enough, but all of you were important to me and I was happy you were in my life. I wouldn't _ _ trade those memories for anything and I was proud to be associated with them. _

_ Have a happy life Donna. If anyone on earth deserves one, it's you. You've been through so much, but you always persevere. I've always admired you _ _ and I've treasured the fact that you are my friend. I've been so lucky in my life -- a great family, the best friends. I have no  _ _ regrets, _ _ don't let anyone else _ _ have any. _

_ Take care. Love  _ _ ya _ _ , _

_ Dick  _   


Donna carefully folded the note back with shaking hands. So, like him to take care of the team. Not that she wasn’t already prepared to do that and had been doing that. She would be there to lead them into battle and to lead them through this crisis. She ran her fingers across the creased edge of the paper and a sad remorseful smile crossed her face. No regrets. That was Dick in a nutshell. He may actually have regrets but he would never admit them and they never controlled him. His awful sense of humor glossed over any trepidation he might have had. He moved through life with such passion and even a joy that it left her breathless at times. How could anyone with that much life regret anything? But all of that life was still tempered with responsibility that expressed itself in leadership and preparedness. So like Dick, to be prepared with final words and instructions for his family and friends.  Final. With that word echoing in her mind, her tears flowed again accompanied by soft anguished sobs. She wiped her eyes furiously and tried to center herself. Donna refused to collapse into the welcoming arms of grief.

Taking a deep breath she looked up through glistening eyes into the fading sunlight. Another sunset of the many to come that did not have Dick Grayson to fly into them. Pain stabbed through her again. She shook her head in denial of the reality as thinly suppressed grief and rage exploded within her and then brought her fist down on the table. The black ornate iron top bent inward and then broke as her fist went through it like paper. Her eyes widened at her loss of control as she gasped heavily.

“You are very hard on furniture, my sister.”

Wonder Woman’s voice reached Donna’s ears and she stood quickly to face her sister who was dressed in casual civilian dress. Of course, it didn’t matter what she wore, she exuded strength, perfection and poise in Armani or  Levis. Donna managed to recover quickly, but still a soft acknowledgement of her sister was the best she could voice, “Diana.”

Diana moved forward and leaned against the balcony railing, “This is a beautiful view.  Very relaxing. I can see why you come out here.  Next best thing to being up there.” She finished her sentence by motioning to the sky. “And after the last few days, I know I can use this.” 

Donna looked up and sighed, “I’m sorry about the-”

Smiling, Diana shook her head, “The furniture is yours and the reaction is understandable.” 

“Not the reaction of an Amazon.” Donna stated firmly and sat back down at the damaged table. Picking back up the letter, she resumed the folding and creasing.

Diana shook her head, moved forward and sat across from Donna. She reached gently across and took the letter. Glancing at the contents, she carefully folded it back and sighed, “Amazons grieve. I grieve for the loss as you do. I worry for the Father who needs that son as much as you. A Father, who I am very afraid, will be lost in the night. We may not loose just one, but two before this is over. I grieve for the rest of his family and you, who will ache from his absence. I grieve for the world that has lost a noble champion.” Donna’s head dipped forward to her chest and the tears flowed again. Diana reached across the table, tilted her chin up so she could meet the red rimmed eyes, and then spoke again, “Tears and anger are understandable, even necessary. But you must also celebrate the life.” She released her chin, leaned back in the chair and crossed her legs.

“But-”

“I remember the first time I heard about him. I tried not to judge, we had children who were capable warriors at an early age, but this…this is the Man’s World. Not the same thing at all. Then I met this bright, enthusiastic wonder boy. I saw the change in his mentor when he was around and I saw him fly and fight. This was meant to be. This was as The Fates willed it. This was and will be his destiny.” 

Donna shook her head and looked at her hands clasped in her lap. When she looked up again, her voice rang with anger tinged with sadness, “Will be? He’s gone.  Dead. There is no more!”

Diana shook her head, “The Fates weave a complicated tapestry with mortal lives. True,  Atropos has cut his thread. But Dick Grayson’s legend is destined to continue. He is in the tapestry of life, forever. They can not take that away, only we can by letting him disappear from here,” she placed one hand over Donna’s heart and then moved it to her temple and pointed, “and here. I don’t think that will ever happen. Do you?” Donna shook her head and Diana spoke again. “I remember the first time I ever saw Robin in charge of the Titans. He had such command and poise for someone so young. I was amazed.” 

“I remember that.  Roy had been giving him trouble, but Dick never stopped. He just led, so naturally.”

“It was the first time that I saw a genuine smile on Batman’s face. I did not know my brother well,” Diana smiled and continued, “But I want to remember him well. Tell me more about my brother.”

Donna smiled and began with early memories. Through out the evening, they laughed, cried and celebrated a too young life cut short as Donna told stories and Diana filled in what she knew. Donna knew that she would cherish these memories forever and that Diana was right. Dick was so much more than a fallen hero or teammate. He was her beloved brother and a legend that would never be forgotten. 

*****************

Ch20b (Roy) 

“No fighting this year, Arsenal.” Guy Gardner shouted and moved down the bar in The Warrior. He tossed a beer at Roy, who deftly caught the bottle as he walked toward the bar in the noisy room. It was crowded and despite the no smoking sign, the dark room’s air was almost visible with it. While most of the smoke could be contributed to some of the cigars in evidence, a large amount of it was from the more combustible patrons demonstrate fire eating standards.

“I thought you didn’t mind the fighting.” Roy flipped the top off under the edge of the bar and gave him a tight smile, “It gives this pit character.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don’t mind a brawl or two in my bar and your annual Ollie remembrance fight to you drops are always such a joy. But with your buddy buying the farm, I got lots of people wanting to drink and remember. They don’t  wanna pick glass  outta their hair and not everybody wants to beat up the world  cause someone close to them died. I know you got even more reason this year, but I  ain’t got enough furniture as is. So just, chill this year, no picking a fight and no messing with the memorial wall. I just got  Nightwing’s picture up there and Green Arrow’s is back from being fixed from the last Arsenal bash.”

Roy slammed the bottle down on the bar causing the beer to foam out of the bottle. He leaned forward and angrily spoke, “I got no more reason than last year and I’m not upset.  Nightwing wasn’t anything to me. He was just a guy. I don’t care one way or another. I just came in for a drink that’s all! It’s got nothing to do with  Nightwing .”

Guy calmly pushed him back a little and put out another beer for Arsenal to take.  “Yeah, right. Just a guy and you’re not upset about  nothin ’. ‘ Cept you’re wrong. He was  sumthin ’ to just ‘bout everyone. Hero, comrade in arms,  helluva fighter, leader, ladies man….AND he paid your tab. I don’t  wanna fight in here when you start to grieve for him, and you will, just like you do for your Pop every year. You got it?” 

Roy’s voice started in a low growl and rose in intensity when he answered Guy, “I don’t need  an therapy from an amateur shrink and bar owner. He’s dead. He’s nothing to me. Not now. Not before. So you can take-” He stopped mid growl as he noticed how quiet the room. Looking back, everyone was staring including some heroes he knew very well. He knew they would want to offer sympathy, ‘help’ him deal with this and that would almost assuredly end in the altercation that Gardner didn’t want him to have. He sighed and picked back up his beer and began moving down the bar before someone could come over. “I just came for a drink. No harm in that.” 

“Uh-huh, that’s what you  friggin ’ say every year. I’m serious. No  fightin ’.” Guy pointed to the back room. “The back room is empty. You can get some quiet time and enjoy your brews back there. No  breakin ’ nothing, the insurance is  killin ’ me.”

Roy walked past the end of the heavy wood bar and through the curtain that separated the dark back room from the main bar. Guy was right. The smaller quiet room was indeed empty and he took a small table in a corner. Sitting with his back to the corner, he threw back one of the beers. Finishing it, he sat for a moment looking at the spotlighted original Titan statues, which stood in the middle of the room. 

As he picked up his beer and gulped down a portion of it, his mind moved back to those days when they were so young and so….happy.  The Teen Titans. Wonder Girl.  Aqualad . Robin.  Kid Flash. Speedy.

Speedy, what a stupid name. The only good thing was  Aqualad , Kid Flash and Robin were the ultimate in stupid names. By comparison, his name was positively Shakespearian. Roy chuckled as he thought about the ribbing they all took over their names. Well, everyone except Robin. Who wanted to make fun of him and face his upset mentor? Which of course why he was Roy’s favorite target not that he wanted to face Batman, but Robbie wouldn’t run to him, he would just take it. Of course the fact that he was perfect and there was obviously some feelings between Donna and him made Roy more eager to get under his skin. Everything had been so much fun. Even trying to pick a fight with Dick had been fun. Shaking his head, he was young and stupid if he thought he could actually take Robin down. It would’ve been a fight, but in the end….Dick would’ve won.  Like he always did. Later, he was grateful for Dick’s control, if he hadn’t had that bat control thing going, he probably would have killed Roy. Roy smiled again. Those were the good old days. 

Not like now. Now was not good. Ollie was long gone and not just from home. And Dick…he…was gone too. 

Roy felt the sadness that he had denied creeping in and he slugged back his beer. He didn’t need Dick. He didn’t need Ollie. He was his own man. Self made. They didn’t mean anything to him and he owed them nothing. They failed him, not the other way around. 

Roy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and heard the crinkle of paper in his pocket. He sat the beer down and reached in his pocket and pulled the crumpled letter.  The letter from Dick.

Roy held the letter for a moment. His elbows resting on the table top as he looked at the envelope. He had avoided reading it with constant excuses to himself. But here he  was, someplace away from everyone and if he didn’t read it – he would be the coward that some people thought he was.

He stroked his thumbs across the face of the envelope, noting the wrinkles from his pocket, the rough texture of the paper and his name in Dick’s writing. He sighed again, and slowly opened the envelope and removed the letter inside. 

__ _ Yo _ _ Dude, _

_ See, you're still a bad influence. By now you know I'm gone -- dead. I just wanted you to know a few things. You were always the one I could count on. You'd needle me into seeing something from a different perspective. I know we had our differences, but what pair of brothers don't. You are my brother. I know you know that. Wherever I am now, I know I'm missing your irreverent ways. I could always count on you to cheer me up when I was down. I could also always count on you to get me in trouble -- but you know that. You thrived on it. _

_ Take care of  _ _ Lian _ _. Make sure she remembers her Uncle Dick. Make sure she knows I loved her and how I helped her Daddy find her back when she was a little baby. That's when you and I really bonded with each other, I think. We had grown up together in the Titans, but had always had this friendly rivalry going. Then, you turned to me when you needed help. That said so much to me. You don't know how much that meant to me. _

_ Always stay the way you are Roy. We all need you in our lives. Take care of Donna and  _ _ Lian _ _ and everyone. AND don't blame my dad. He really isn't the big scary guy you make him out to be. _

_ Well, I guess that's it. Take care, _

_ Your brother, _

_ Dick _

Roy wiped his eyes angrily and moved upward in one swift motion. The chair fell backwards and he flung the table aside, where it crashed into the nearby furniture. He growled as he moved forward to face the Robin Teen Titan Statue. He balled his fist up that held the letter and shook it in the likeness of Dick Grayson’s face, “How DARE you! How DARE you call me brother, now! I’m not that. I’m the screw-up that you’re still reminding that I should be grateful to you for  Lian . I’m the screw-up who needled you. I’m the screw-up who got you in trouble. I’m the screw-up who blames your Dad. I can’t take care of myself much less anyone else! That’s what you really mean to say. ISN’T IT?” 

Roy was breathing heavily and shouting, as tears began to roll down his face. “I’m the screw-up that let you go without telling you….that I was grateful  dammit ! I was grateful for you being in my life, for  Lian ….for….for….trusting me.” His voice died down to a whisper as he spun away from the statue and faced the other wall. He walked quickly to it and leaned into, trying to compose himself. He turned back to the statue, and walked forward slowly. With each step, his voice rose as he spoke, “I’m the screw-up who lives when everyone else dies. When Ollie died, I was still here. My father dead and gone – but I’m STILL here.  Joey, dead and gone – STILL here. You, dead, dead, DEAD and I’m STILL here!! How could you do that?” He grabbed a hold of the statue and stared into the unseeing eyes and frozen smile. “How could YOU die? You’re supposed to live forever. You’re…you’re the one who makes it through everything! Why? Why you? Why did you fail? You never ever fail, that’s my job. Why did you die and …and I’m still here, again!”

Roy pulled the statue forward with all his might and it crashed into the floor shattering. He stood over the broken pieces and stared. Looking down but not seeing anything, he spoke again, “Didn’t you know? I needed you in my life.  Lian needs you. Who’s  gonna show her the right way to do things? Who’s going to explain math to her? Who’s….Who’s going to let her know that her Uncle Dick was the best friend and brother an undeserving ass like me could have?”

Roy dropped to his knees beside the broken pieces. He felt the pain in his knees, but ignored the sharp edges cutting into him and spoke very softly as tears cascaded down his face, “Why did you leave me too? I need you. I can lead the team. I can take care of  Lian . I can try to take care of Donna as much as she’ll let me. But I don’t want to without you Robbie. I need to know you’re in my world. You’re like the constant in our world. Please, please don’t leave me. I never told you….I never told you I was sorry and…that I thought of you as my brother. I miss you both so much. It hurts so much.” Roy rocked back on his heels and cried body shuddering sobs. He held himself as the grief and pain he held at bay since Ollie broke over him. He couldn’t imagine not seeing Dick fly again or seeing the cocky smile of his mentor. Yet, both had come to pass. More of his world gone and he couldn’t help them or protect them now. He failed them. He cried for a long time before he picked up the broken piece with the R on it from the chest of the Robin Statue. He smoothed shaking fingers over it and spoke in a quivering voice, “Take…care of him. I know he’s been there longer Rob and he’ll try to show you the ropes. But….but don’t listen, he’s  blowin ’ smoke up your short pants. He’ll need you, even more than me. Maybe…maybe you can make him listen, I never could. See, I’m not worried about you – you got Ollie to look after you. He’s not the best Dad, but he was a great hero. He won’t ever let you down like that.” 

Roy wiped his face on his arm and stood. He put the R in his pocket and turned to leave. He stopped moving and looked at the two bruisers who stood in the door way. They were both well over six foot eight and pushing 325, solid muscle. One pounded his huge fist into his other hand. The other had his hands on his hips and growled.

Roy smirked, “Do  somethin ’ for you boys?”

“Guy said there was a troublemaker back here, who was  bustin ’ up the place. Is that you?” 

“’ Fraid so.”

Bruiser number two sighed, “We’re  gonna hurt you bad.”

Roy chuckled and cracked his knuckles, “In case you aren’t awake later, thank you.”

Ten minutes later a slightly ruffled Roy Harper walked out of the room. He tossed money on the bar as he passed Gardner, “Send the rest of the bill to the Tower and….thanks, I needed that.”

Gardner finished wiping a glass and smiled at Roy’s retreating back. He turned and spoke softly as he picked up the next glass, “You’re welcome. Anytime buddy.” He turned and raised a full glass to the newest smiling picture of a debonair handsome daredevil on the memorial wall.  “Especially for a friend of a fallen hero like him.”

******************

Ch20c (Clark)

"Can I do anything for you honey?" Lois asked her husband. Worry in her tone. She watched her husband sitting on their balcony staring out at the Metropolis skyline. Staring, but not really seeing anything. His shoulders were slumped as he sat there. He had only responded to the most dire emergencies today. He hadn't even gone on his regular fly-over of Metropolis. "Honey?" 

Clark turned to look at her. "I'm sorry Lois, I didn't hear you." 

"You can hear people talking in  Gotham , but you couldn't hear me," she said then bit her tongue for mentioning  Gotham . "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -- " 

"What? Make me think about it? That's all I can think about. I can't think of anything else. How ... how could I let this happen? How?" his red-rimmed eyes implored her. 

"Clark Kent, you did NOT let this happen. There was no way you could have prevented this." She took his hand in hers. His hand that could move mountains and planets, yet it trembled slightly in her own. His heart was breaking and hers was breaking for him. "People die. It’s part of life. You can't change that and you can't always prevent it." 

"I should've ... I --" 

"What? You're Superman, you're not God." 

"Dick was so young. So ... good. This was senseless, it shouldn't have happened and I'm so ... so ... angry." His hand slammed down on their patio table crushing it into a million pieces. 

"It's a good thing we have insurance  Smallville ," Lois said with a sad smile as she moved behind him, her slender arms draping around his neck. "I understand your anger. It's natural. It's part of your grief. You know, as senseless as it may seem, I believe things happen for a reason Clark. I know you believe that too. 'To everything there is a season' you're always saying." 

Clark started to reply when their doorbell rang. Lois patted his shoulder and started for the door. Clark turned back toward his city as he watched the sun setting behind the skyscrapers. Night would be falling over the city soon. 

"Clark," Wally said as he walked out onto the balcony. 

Clark stood and walked over to greet his friend. "Wally. How are you ... holding up?" 

"I'm keeping busy. I ... Dick ... had some things he needed me to take care of for him," Wally said as he outstretched his hand to Clark. 

Looking down, Clark focused on the envelope and the familiar handwriting he knew so well. "What ... what's this?" 

"A letter ... from Dick." Wally watched the conflicting emotions that washed across Clark Kent's face. Once Clark took the letter, Wally pushed his hands down in the pockets of his tan pants and shrugged. "You know Dick, always prepared for everything. I ... I'll leave you alone now. I have a few other stops to make." 

Clark watched Wally as he walked toward the door. He turned around and retook his chair as he started to open the envelope. Lois and Wally's conversation at the door dissolved into the background as his attention was consumed by the letter he held in his hand. He stuck the envelope on the side of his chair and unfolded the carefully folded paper and started to read.    


_ Clark, _

_ Do you remember the first time we met? I sure do. _

A slight smile crossed his lips. "I do too, Dick," he said as his mind drifted back into the past, to that raven haired laughing child that captured his heart immediately. He remembered how he worried about Batman bringing a child into his life ... into his business. It wasn't any business for a child, but Dick took to it with such ease and passion, he couldn't step in to stop it. So what did I do, he silently asked himself as his mind filtered back through those many years. 

"Would you like a ride," Superman asked the colorfully clad boy standing beside  Gotham's Dark Knight. He pointed upwards, "Up there?" 

Robin beamed a smile at the man he'd always been in awe of. "REALLY?" 

Superman smiled as he nodded. "If it's ok with Batman. Yes, really." 

Robin turned an expectant young face to his mentor as Batman silently stood vigil. Superman could hardly keep from laughing as the excited young boy started jumping up and down in place. "PLEASSSSE!!!" 

Batman's lip quivered. Superman knew he wanted to laugh. "Alright. But," his attention focused squarely on the boy beside him, "you hold on tight." 

Robin excitedly jumped up and down and then  cartwheeled across the roof of  Gotham's First National Bank yelling, "WOO HOO!!" 

Clark's mind moved back into the present as he continued reading his letter. 

_ I watched in awe as you flew among the clouds, amazed that you seemed to belong to the sky. As awesome as your flying was, for some strange reason it’s not what I remember the most. You have to realize Clark, that at my nine years of age, Bruce had literally become my entire world. His broad, comforting shoulders held strong throughout his roles as my mentor, friend, big brother and to say the least- my awkward and somewhat unwilling father figure _ . 

"Oh, he was willing Dick. Unsure of himself and a little scared of the job. Did I just say Batman was scared? Well, honestly, he was, not that he would've ever admitted it," he softly said aloud as his mind continued to drift back into that first night. 

Batman turned his attention from the  cartwheeling boy to Superman. In a steely voice he commanded. "None of that holding him by one hand and letting him think he can fly stuff." 

Robin jumped up and ran back toward the two adults. "OOHHHH, that would BE so COOL!!" 

Batman looked down and replied flatly. "No." 

“PLEASSSSEEE!!!" Robin pleaded. 

Superman laughed and found himself joining the boy's entreaty, "Please." 

Batman shook his head, “No. You may fly with him but hold tight. With BOTH hands!” 

"Okay ... okay," Robin said before muttering under his breath, "Kill joy." 

Superman picked up the small boy "Ready?" 

Robin's smile was radiant. "ALWAYS!" 

Superman gently held onto the small boy and took off into the air. A smile grew as he looked at Batman's worried face, when Batman noticed he frowned. Then he turned his attention to the laughing child in his arms. "You've never seen  Gotham like this have you?" 

"No ... wow, it seems  soo ...  soooo ... small," the awestruck child replied as Superman thought the same thing about the little boy in his arms. 

_ So please forgive me when I tell you that my lasting impression of you was first based solely on Bruce’s reaction to you. You were destined to become my hero. Not only for the things you stand for and all the talents you possess but also honestly for the way he looked at you. Watching him closely, as I always did, I could tell by his words that he respected you. Mirrored in his expression was the admiration he had towards you. But to me, most impressive of all- from his stance, I could tell he had learned to trust you. Not an easy thing for him. That spoke volumes to me. You have always been there for me, so much so that in my earlier days of the Titans, my friends nicknamed you my ‘uncle’ Clark. _

Clark smiled at that, a genuine heartfelt smile. Uncle Clark. He liked that. 

I made the slip once of calling you that in front of Bruce. I thought he would go ballistic. 

Clark was surprised at the chuckle that brought. Dick was making him laugh ... even now. 

_ Instead he surprised me with a thoughtful expression, as if he somehow liked the idea of me calling you that. You’ve been Uncle Clark ever since. Surprised to find out after all these years that you have a nephew? Maybe you are, but I think you’ve known all along, haven’t you?  _

He nodded as a tear slipped under his glasses and roll down his cheek. He had always known. 

_ I need to thank you for so many things. Like the time you helped me rewrite my essay so that I managed to take fourth place in the  _ _ Gotham _ _ Science Fair. Or, like the time you stayed up all night with me when I had the chicken pox because Bruce couldn’t be there. And did I ever manage to thank you for helping me get my head on straight again after Bruce fired me? No. I probably didn’t. I hope you know though. I hope you can somehow feel how much it has always meant to have your presence in my life. _

His mind reeled back to that meeting on the roof of The Daily Planet. Dick had been so lost, so hurt, so unsure of himself. Clark had really wanted to go and knock some sense into Bruce at that moment, but he knew Dick needed him more. That bright young boy had grown into a fine young man. When they met that day, however, Dick seemed like he had lost his lifeline and was floating aimlessly in the sea. Like the ... "uncle" ... he was, he threw the boy a  lifevest in the story of Krypton's  Nightwing , and watched him save himself. 

_ Well, now that I’ve buttered you up with all the  _ _ nicey _ _ nice stuff, I’ve got a favor to ask. _

Anything Dick, anything. 

_ You see if you’re reading this letter then it means that I’ve gone on to that great adventure in the sky. I need you to help Bruce to understand that just because I’m no longer here, doesn’t mean that I’m gone. I’ll always love him. There is no power on earth or anywhere else that could ever change that. He’s had so much sadness and loss in his life Clark. I need you to help him hold on to the good things. Need you to help him get through by embracing the happy times we all had together. I don’t have to ask if you’ll do this for me. I already know in my heart that you will. _

"That's not going to be an easy task kiddo," he said aloud as his thoughts flowed to Bruce. He remembered his friend’s evident pain last night at the  WatchTower and his earlier visit that morning at the Manor. "I'll do what I can Dick. Whatever I can." 

_ And with that, I just need to ask you one more favor. Please take care of my Uncle. He means the world to me. Tell him I love him with all my heart and help him to never let go of that. _

_ Your  _ **_ favorite _ ** _ nephew, _

_ Dick _

His tears flowed unabashed at this point as he felt an unfamiliar pain in his chest. "I love you too, Dick." His hand that held the letter fell by his side. This was so unfair. This shouldn't be happening. Dick should be here. Alive and excited, like that first night so many years ago. His eyes were so bright and full of life. His smile was so infectious. He couldn't be dead! He couldn't be ... he was too young to be dead. He looked up, wanting to scream, but finding his attention captured by a cloud. 

"How old are you Robin?" he heard his own voice asking as he saw himself in his memory flying Robin over  Gotham that first night. 

"Ten. Well, almost ten ... next March. Look at that! It's  Gotham Cathedral," the small boy pointed below them. "Those gargoyles are so big, but they look like toys from here." 

"Yeah," Superman replied as he looked up and moved them into a cloud. "How do you like this?" 

" Oooooo , it's like moving into heaven." 

Clark watched the cloud floating by. "Is heaven like that cloud Dick?" 

"Clark?" Lois asked as she moved back out to sit beside her husband. 

"What?" he asked, as her voice brought him out of his musings. 

“You asked about heaven and a cloud?" 

Clark turned to Lois as tears rolled from his eyes. "I was just wondering how far it is to fly to heaven. Wondering if you can get there through a cloud." 

Lois reached out and touched his chest. "It's as close as your heart," she said softly as she touched the side of his face gently. "And you enter through your mind. He's there. He always will be." 

Clark gave her a sad smile as he turned back to watch the sun setting completely behind the clouds. 

******************

Ch20d (Tim)

Tim Drake sat on the window ledge of his bedroom looking out at the city. His eyes had a blank stare, as if he wasn't really seeing what he looked at. He wasn't. He was thinking back to a time when he had been happy. To a time when Dick was alive. Tim felt tired, more tired than he ever had been in his life. He picked up the bottle of painkillers the doctors had given him and looked at it a moment before throwing it across the room. The pills didn’t stop the pain. His body was healing from his physical injuries. He wasn't sure if the mental injuries would ever heal. 

Dick was ... dead. That was so hard to believe. Dick had been dead for almost four days now and the world still spun. There was something wrong about that. 

Tim felt something hit his arm. He looked down at the street to see Wally West standing below his window. Tim stared at Wally for a few moments before heading downstairs. Tim walked outside and over to Wally. He didn't say a word. 

Wally looked at the expressionless face of the young boy before him. He didn't know how to try and comfort him. "Are you okay?" Blank blue eyes stared back at him. "I ... I guess you aren't. None of us are. I ... I want you to know if you need anything, I'm here for you. I ... I need to give you this," he said as he handed the envelope over to Tim. 

Tim reached out with a slightly trembling hand and took the envelope. " Wha \--what's this?" 

"It's ... from Dick," Wally said as his voice started to crack. "He wanted me to give it to you." 

Tim clutched the envelope tightly without looking at it. "From ... Dick," Tim said as he started walking toward his parked car. Without another word he got in the car and drove away. 

“Can you drive with that cast?” Wally called out behind Tim as the boy closed the car door and drove off. Wally watched and worried about the boy as a tear fell from his eye. 

Absentmindedly, Tim drove his car throughout the streets of  Gotham . He wasn't sure where he was going, wasn't conscious of taking the  Bludhaven exit that led toward  Parkthorne Avenue. Sitting in his car outside Dick's apartment building, Tim turned to the letter on the passenger seat. Taking a deep breath he grabbed the letter and ran inside the building. 

Using his key, he opened the door to the too quiet apartment. There was more clutter than usual, some stuff was broken. Someone had ... Wally. He had to come here to get the letters. Tim understood. He closed the door behind him. He needed courage ... courage to read his brother’s last words to him. Why had he come here -- to Dick's home -- to do this? Tim didn't know. Maybe he needed to feel close to Dick. No, he needed Dick. 

Why was Dick gone? 

Tim dragged himself toward Dick's bedroom. The bed was still unmade ... just like Dick had left it. Tim sat the letter on the bed and looked around the room. Dick's  Gotham Knight's T-shirt was draped over the chair. **** Without thinking, Tim started to pull off his own shirt. It took a lot of effort to pull the shirt over the cast covering his top to mid forearm. The doctors told him he was lucky, it was a clean break, his surgery had gone well, and the cast would help his bones to heal. The doctors didn't tell him how  inconvient the healing process was going to be. His one good hand dropped his shirt to the floor and Tim then picked up Dick's shirt from the chair. He held the shirt to his face as his chest started to heave with heavy sighs. Using his free arm, he pulled Dick's shirt over his head and  manuevered it over the cast until he wore the shirt. 

Tim was breathing heavily from the movements, his eyes filled with tears. His ribs ached from the strain. He was in so much pain, but he just didn't care anymore. Dick was dead and he was alive and that was ... that was ... wrong. Why was Dick dead and he was still alive? Tim wanted to be dead too, he should be dead too. Tim sighed as he climbed in the bed, pulling the covers around him. With a shaking hand, he opened the letter. 

_ Tim, _

_ Well, I guess by now you know. I’m dead. Everyone hopes that they’ll never get or send one of these letters, but in our line of business….well, it’s a real possibility. I’m pretty sure that you knew there would be a letter headed your way. We were trained by the same anal retentive model of preparedness and I’m sure that you have your own letters all ready, probably even duplicates in case something happens to the originals. You were always better at these kinds of preparedness drills than me. _

_ I said I'm pretty sure that you knew you would get this letter because I don’t know that you really know how much you have meant to me. I tried to show you but you can’t live with Bruce for all those years and not pick up some of his bad habits. So, I don’t know that I ever showed you how much it meant to have you as a brother. I was never really there for Jason, not like I wanted to be and I didn’t want that to happen again. But I’m not the best at that kind of thing so I don’t know if you really got how much I needed and wanted you in my life. You were more than just some kid who picked up the Robin mantle. You were always more than Robin. You were more than a colleague or just a bat clan member. You were my family and someone I needed and wanted in my life. I didn’t realize it until you came into our lives, how much I needed a little bro’. But I do now. I wouldn’t trade one second of that time for anything. I loved you and hope you know that. _

_ I also wanted to tell you one final time, how proud I am of you. You took the Robin mantle and made it yours. Every time you flew from a rooftop, I knew how Bruce felt with me, or at least how I hoped he felt. I don’t know if I can’t get across how thrilled I was to see you and fight beside you. I was never alone in the night when I knew you were out there somewhere and I was always confident that if I needed you, you would be there. You never let Robin be more than you, it was a part of you, but you were still Tim Drake who was Robin. I was so very, very proud of you. _

_ I hope that I died a good death, if such a thing is possible. I mean a death where it meant something. That no one else died because I failed, but that people lived because I was there. But no matter how my number finally came up, I want you to promise me two things. This is like a bat oath, spit or cross your heart or something when you do this. Number one, you just continue being Tim. Whether you are Robin are not, don’t change to become me. Don’t go all Bruce and try to make my life or death your crusade. Don’t take on my responsibilities and add them to your overwhelming load already. No matter how I died, I would never ever want you to stop being you and get submersed in the mess I call my life. Promise me, please for yourself. Number two, watch out for Bruce. He’s a hard man to read, like you don’t know that! So, I don’t know what my death may mean to him. I’d like to think that he’d miss me for the right reasons. It’s hard to get past his memories and into his heart. I hope that you and I have done that. But don’t let him be alone and just feeling some misplaced sense of guilt. Don’t let it eat him up. You know how he is. You may not be able to stop him, but I know with you there, he won’t be submerged in it. Promise me, please for Bruce. _

_ One final thing, if you have time, could you check on  _ _ Babs _ _. She’s just as bad as Bruce, something else you probably already knew. Don’t let her isolate herself. Whether we were still a couple or not, she likes to retreat to protect herself from this kind of pain. Please, just say hello once in a while to her and maybe make sure that she isn’t alone all the time. I know I can count on you. _

_ I guess this is it. Remember me when you order pizza once in a while and know that I loved you. _

_ Your brother, _

_ Dick _

Tears were streaming down Tim's face as he reached the end of the letter. God, it hurt so much. He had thought he had cried all the tears he could cry, but now his body was racked with sobs. "Remember you, Dick? How could I ever forget you? I need you. How can I grow up without you?" Tim pulled the covers closer around him. He could still smell Dick's scent on them. "I need you," he screamed at the ceiling. "I need you so much! There's so much for us left to do, to say, to talk about. You still have so much to show me." 

He looked around the room at the photos of Dick. On the bedside table was a triple frame. Tim took the frame into the bed with him. Dick was in each of the three photos. One was of Dick, Tim and Bruce. Tim's attention focused on that photograph. "You're suppose to be there when I go to the prom and when I graduate from high school. You're suppose to my best man when I get married. You're suppose to be my children's godfather. Now you're gone. Who's  gonna do that for me? Who? You're not replaceable. No one can take your place. No one can ..." Tim's hand clutched at his chest. It hurt so very much. Maybe he could snatch his beating heart from his chest -- maybe that would stop the pain. 

Tim looked at the other two photos. The middle one was Dick and  Babs . Tim bit his lip as he imagined her pain. He hadn't been to see her yet. He hadn't been able to. Dick would be so disappointed in him. He needed to check up on her ... for Dick. "But how can I help her when I can't help myself?" 

His eyes then fell on the third photo. This was one Tim hadn't seen before. Dick must have just put it out. It was a picture of Dick and Jason. Jason -- the fallen Robin. Dick's other brother. A tear drop fell on the glass covering the picture. Tim's finger slowly wiped it away. "He's with you now Jay," Tim began with a shaky voice. "You'll get to hang out with Dick now like you should've before. Watch out for his bad jokes," he sniffled as he spoke, "they're awful. He likes pizza and bad movies and he'll like it if you bug him a lot." 

Tim wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Those are the things you need to know ... now that our brother's with you. You take care of him Jay, show him around and try to keep him  outta trouble. Thanks ... for letting him be my brother ... you're the lucky one now." Tim curled up in Dick's bed with the photos and the letter as he cried himself to sleep in the too quiet apartment.    
  
*****************

Ch20e ( Babs )

As the wind died, the red blur that had delivered the letter had long disappeared. She had been shocked to see Wally West knocking at her door, but she was floored when he explained what had brought him. In her emotional  topsy turvy world, he had dropped two bombshells. One, the obvious he knew she was Oracle and Dick had told him. The second, he was personally bringing a letter from Dick. Then he changed into the Flash and disappeared into a blur of red and wind.

Now, she sat looking at the letter, tracing her name in Dick’s writing on the envelope with a shaky finger. She had no idea how long she had sat there. The afternoon light was fading now and she had to get  more light to read.

She rolled over slowly to her secure computer womb and increased the lights. She had hid in here since it happened.  Shutting out everyone and anything that reminded her of the ever gnawing pain eating at in her soul. Intellectually, she knew she was in denial. Emotionally, she simply could not face that pain.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly released it and opened the envelope with trembling hands. She felt her breath catch at the loopy handwriting and began to read:

_ Dear  _ _ Babs _ _ , _

_ That doesn't really sound right. I don't know why. But I have to start somewhere and I guess that's the best way. Gee, this is hard. I'm doing what Bruce taught me to do and preparing for all possibilities. You know in our business anything could happen, so I'm writing to you and  _ _ a _ _ few others just in case ... something ... happens and I don't get a chance to tell you ... goodbye. _

_ That was a hard word to write to you  _ _ Babs _ _. One I hope you never have to read. If you do though, I want you to know first and foremost that whatever I write won't be enough, won't say enough. Words can't tell you what you mean to me. _

_ I love you. _

_ I always have. From the first time I saw you on the roof of police headquarters. I fell so hard for you. Then when I first saw you as Batgirl -- remember how we looked at the prom advertisements at the mall. Looking into your eyes, I wanted to take you to the prom and I didn't even know your name. It didn't matter that you were older than me. Well ... yeah it did ... it was so cool. You were a bat goddess. Hormonal teenager, wasn't I? _

_ Then I had the privilege of getting to know you -- Barbara Gordon. That has been the single most wonderful thing to happen to me in my life. You're my best friend and my love. You are also the person who can make me madder than anyone else in this world. Sometimes I want to strangle you when you try to push me away from you, then I remember why you do it and I just wait. Giving you the space you need. _

_ You've let me in lately. That means so much to me. It shows me you trust me. I always knew you loved me that was never in doubt. Trusting me with your heart, that was something to win. I think I have, at least I hope so. _

_ Now, this is the hard part Red,  _ _ cause _ _ I know you don't like it when I tell you what to do. You're so strong and independent. You hate it when someone tells you what to do. Well, I'm going to anyway. 1) Because IF you're reading this you can't do anything to me -- NAHNAH -- and 2) Because I love you and you have to hear this: _

_ You are very stubborn Barbara Gordon and you have a tendency to build walls around yourself, around your heart. You're a lot like a certain unnamed father of mine in that respect. DO NOT withdraw and build walls around yourself because I'm dead. Don't do that. I love you too much to let that happen to you. Be Happy! I want you happy. I want you to have a full, good life.  _ _ With or without me. _

_ Without me, if you're reading this. But don't doubt for a second that I'm not still with you. I always will be.  _ _ ALWAYS. _ __ _ In your heart and hovering around you even if you can't see me. _

_ There's so much to say to you, so much that I want to say, I just can't find the words -- maybe because I don't want to say goodbye to you  _ _ Babs _ _. I don't, I never will, but if you're reading this I have to. I hope you know everything that's in my  _ _ heart, _ _ I have a feeling you do. You told me once that I gave you your wings back when you couldn't fly. I remember flying with you at the circus. It was easy to give you wings after you gave my life meaning. _

_ I've said I love you. I've said be happy. I'll end with saying Thank you. Thank you for being my friend and my confidante; thank you for putting up with my bad jokes. You'll never hear a bad joke and not think about me. Most importantly, thank you for loving me. _

_ Dick _ _ , _   
_ FBW _ _ or Short Pants to you. _   
  


As she  finish the last word, her hands gripped the letter to her heart and let out a soul wrenching cry.  A cry of grief, loss and rage. Her anguish finding a voice in a building rage, she crumpled the letter and threw it against the computers. She rolled forward with a furious push and flew towards the bank of computers. Grabbing the  escrima stick from the bottom of her chair, she brought it down with force on the delicate holographic projectors. The shattering glass and crash of the toppled machinery brought a grim satisfaction to her tear stained face. She moved to the next stack of components and shoved. Strength borne from rage and adrenaline, some of the equipment crashed from the stack. Rolling back forward she brought the black polymer stick down on the metal that had not fallen. With every blow, she cried out in rage at his leaving her. 

She didn’t remember toppling over the next stack of equipment or the next. She didn’t remember cutting her hand on the shattered screen or even the pain from the equipment that fell forward and hit her flailing arm. All she did remember was gasping heavily, her eyes roaming over the destruction of her safe room as she backed away. Her chair halted as the wheels impacted something soft.

Looking down, she stared at the  Nightwing Doll crushed under her wheel and covered in glass. She moved slowly off the doll. Locking her wheels, she leaned forward, picked up the doll and letter which was underneath it. She smoothed the letter against her chest and crushed the doll to her bosom. She cried again. This time they were tears of absolute grief and loss. She was alone now. He was gone.  Forever.

Her body shook with each breath and she trembled in exhaustion, until two firm arms drew her into an embrace and just held her. Smoothing her aching back, holding pressure to a bleeding hand and quietly offering a kindred support, the hands never stopped giving warmth to her shivering body. Finally,  Babs drew back and looked into Black Canary’s eyes, “He’s…he’s gone. He left. I’m…I’m alone forever. He left me. He died and left me alone.”

“I know, Hon. I  know .”

“No, you don’t know. It's not fair. It's not! We save people everyday. He saved hundreds in his life. Why couldn't he be saved? Why?  Dammit , WHY NOT HIM?” Babs screamed into Dinah’s face and tried to shove her away.

Dinah held on to her as she spoke firmly, “I can’t answer that, but you know better than anyone that we can’t save everyone. No matter how hard we try, we can’t. Sometimes it doesn’t work out. He knew the risk as I do. With few exceptions, no one lives forever. We just do the best we can and live the best we can. That’s what he wanted to do and what he would want you to do. Live life the best you can and save who you can.”

Babs shook her head, “He LEFT me. He died. He doesn’t get to say how I live. I’m alone. You don’t know what it is like to let someone…someone like him in only to loose him. I’ll be alone ….  without him forever.” She paused again as her sobs shook her body and she held out her hands in a helpless gesture, “You don’t know. I’m alone.”

Her grief and anger exploded again in an anguish cry, but were stopped when Dinah quietly spoke again, “I do KNOW. I understand. I’ve been there and I’ll be here. You aren’t alone. You won’t be. We’ll get through this….we’ll all get through this. We have to.”

Babs stared at liquid blue eyes and then collapsed into Dinah’s arms. She sobbed into her friend’s embrace and let her pain carry her away into the deep heaving sobs.

******************

Ch20f (Alfred and Leslie)

Leslie stood in front of the massive front doors of Wayne Manor. On this cold, dreary morning, she would have rather been working at her clinic, keeping her hands and mind focused on anything else except her grief. However, she had a promise to keep…a promise she had made in her heart to someone very dear to her.

Last night as she was walking the short distance from her clinic to her apartment, Leslie had felt a bitter wind sweep past her. Then to her amazement, the wind materialized into a young man. After he introduced himself as a friend of Dick’s, he pulled out a letter from his coat pocket.

“He…uh…wanted you to have this…” Wally nervously ran his fingers through his hair. “And if it’s okay with you…I would like to come by…to visit once in a while. Just to make sure you’re okay…Dr.  Thompkins .”

Holding the letter in her trembling hands, Leslie had managed to look up at the speedster and smile. “Thank you. I am fine. As for the company, I won’t mind at all. I rather enjoy visits from young people.” Then in a conspiratorial whisper, she said, “But I do have to warn you…”

“What’s that?” Wally asked curiously.

“I’ll put you to work at the clinic.”

Smiling for the first time in several days, Wally gave a gentle laugh. “It’s a deal, Dr.  Thompkins .”

“Leslie,” she corrected.

Wally nodded in happy agreement. “Leslie.” He had to wonder how Dick ended up so lucky. The former Boy Wonder sure surrounded himself with great people. Now Wally understood why Dick always felt so responsible for his family and their secrets. He had had a lot at stake.

After he walked her to her apartment, Leslie had watched the young man take off with the excuse of having a few more errands to run. She was left alone with her grief and a letter. Sitting on the couch, she placed the unopened envelop on the coffee table. For over an hour she sat staring at it. Why couldn’t she bring herself to open it? What was holding her back? Leslie hated feeling sorry for herself. She despised it. What good did that emotion do anyone? In fact, she lectured Bruce and Jean Paul on the matter almost weekly…if not daily. Was she doing that now? Was she being a hypocrite? If she read the letter, would she be forced to acknowledge that this pain was real and fall into the overwhelming emptiness of despair she felt? There was only one way to find out. She could not just leave the letter unopened…that would be even worse. Slowly, she made herself pick the letter up and read it. 

_ Dear Leslie, _

_ Well, if you’re reading this, I guess I’m dead. I know what I need to say here, but well it is so hard to say some things. How do you make sure that someone so close to you will know how important  _ _ they _ _ really are? I hope you know that I loved and cared for you. I don’t know if I told you that enough, but I meant to. You were always there for us.  _ _ Caring for us as a doctor. _ __ _ Supporting us as a friend. _ _ You were always there for me. I never had to worry about that. You and Alfred were like the grandparents I never had and I loved you for it.  _

_ Speaking of Alfred, I have a favor to ask. It’s not a big one, because I know you will be doing it anyways.  _ _ But _ _ make sure to look out for him. I know he’ll try to be strong and busy to handle whatever happened to me.  _ _ But _ _ you and I both know, he’ll just be hurting on the inside like he was with Jason.  _ _ As he was with Bruce whenever he got hurt. _ _ We both know he’ll have that stiff upper lip and late at night when the house is quiet and Bruce is out roaming about, he’ll write in that journal and cry in his room. He doesn’t know I know, but during some of the rough times, I heard him. Don’t let that happen to him. Please, don’t let him be a super man about this and hurt himself. I know he’ll handle it, but maybe you can help him get through it easier. Make him take time  _ _ off _ _. Tell him I said so.  _

_ I wish you could make it easier for Bruce, but we both know no one can do that. However, you are one of the few people he trusts and respects enough to listen  _ _ to _ _. I know you have that surprised look on your face right now. It’s true though. He always heard what you said. He even sometimes did what you said. Not that he would tell you.  _ _ But _ _ what you think matters to him a great deal. Talk to him Doc. Argue with him. Try and help him. Please. No matter how bat stubborn he gets, don’t let him close down. I’m asking a lot, but he means a lot to me. _

_ I know I don’t have to ask you to do this, because again you will automatically be taking care of it.  _ _ But _ __ _ Babs _ _ and Tim are going to need you too. Please don’t let Tim loose his way in all this. Help keep him grounded in who he is and not take on any more. As for  _ _ Babs _ _ , don’t let her hide. Promise me, that you’ll use your Doctor stubbornness and make her leave that damn tower occasionally. Just lunch or maybe dinner  _ _ once in a while _ _. She’ll hole up in there and loose herself in computer components. Don’t let her become Bruce.  _

_ I know I’ve already asked impossible favors of you, but Leslie just one more thing. Please stop dancing around with Alfred. You and he both deserve happiness. Do it for me. I knew happiness in my life with all of you. I’m just now getting to that step with  _ _ Babs _ _.  _ _ I waited so long and made a lot of mistakes along the way. I regret all those years we were apart. Don’t let that happen to you, Leslie. I love both of you  _ _ guys _ _ too much. Please for me, go to Wayne Manor and tell Alfred that it is okay for him to have a life outside of Bruce. Tell him I said so, dying wish and all.  _

_ I had a great life, Leslie. I have loved every minute of my time with Bruce despite the risks that gave you gray hair.  _ _ But _ _ , I want you to know that I heard every warning you gave. I want you to know I was a little more careful because of you. True, I didn’t want you to be right and Bruce to be wrong. However, I want you to know that you did make a difference and I did hear you.  _

_ I love you and wanted to say thank you. I could never say that enough to you in life, but I want to make sure I say it one more time to you in death. Enjoy your life Leslie, you deserve to. _

_ All my love, your grandson, _

_ Dick _

After reading Dick’s last words to her, Leslie broke down and sobbed. She had shed a few tears here and there over the last few days. However, she had not allowed herself to release all her emotions. But the complete reality of her loss came tumbling in on her. That night, she read the letter over and over again, crying a little more each time.

Finally, about sunrise, Leslie dried her eyes and stubbornly set her mind and heart to a task. She would not go down the road of self pity. Instead, she would put her hands to work. So she made a promise to Dick that she would keep to the end of her days. That promise had brought her here now…to stand in front of the great manor. Without hesitation, she opened the huge door and entered in order to find the one man who she had waited on for a life time.

*************************

Sitting in his recliner in the lamplight of his bedroom, Alfred reverently unfolded the letter that Wally had delivered to him earlier that morning. Try as he might, Alfred had been unable to command his eyes to read past the first paragraph. Each time he would begin to read it, he would end up folding the paper back up…only to unfold it again. It was not that Alfred did not want to know what the letter contained. His tears kept blurring his vision and preventing him from reading further. However, he was determined to finish reading Dick’s letter to him. He could almost imagine the young man’s voice speaking to him through the words written on the page. He could see Dick pacing the floor nervously as he conveyed his true feelings. The quirk of his mouth as he would try to lighten the mood. The expressive eyes mirroring just how truthful his words were and how he needed Alfred’s understanding.

Taking a deep breath, Alfred forged ahead. He had to do this…for Dick. 

_ Dear A _ _ lfred, _

_ Well, I guess that if you are reading this letter that means my number finally came up. I hope you know how much you have always meant to me. I loved my parents. They will always have a place in my heart, because of  _ _ who _ _ and what they were. But you and Bruce are in my heart and in my soul. You were both so much more than parent and grandparent. _

_ Growing up in your home (and let’s be honest here, it was your home – Bruce and I just happened to live there) was one of the best things to happen in my life. I felt safe and happy there and I still do. I will always grateful to both Bruce and you for taking me in. I may not have been good enough for some of society, not that I really cared, but I knew that in your eyes I was special and more than good enough. I don’t know if you knew how much I loved you for that. I hope you did, but in case you didn’t…let me just say it here. I love you and enjoy any and all the time I spend with you. I missed you when I moved out and thought about you all the time. I love you as a grandparent, parent and so much more. You were a constant in an unusual life and a reserve of amazing strength. You always know best. You were Alfred and I love you for that. _

_ I know at times, I was difficult and seemed ungrateful. I want to apologize for that. I know that I should’ve done this in life, but I didn’t have the courage to look into your face and say that I was sorry for not being the good grandson you deserved. Amazing isn’t it? I could face down gun toting thugs, insane freaks and assorted ultimate evils, but I couldn’t look into the eyes of one of the most important people in my life and tell them, “I love you and I’m sorry.” I know you wanted me to have a normal life and worried that I didn’t have a good childhood. You wanted me to quit and I just couldn’t. I’m sorry that I disappointed you. I guess I’m a lot like Bruce in that, which is what I always wanted to be although that’s not always a good thing. _

_ Speaking of Bruce, I know you’ll take care of him – you always do. It’s one of the things that helps me sleep, knowing you are there for him. However, could you promise me that you’ll try to make sure that my death doesn’t make him go all  _ _ Bat. _ _ You know how he is and I know it will be a near impossibility to prevent – but if anyone can, you can. No matter how I die, please don’t let him obsess like he did with Jason and his parents. Please, take extreme measures but I don’t think I could bear thinking of him lost in the night again. Putting that distance in between himself and those he loves. I couldn’t bear the thought of that being his fate. I tried to show him what love was about, but I’m afraid I never did get across how much I love him. Please make sure he knows.  _

_ I had to ask for something else, and I know that I’ll rest so much easier knowing that you’re doing this for me. Would you check on  _ _ Babs _ _ and Tim as well? I know that you will, but could you do something for me. Could you make sure that they don’t isolate themselves? They’re both too good for that. I’m not thinking that I’m the most important thing in the world and the world will stop if I’m gone, but I know how driven they can be and I know how  _ _ Babs _ _ deals with pain. Please make sure they know I don’t want that to happen. Please let them know I loved them. I think they knew that, but maybe not how important and special they are. Make sure they know I want them to be happy.  _

_ This seems so inadequate to tell you how much I love you and to thank you for everything you have done for me. I will always love you and be grateful for accepting someone like me into your home.  _

_ Love  _ _ ya _ _ , _

_ Dick _

The letter dropped from Alfred’s hand to the floor. The old man wanted to reach down and pick it up, but he was too tired. Too drained to even bend over to pick up a piece of paper. He could not see how he would ever be able to move on…to learn to live life without Dick’s presence. For a long time, Alfred could only sit and stare at nothing in particular, thinking back of a much happier time and place.

“Alfred?”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Alfred lifted his head to gaze upon his best friend. “Leslie…” It was all that he could manage before his throat tightened and tears streamed down his face.

“Oh, Alfred…” Leslie knelt down next to the chair and drew the man she loved into her waiting arms.

He allowed her to hold him a few minutes before straightening and drying his eyes. After all, there was work to be done. No sense in being idle.

Leslie had to wipe away tears of her own as she stood beside Alfred and questioned, “Have any arrangements been made?”

“No,” Alfred stated quite sadly. “I am afraid Master Bruce has not allowed me to handle any such details.”

“And what is that suppose to mean?” Leslie asked cautiously. “Where is Bruce?”

“Where he always goes when he is hurting…that horrid cave! His own personal hellhole!” Alfred drew in a quick breath to calm his sudden rage. Then in a gentler tone, he began to explain the situation to Leslie. “Master Bruce brought the boys home. Master Timothy has been resting and recuperating. As for Master Bruce, he has not left the cave. He is sitting down there…” Alfred’s voice began to rise with mixed emotions of grief and indignation. “…with Master Dick’s body…refusing to let anyone near it…refusing to listen…just sitting there guarding his boy.”

“But Alfred…it’s been almost a week! Is he planning on having a funeral or memorial or…something? He can’t just leave Dick there!” Leslie began to fear exactly the amount of emotional damage the young man’s death would cause Bruce.

“That very well may be his intentions. Master Bruce has the body stored in one of the containment vessels Mr. Freeze used to preserve his wife. He is keeping the body from deteriorating. It’s as if he is refusing to accept Master Dick’s death at all.” Looking very tired and old, Alfred shrugged his shoulders. “I cannot fight him this time, Leslie. I do not have the strength. Not even Superman or the whole Justice League could convince him to let go.”

“His friends came?”

“Yes, but without any success. One by one, they have all tried. Poor Wallace is down there even as we speak. He has been here since early this morning. It will not do any good. Master Bruce simply is not listening.”

“We can’t lose faith, Alfred.” Leslie put her arms around him.

Drawing strength from her embrace, Alfred nodded. “I know…but in a way, I would so much like to crawl down into that cave with Bruce and pretend…pretend this never happened.” As a tear slipped from his eye, he whispered, “Oh Leslie, what shall we ever do without him?”

********************

Ch 20g (Bruce)

He was still waiting. He knew he would wake up very soon. After all, this dream…this nightmare had lasted what seemed to be an eternity. So soon he would awake and find everything back in order. His son would still be alive and well. Why couldn’t everyone else understand that? That’s what made this dream so terrible. Alfred, Clark, Arthur,  J’onn , Diana, and even Kyle had tried their hardest to convince him that Dick was gone forever. But he refused to listen. Dick would never give up hope on him, so Bruce would not give up on his son. That’s why he was still waiting.

Leaning forward toward the transparent cryogenic vessel which held Dick’s body, Bruce whispered to his son, “When this is over, we’re going to do something together…just you and me. Maybe Tim, too. He’ll be all upset and whiney if we don’t let him tag along.” He gave a short laugh. “Actually, it may be fun to let him figure it out and track us. A little reminiscent, don’t you think? Well, I’ll leave it up to you. The plans and everything. So, what do you want to do? Where do you want to go? We can leave  Gotham .  Azrael , Batgirl, Oracle, and Black Canary can handle the city for a few days.” When he received no answer, Bruce shrugged his shoulders unconcerned. “It is a tough decision and kind of sudden. So I don’t guess it will hurt if you need more time to think on it.”

Suddenly a ray of sanity shone into Bruce’s mind. Dick could not give him an answer. He was dead. They would never go on a trip together again. Dick was dead. He would never see his son smile at him. Dick was dead. He would never hear that magical laughter fill the Manor. Dick was dead. He was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

“NO!” Bruce rubbed his tired eyes. He could not accept that! It was all a nightmare. He would wake up soon. God, help him wake up soon! Taking deep breaths in order to get better control of his emotions, Bruce became aware of someone sitting just a few feet away from him. Wally. How long had he been here? When had he come in? Why was he here? Oh, wait. He’s Dick’s best friend. He came to see Dick. That was good. Dick needed his friends.

“Wally…” Bruce greeted hoarsely. “Good of you to come.”

“Hey Bruce,” Wally said cautiously. He had witnessed the little display of instability from Bruce. Alfred had even warned him that all his other teammates had come away shaking their heads in sorrow. Bruce had apparently lost his mind. Still, Wally had to try…for Dick’s sake. “How’re you holding up?”

The older man seemed to roll that question through his mind for a long time. Then he simply shrugged and said, “I’m waiting.”

“Waiting? For what?”

“You won’t understand.”

“Why not?”

“Nobody has understood. So why should you?” Bruce’s tone was not condescending, but sincerely questioning.

“Bruce, I may not understand completely. But I promise you…” Wally reached over and placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “I will listen and I will respect your beliefs and thoughts…even if I don’t agree. Can you do the same for me?”

Slowly, Bruce nodded his head. He could do that. It sounded reasonable enough. At least Wally had not yelled at him or told him he was crazy or tried to make him give up on Dick. No, Wally just might be able to comprehend the situation. Perhaps, he could help Bruce wake up.

“Okay, so tell me…what are you waiting for?”

“I’m…I’m waiting to…I need to wake up…this nightmare…I just can’t wake up and I want to…so bad…but I can’t…I can’t…” His voice trailed off as he dropped his head to stare at the floor.

As much as he hated to admit it, Wally did understand. The denial was so strong in him as well. During the time he was running from friend to friend delivering letters and messages, he would almost convince himself that none of this was real. But then, he would see the pain and hurt in another’s eyes and understand just how real and severe the tragedy was to everyone in the super hero community. So he knew that he would have to choose his words carefully. “I understand, Bruce.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I want to wake up, too. I wish I could somehow turn back time and keep myself from having this nightmare at all. But I can’t. It’s not my place. Just like when Uncle Barry died. These nightmares never go away. We have to live with them. We have to move on past them. We have to accept them, Bruce.”

Turning away as if he had been slapped, Bruce whispered, “I won’t wake up this time…will I?”

“No,” Wally answered gently. “And even though it is a nightmare and we cannot go back and change what has already happened, we can change the outcome. Does that make sense to you?”

At first, he opened his mouth to say “no.” However, Bruce’s mind seemed to suddenly click into gear. The wheels started to work again, allowing him to actually let Wally’s words sink deep into his thoughts. He could not wake up. He could not change the dream’s past. But he could shape the future. He could do something to change the outcome. What would that be? As if in answer, Bruce began to see a face form in his mind and a voice speak from the past…a voice tempting him to brave fire and return as an immortal man…to shape the future as he chooses…

“Here.”

Snapping back to the present, Bruce looked at the envelope that Wally held out to him. “What’s this?” he asked as he took it.

“Dick wanted you to have it.”

“Oh.” He stared down at his name that was scrawled across the front of the letter. How could he change this?

“Bruce…” Wally cleared his throat nervously. “I know this is hard, but we have to think of all the others who are in this nightmare with us. What about a funeral or memorial service? I know the Titans have a memorial planned for tomorrow afternoon. But that’s for those who are associated with  Nightwing . What about Dick Grayson? What about his family? Your family?”

His jaw tightened. Wally was right. He should have made funeral arrangements. Is that what he needed to do to start making the changes necessary? “Yes. I’ll let Alfred do that now.” Bruce’s eyes continued to stare down at the envelope in his hands. “I need to read this.”

“Why don’t you take a break? Go upstairs and rest. I’ll sit with Dick. We’ll be fine. You go on up. Alfred’s been waiting.” Wally sent up a silent prayer of thanks. Something was getting through to Bruce. Some ounce of sanity was working its way into the man.

“I’ll just be right upstairs,” Bruce spoke to Dick. Then he looked to Wally. “Just upstairs.” Wally gave him an encouraging nod. So Bruce forced himself to walk away and ascend the staircase. Once safe inside the study, Bruce walked over to the large fireplace. Gazing up at his parents’ portrait, he softly apologized, “I’m sorry I didn’t change the outcome for you. But I was too afraid. It had been so long and I didn’t want to be a disappointment to you. I would gladly trade places…I’m just not sure if I could ever face you…knowing I’ve not kept my promise. I’ve tried though! Truly, I have tried!” Holding the letter up, Bruce continued to explain. “But trying is not enough this time. He’s my boy! I have to do something to change this…I need you to know that.”

Suddenly drained, he walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. He knew his body needed to rest. After all, he had been refusing to sleep or eat for days now. In order to carry out the plan that was forming in his mind, Bruce needed to be strong. So he would rest as soon as he finished reading Dick’s letter. Carefully, he opened the envelope to pull the neatly folded paper out and read.

_ Bruce, _

_ As I sit here to write this letter…one that your eyes will see only in the event of my untimely death…as I sit here, I wonder exactly what I should say. I’m not sure if I could ever tell you all that is in my heart and soul. I don’t believe I could ever truly express the gratitude and love I hold towards you. Either written or spoken, my words would fall woefully short. Yet, here I sit still trying to do just that…tell you just how much you have meant to me. _

_ When I first came to live at Wayne Manor, I had no idea what to expect. However, I soon found the world of Bruce Wayne was anything but what it appeared to be on the surface. Some might think (some probably still think) that bringing a child, specifically me, into the vigilante lifestyle would be a mistake. Yet, you knew and saw the pain, the anger, and the need in me to do something. You had vowed to never allow anyone to go through what you had suffered. So you helped me avoid the life long guilt. You gave my idle hands something to do…you gave me a purpose. Thank you for showing me the way. _

_ But that’s not all…I’m not letting you off the hook that easily. I’ve still got more to say that has nothing to do with swinging across rooftops or hunting down the criminally insane. Although I have to admit that being able to pursue my acrobatic ability was absolutely wonderful. Even so, I would have traded it all for a life spent just as Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne. Whether you want to admit it or not, you became a father to me. I looked up to you…idolized you. There were times we didn’t see eye to eye. Even times when I would have swore you didn’t care. However, I know as I write this letter, you did care. You treated me as your own child…your son. I would not be half the man I am today without you embracing me all those years ago. I will never be able to repay you for all that you have done for me. _

_ With all of that being said, I will leave you with one last request. Remember me and smile. I don’t want to be the cause of more grief or self-guilt on your part. Don’t do that to me…I’ll never forgive you if you do! So your job is to remember the good times and help everyone else in our family do the same. _

_ I love you, Bruce. I could not have asked for a better Dad. I am truly blessed to have lived as your son. Thank you so much…for everything. _

_ Love, _

_ Dick _

Bruce’s blue eyes clouded as he stood, fighting to control his storm of emotions. His hand trembling, he reached above the fireplace mantel and took down a picture of a sweet blue-eyed boy wearing a  Gotham Knights tee shirt. The picture had been taken on Dick’s twelfth birthday. Sporting a cocky grin and holding up a muddy football, the boy just seemed to glow. But then, Bruce realized, he always did. Slowly Bruce’s index finger traced the outline of Dick’s face. The years had gone by so quickly. Was it to be true? Was this nightmare real? Had Bruce really outlived his son? Closing his eyes, he thought, just for a moment that he heard Dick’s laughter as it rang out through the manor. Sliding down winding staircase banisters, chasing a muddy collie puppy on Alfred’s wet floor, placing the glittery Silver Star he made atop the Christmas tree. Wayne Manor had come to life when Dick blessed the elegant old house and made it feel like a home again. Paper ball fights, trick arrows flying through the air, and water balloon wars had all become the norm. Bruce fell silently to his knees, unable to stop his uncontrollable shaking.

“This isn’t how it was supposed to be kiddo.” Bruce protested. “Who told you that you could go first?” 

Turning the picture over, Bruce pulled the backing off and gently folded the letter placing it with care behind the beloved photo. When he was finished he turned the picture back to face him as he sank down into a sitting position. He glanced at the fireplace and another fire flashed in his mind. That of a backyard camping trip Dick had insisted they embark on. The fourteen-year-old had not been detoured by cold, by rain, by wet sandwiches or hot sodas. Although one look at the spider alongside his sleeping bag had sent him headed straight for the backdoor, screaming for Alfred. Bruce had never laughed so hard in his life. Smiling through his tears, Bruce’s thoughts came back to the present. Then the frown returned to his face as a sudden realization hit his very soul. Only he could change the outcome of this nightmare. Only he knew how and at what price.

_ “I can’t go on without your smile, your laugh. The way you lifted the heaviness inside my heart. I can’t take the distance.” Gazing up at the ceiling, Bruce whispered, “You know I would do anything…to be by your side. I’d brave fire…” Allowing the tears to fall, Bruce’s eyes became a steely, determined, cold blue. “I will brave fire…for you, Son. I will.” _


	21. The Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Lyrics from The Distance by Evan and Jaron

The Distance

_ The sky has lost its color _

_ The sun has turned to gray _

_ At least that’s how it feels to me _

_ Whenever you’re away _

_ I crawl up in the corner _

_ To watch the minutes pass _

_ (one second, one minute, one hour) _

_ Each one brings me closer to _

_ The time you’re coming back _

Holding onto his wife’s hand and an umbrella, Clark Kent looked up into the overcast sky. Mist was already starting to fall as thunder rumbled its threat of a downpour in the distance. After they entered the stately cathedral, Clark folded the umbrella and set it down by a coat rack. He escorted Lois into the sanctuary and stood in the aisle, gazing around the room. Soft music played, as people filled the pews quietly expressing their grief to one another. He closed his eyes and listened for a few moments.

“…such a fine young man…”

“…what a tragedy…”

“…the plane went down in a jungle…”

“…but I don’t understand what he was doing in Cambodia…”

“…no bodies found…”

Clark’s eyes snapped open. Surely that person was misinformed. Dick’s body was available for burial. Maybe Bruce just did not want others to see it…an excuse for a closed casket service. He felt a tugging on his arm and turned his attention to his wife.

“Honey, we should go give our condolences. The service will be starting soon.” Lois gave an encouraging smile, as she led Clark down the aisle.

He allowed her to guide him through the crowds of people, still speaking about the tragic end of such a young life. But then, he stopped short at an overheard, whispered comment a few pews back.

“…Poor Bruce! That boy was nothing but trouble. Why he would ever take in a gypsy child is beyond me! And we all see the price he is having to pay for it now…”

Anger boiled over inside of Clark and he felt his tight control over his awesome strength wane for a few precious seconds. Lois had to quickly step in front of her husband. “No, Clark. Not now…Bruce needs his friends. He needs you to be there for him…not making things worse.”

Consciously reigning in his anger, Clark pivoted on his heel and continued down the aisle to the front pew, where Bruce and Alfred sat side by side. Both men were gazing silently at the beautifully adorned casket. “Bruce,” he managed to say, holding out his hand.

Bruce remained seated and stoically stared ahead. However, Alfred rose to his feet and shook the offered hand. “So good of you to come, Master Clark…” Then the older man reached around to hug Lois. “Mrs. Lois, thank you.”

“We’re so sorry,” Lois said sincerely, tears creeping from the corners of her eyes. “If there is anything we can do…anything at all…”

Without taking his unfocused gaze off the casket, Bruce spoke softly. “When Dick comes home, we’ll throw a party. He had so much fun at the last one…all his friends…If you could bring some of your mother’s brownies, Clark…he’ll be so happy. Dick just loves her brownies.”

Bending down on one knee beside Bruce, Clark eyed his friend with great concern. “Bruce, I need you to listen to me.” Slowly, the disillusioned man turned his distant blue eyes to Clark’s face. “Remember what we talked about earlier? When all of your friends came to see you? Remember why we are here today?”

Bruce’s eyes clouded over even more. “You don’t understand. You’ve never understood. But you will…you’ll see. I can’t wake up from this nightmare, but I can change the outcome. I can change the course. I will change this.”

“What are you talking about? Change what?” Clark tilted his head in confusion.

“Wally understands. He knows. I am the only one who can change this…I’ll do anything, Clark…anything to be by my son’s side again. I’ll brave fire…for Dick. I will change this.”

A chill went down Clark’s spine as he looked deep into Bruce’s determined eyes. He knew his friend meant to carry out whatever plan had formed in his mind. There would be no stopping him. Bruce had been driven over the edge this time…and there would be no turning back. Standing up, Clark saw Alfred wiping tears from his eyes. The older man smiled almost apologetically at him.

“Master Bruce is still in shock over the whole ordeal, Master Clark. I am afraid he has never been one to accept death easily.”

Clark nodded his head in understanding. As Lois stepped over by his side, he reached down to gently squeeze Bruce’s shoulder. “I’ll see you later, okay?” Receiving no answer, he glanced back at Alfred. “You know where to find me.” Then he walked with his wife to a nearby pew and sat down with a heavy sigh.

_ I can’t take the distance _

_ I can’t take the miles _

_ I can’t take the time _

_ Until I next see you smile _

_ I can’t take the distance _

_ And I’m not ashamed _

_ That with every breath I take _

_ I’m calling your name _

_ But I can’t take the distance _

Recently retired commissioner, Jim Gordon watched Clark Kent seat himself and his wife in a pew near the front of the church. He recognized the Daily Planet reporter and his famous wife immediately. It was not surprising that they were here. This funeral involved Bruce Wayne, so it was big news. It was surprising that there seemed to be a personal response to their presence from the occupants of the front pew. A mystery for another time and definitely another place.

Jim leaned heavily on his cane as he turned back to the rear of the church to wait for his daughter to join him. He had spent most of the morning doing just that…waiting for Barbara to answer her phone, waiting on Barbara to allow him into her apartment, waiting on Barbara to get ready to go to the funeral, waiting on Barbara to get out of the car…and now, he was waiting for her to enter the church. As always, she had refused help. She would not allow others to push her wheelchair or hold an umbrella for her. She was so independent…even in times when one needed to depend on the strength of others to carry them through.

He watched as she came rolling through the front doors of the church. She saw him and slowly approached. Her eyes told the story of the grief she felt and how the last few days had begun to take their toll. She was not sleeping or eating. Instead, she had taken to cleaning. The clock tower was spotless…meticulously so.

“Ready?” he questioned, as soon as she was near.

“No,” she answered flatly. “I don’t think I’ll ever be.” Tears welled in her emerald eyes and she swiped at them almost angrily.

Jim pressed his handkerchief into her hand. He had not realized just how special Dick Grayson was to his daughter. It was true the young man was constantly over at the clock tower or calling Barbara on the phone for seemingly nothing. In fact, Jim had believed that young Grayson carried over a little puppy love infatuation with her from his early days at the Manor. Barbara must have been flattered, yet she held him at a distance. But now he could see that she had loved him…as he had loved Sarah. He knew her heartbreak and the pain that awaited her every day. She would never fully recover from this blow life had cruelly dealt her. Hopefully, she would learn to live with the agony of her loss, though. At least, he prayed she would as he walked slowly beside her into the sanctuary.

_ I still believe my feelings _

_ But sometimes I feel too much _

_ I make believe you’re close to me _

_ But it ain’t close enough _

_ Not nearly close enough _

Tim watched Jim Gordon seat himself at the end of a pew, then pull his daughter’s frail hand into his own and grasp it firmly. He seemed to radiate support, comfort, and understanding—even though he couldn’t possibly know what Dick meant to her. So like his own father and yet…different. Tim didn’t turn to look at Jack Drake, but sat rigidly in the pew next to him. He felt his father growing restless, staring at everyone arriving at the solemn church. Just like Jim, he didn’t understand. But he was having more difficulty in the just being there part.

Jack looked at Tim. He leaned over, questioning eyes searching the boy’s face, and spoke softly. “Son, I don’t mean to pry…but tell me again…what happened?”

Biting his lip, Tim squelched the desire to pop his father upside the head. Here he was at a funeral and all his father could think about was the wild tale he had dreamed up to explain away his injuries. “Later, Dad. We’re at a funeral.”

“I know where we are at, Son.” Jack gave an impatient huff. “But we’re here to support Bruce. I mean it’s not like you knew this guy very well. He was never at Wayne Manor for long periods of time. Where did he live?  Bludhaven ?”

Tears came to Tim’s eyes at the flippant way his father was treating Dick’s memory. No, Tim Drake may not have hung out that often with Dick Grayson. But as  Nightwing and Robin, they had been brothers. How could he explain that part of his life to his dad? He couldn’t. So it was better to stuff the hurt down and not show any emotion at all. After all, he was trained by the best and that’s what the best had always practiced…never admit pain, even to yourself.

“Son? You okay?”

Tim snapped back to the conversation. “It was a skate board accident. Remember, I told you I was learning how…met some new friends that were really into it. Well, there’s this really cool move where you flip in mid air, supposedly landing back on the board. Only thing is…I missed the board and landed on concrete. Not a pretty sight.”

“And the school knew you were doing this?”

“Yeah, we can leave campus, as long as we’re back by dark.”

“I don’t want you skate boarding any more.”

Tim sighed. His dad didn’t understand. Bruce was too far gone to help. Alfred had to help Bruce.  Babs was in no shape to deal with anyone else’s emotional strain. The one person he could count on to help him…was gone forever. So, he pushed the pain deep down inside again. “Whatever you say, Dad.”

_ I can’t take the distance _

_ I can’t take the miles _

_ I can’t take the time _

_ Until I next see you smile _

_ I can’t take the distance _

_ And I’m not ashamed _

_ That with every breath I take _

_ I’m calling your name _

__

Clancy nodded to the boy that had been in a picture in Dick’s apartment as she and her companions passed. She couldn’t remember his name. Wasn’t it Ted…or maybe Tom? Something like that. Besides, he was the kid all over the news during the NML. Maybe she should…

“Where’s Mister Grayson? I thought Mister Grayson was gonna be here…you told me he was, Miss Clancy.”

Clancy turned her attention back to her lumbering friend as they were seated in a pew. She sighed, patted  Amygdala’s large hand, and spoke with great care. “We talked about this last night. Dick is…well he…he died…” She stopped to get more control over her shaking voice. “He can’t come back to us…because when someone dies…they go away…”

“Why couldn’t I go with him?”

Clancy burst into tears of grief and frustration. She had no way of explaining the concept of death to  Amygdala . He simply could not understand. Thankfully, John Law came to her rescue.

Mr. Law poked on  Amygdala’s arm to get his attention. “Son, it’s like this…what if I were to give you some ice cream.”

“I like mint chocolate chip, please.”

Closing his eyes and forging ahead, Mr. Law said, “But it was a hot day and you set it aside and did not eat it. When you come back, where will the ice cream be?”

“It melts if you don’t eat it.”

“Right! The ice cream will melt and not be there anymore…just sticky liquid stuff. The part that made it ice cream…the cold…has gone away. That’s what death is like. When a person dies, the part that makes them alive…able to move, talk, laugh, and cry…it goes away and only the body remains.” 

“Oh…” The childlike mind stuck in the body of a giant thought hard on the matter. “Like when my goldfish went to Heaven?”

“Yes, just like your goldfish,” Mr. Law said in relief.

“Angels live in Heaven…do you think Mr. Grayson and Goldie have wings?”

Mr. Law smiled easily as he replied, “If it will make ‘em happy, I’m sure the both of them are soaring through the sky right now…just as happy as robins in the spring time.”

*************

Hogan smiled at John Law and received a tight smile in return.  He’d always liked John and Dick had spoken highly of him when he used to work at Hogan’s Alley. Dick seemed to make friends fast and true. John Law, Clancy…even Mutt. It seemed that almost everyone Dick encountered came away as either friends or friendly toward him. Well, people at any other place than the  scandal ridden Bludhaven Police Department. He glanced about the church again and frowned. “It’s a disgrace! That’s what it is!” Hogan huffed out, his fist softly hitting the pew in front of him.

“It’s the way it is in the ‘Haven…we both know that,” Amy  Rorhbach answered back sullenly. “If it were any other city or town, the force would’ve shown up and showed support…even for a rookie.” As she spoke that last word, Amy felt a tear slip from her eye. She continued through sobs. “I…I gave him a hard time…but…but it was because…he was just so good…I was afraid that…he was too good…to be true…you know?” 

“Yeah, the boy was a real winner.” Hogan looked down as his arm was being poked constantly. “Yes, son?”

Michael turned watery eyes to the older man. “Can I…can I go say goodbye now? I just…need to…tell him…tell him a few things…some stuff…before he…before they take him…away…” The boy, who had once been a street kid and was befriended by Dick, covered his face as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

“Aw, son,” Hogan reached over to place a heavy arm around the thin shoulders. “Come on. I’ll go with you.” The man led the crying boy to the front of the church where the casket was displayed. Afraid to let go, he held Michael firmly and waited for the youngster to make his goodbyes. However, Hogan knew from all of the reports that Grayson’s body had not been recovered. The boy was talking to an empty box. But he would never tell. Letting the lad find solace in such a simple act was too important to get hung up on the details.

Michael reached his hand out to touch the lid of the casket. At first touch, he drew his fingers back sharply, as if he had been burned. But he realized he needed to make contact of some kind. So he placed his shaking hand on the cool, polished wood again. “Dick…I…I just want to thank you. You did so much for me…you helped me find a home…a family…love. I owe you everything. I’m sorry…it shouldn’t have turned out this way…you were suppose to be here…you said you would take me to the circus…next week. Remember? It’s my birthday and you were going to take me there. But now…you won’t and I don’t want to go. You won’t be there…and it wouldn’t be the same.” Wiping his cheeks with his shirt sleeve, Michael finished, “I’m gonna miss you. I promise to be good…I won’t let you down. Goodbye, Dick.”

Hogan hugged the boy to him for a long time and then turned him to go back to the pew, which Amy occupied. As he walked past the front pew, he found a pair of steel blue eyes gazing openly at him. Slowly those eyes moved to the boy beside him. Being an ex-cop, Hogan knew instinctively what was going through Bruce Wayne’s mind. Poor Bruce was remembering when he had a little boy that was brought into his home to raise… how quickly that boy had grown up…and how quickly that boy was taken away…forever. Hogan’s arm tightened around the small shoulders protectively, a new fear forming in his heart.

_ I’d brave fire and I’d brave rain _

_ To be by your side _

_ I’d do anything _

_ I can’t take the distance _

_ I will go the distance _

_ I will go the miles _

_ That’s how much you mean to me _

Bruce watched as Hogan and Michael quietly walked past. A flash of envy coursed through his mind, before he forced himself to remember his plan. He would have his son back…soon. Too much time had gone by for him to change things for his parents or Jason, but he felt confident that he would succeed with Dick. There was no room for failure here. He had to go through with this plan…if it was the last thing he would do on this Earth.

_ I can’t take the distance _

_ I can’t take these miles _

_ I can’t take the time _

_ Until I next see you smile _

_ I can’t take the distance _

_ And I’m not ashamed _

_ That with every breath I take _

_ I’m calling your name _

_ I can’t take the distance _

Standing in the cemetery in the soft drizzle, Clark listened to the priest and watched Bruce. His friend had somehow managed to remain unmoved during the service. Now, under a tent over the Wayne family plot, the billionaire reached up to wipe away a single tear that escaped his eye. Clark hoped that Bruce was finally allowing himself to accept and grieve Dick’s passing. When the priest had finished with a simple prayer, the few friends that had braved the weather began to disperse. Leaving Lois with the umbrella, Clark approached his teammate.

“Bruce, is there anything I can do?” He reached out again to a man who was skilled at being intangible.

With tears still in his eyes, Bruce turned to face Clark. “Do you think they’ll forgive me? I mean…if I had known…back then…I would have never…I didn’t mean for any of this…”

Blinking his eyes, Clark asked, “Who are you talking about?”

Ignoring the question, the other man continued to mutter. “It’s like I’m a thief…I’m stealing something precious from them all over again. But he was given to me…he was my son too. He deserves to be here. He deserves to be alive. They’ll understand, won’t they? They have to understand.”

“What are you stealing, Bruce? I’m not getting this…what’s going on in that mind of yours?”

“Dick…I’m taking him back…today.”

“Taking him back? Dick is dead. He’s gone. He’s being laid to rest in that coffin…” Clark closed his eyes. It seemed cruel, but for Bruce’s sanity he had to say it. “…in the ground, Bruce. They are going to lower that coffin with Dick’s body in it and cover it with dirt. His soul has left, and Dick’s gone from this Earth. You have to understand that!”

“NO!” Bruce’s eyes suddenly lit with a passionate fire. “That is not true! I won’t let it happen! It’s not part of the plan! Dick is not lost from me…he’s my son and I will have him back! Not you or anybody else is going to stop me! No distance is great enough to keep me from being by Dick’s side again! Nothing!”

Clark listened to Bruce’s rampage with growing trepidation. Not really desiring to do so, but feeling compelled by the necessity of the act, he narrowed his eyes on the casket. His x-ray vision revealed his new found fear. “Where’s the body, Bruce? What have you done with Dick?” he whispered fiercely at his friend.

“I’ll have him back, Clark. Don’t try and stop me.” The steel tone of his voice conveyed the message. His mind was made up and there was not a soul on the face of the earth who would stop him. Turning on his heel, Bruce walked swiftly through the rain to the waiting limousine, leaving an empty grave behind.


	22. Rebirth

Chapter 22

Rebirth

As he ate a quick breakfast before heading to check out the big top, Pop  Haly flipped through the morning newspaper that  JoJo had dropped at his office.

  
"Anything interesting, Pop?"  JoJo asked, going through the accounts from the previous night to make sure the numbers added up properly.    
  
"Nothing that I can see. Pass me the comic..." Pop's voice trailed off, as he stared at the small article in the newspaper.    
  
"Pop? What's wrong?"  JoJo asked, upon seeing  Haly's pale and horror-struck expression.    
  
Pop  Haly took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, "Call everyone together,  JoJo . I've got some news."    
  
JoJo stood and made his way to the door of the wagon, "Sure thing, Pop..." Then he left, closing the door behind him. He started down the stairs, stopping momentarily as he heard Pop crying in the small office.

Thirty minutes later, Pop stood on the steps of his wagon with an expression of deep sorrow. But to those who knew him best, the look on his face betrayed a deep anger. He glanced over the gathered group of people, listening to them asking their questions. His gaze moved from the roustabouts to the clowns, from the animal handlers to the acrobats...all of them family.    
  
Pop  Haly raised his hands for silence. As the crowd got quiet, he spoke. "I know you're all wondering what's going on and why I had  JoJo gather all of you here. Many of you remember the Flying  Graysons , I know. And what happened that terrible day when they were murdered by that scum." Pop paused to catch his breath, as the crowd murmured restlessly, wondering what was being driven at. "I've just found out ... that ...  lil Dicky ... Dick Grayson ... is dead."    
  
He stopped again, trying to regain his composure as people started shouting questions. Pop shook his head, raising his hands again in order to quiet the group. "I don't know anymore than I saw in the paper. Apparently he was in a plane crash somewhere in Cambodia, I think it said. I'm going to  Gotham City today to see Bruce Wayne and demand some answers. I will return in a couple of days."    
  
Pop looked over the quiet crowd. There was shock in many expressions, and also grief, both for those who had known  Dicky and those who had only heard of the Flying  Graysons and their son. He finished up quickly, saying, " Dicky's ... funeral is being held today. There will be no shows today or tonight. We mourn the loss of a family member."

******************

Seven hours later, Pop  Haly stepped through the glass doors of  Gotham International Airport’s main building. He paused for a moment and looked up at the gray afternoon sky. Drizzling rain coated his body as he hailed a taxi. Opening the door, he sat down inside lost in his thoughts. The funeral would be over by now. He had missed saying a proper “goodbye” to  Dicky .  L il ’  Dicky’s childhood family and friends, his heritage had been denied that opportunity by that self-important snob of a substitute father. Anger seethed over his grief. Someone would pay…

“Where to, mister?” the cabbie snapped.

Without looking up, Pop growled, “Wayne Manor.”

The cabbie blinked a few times before repeating, “Wayne Manor? You sure that’s where you  wanna go?”

Silence filled the vehicle for a few tense seconds. When the older man in the back seat looked up, his eyes were cold and determined. “Yes, Wayne Manor.” Someone would pay…

******************

Alfred stepped out of the limousine. He felt so old and tired. The day had been a very difficult one, indeed. However, there were still hours of daylight left to conquer. So many duties he had left unattended and a multitude of rituals he needed to perform before he could retreat to his room for the night. Sadly, he watched as Bruce walked up the steps and into the Manor. This man, who was like Alfred’s own son, was suffering from far more than grief. Dick Grayson had been Bruce’s main hold onto reality. His sanity. Without Dick, what would happen to Bruce now?

Quietly, Alfred followed the other man inside. Reaching the study’s doors, Bruce touched the doorknob with his hand, yet paused without opening it. As he watched Bruce’s uncertainty, Alfred questioned, “Is there anything I should do for you, Sir?”

Bruce shook his head firmly. “There’s nothing you can do. But there is something I can.”

“Master Bruce, I don’t understand...”

Bruce started to move forward again, “Never mind.” 

Alfred tried again to reach him. “I know this is hard, but you must accept the things you cannot change. As much as I love Master Dick and you love him, we have to accept that he is gone.” 

Bruce gripped the doorknob with great determination. “Maybe.” 

Alfred’s worried eyes met Bruce’s as he turned them back toward the older man. “No, Master Bruce there is no maybe. We must accept this  certainty . There is no return. If it could be changed, I would do it for Master Dick. Just as I would have your parents or Master Jason, but I cannot do these things, Sir. So we are forced to say ‘goodbye’ to them.” 

Bruce considered Alfred’s words for a moment.  Then a strange look swept across his face leaving his eyes with a manic quality before he turned away and whispered,  “No.  Not goodbye. Not yet.” Alfred’s breath caught, as his mind realized one of his greatest fears. He may not have just lost Dick, but Bruce as well. Before Alfred could say another word, Bruce opened the door of the study and walked inside. 

“Hello, Bruce,” a soft voice purred. The owner was a beautiful lady, who sat cross-legged on the edge of the great desk.

Alfred watched as Bruce froze and  retreated a step back from her presence in apparent shock.

“ Selina ?” Bruce managed to question.

“I wanted to come and give my condolences,”  Selina explained.

Alfred was tempted to tell the young lady that was the reason for funerals. However, he held his tongue. This woman could be helpful. She held a certain magical spell over Bruce. Perhaps, she could be the one to offer the comfort and stability the man needed now. “Shall I bring refreshments, Sir?”

“No.” Bruce’s voice was tinged with irritation. “You need to go now,  Selina . I’m busy.”

Selina’s face scrunched with hurt. “Busy? Even you aren’t planning on working the same day as your own son’s funeral!”

“You don’t understand!”

“So explain it to me!”

“I…I…can’t. It’s too complicated and there is no time!”

Giving a slight shake of her head as she slid down from the desk to stand, she said, “Well, you’re going to have to make the time, because I’m not leaving until I get an answer.”

As Alfred moved to speak in order to offer a reprieve from the heated discussion, the phone rang all too loud and clear throughout the Manor. Sighing, the gentleman’s gentleman muttered, “Excuse me.” Reaching over to pick up the phone, Alfred calmly listened to the urgent voice on the other end of the line. “Yes. I will tell him. Thank you for informing us. Very good.” As he hung up the receiver, he motioned to the window. “Master Bruce, the front gate has reported a disturbance. There seems to be an elderly man causing a scene.” Despite the circumstances, Alfred had to keep his mouth from twitching in amusement at his oldest lad.

In typical spoiled brat fashion, Bruce huffed and rolled his eyes before looking out the window. Muttering a curse, he growled, “Give me the phone, Alfred!” 

********************

  
  
"I don't care if Mr. High and Mighty Wayne is busy! You get him on that phone and you tell him that Harrison  Haly is here to have some words with him!"    
  
The guard just shook his head, "I'm sorry, sir, but no one is being allowed onto the property today. We've had problems with the press."    
  
Leaning out the car window and grabbing the guard by the shirt, Pop shouted,  "You listen to me, you idiot! I knew Dick Grayson and his parents for longer than Wayne's been alive! I watched that little boy's first performance on the trapeze. I cried the day he left us after his parents died. I WILL speak with Wayne even if I have to pay this cabbie to drive over you! Now call him!"    
  
The guard stepped back, eyes narrowed. Speaking to the taxi driver, he said, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to turn your car around and leave before I call the police to escort you..." The guard stopped, as the phone at the gate rang. He half-turned, picking it up, watching the taxi and furious passenger carefully. "Front gate. Yes, Mr. Wayne. He says his name is...yes sir,  Haly . I understand, Mr. Wayne." The guard hung up the phone and hit the remote for the gate.    


"I'm sorry about the misunderstanding, Mr.  Haly . We've had press trying to sneak onto the grounds."    
  
Pop took a deep breath, trying to relax. "That's all right. I'm sorry about yelling at you. You're just doing your job. Thank you for putting up with an old fool."    
  
"Drive right on up, sir. Alfred will be at the door waiting for you." The guard tipped his hat politely with an apologetic smile.    


“I better be getting a big tip for this, old man,” the cabbie muttered, as the taxi lurched forward.

“Don’t worry, you will,” Pop answered. Ignoring the scenery around him, he focused on remaining calm until he could get in the house, so he could throttle Wayne. When the taxi was parked in front of the stairs, Pop got out and made his way to the opening doors. An elderly man, dressed in what appeared to be a butler’s uniform, stood with a slightly sorrowful expression on his face. “Mr.  Haly ? I am Alfred Pennyworth. Master Richard...Dick spoke of you often."    
  
Pop stopped, then offered Alfred his hand, " Dicky mentioned you quite a bit in his letters, Mr. Pennyworth. You were kind to him and treated him as family. In my book, that makes you family, Alfred."    
  
Alfred smiled softly, "Thank you, sir. Now, Master Wayne is currently in his study. If you would follow me, please?"    
  
Pop nodded, "Gladly. I think it's time that Bruce Wayne and I discussed some important matters."

********************

After Alfred had left to greet  Haly , Bruce found himself alone with  Selina . Most of the time, this arrangement would be a good thing. But today, he really did not have the patience or time to play games.  Selina and  Haly were both unwanted distractions to his carefully laid plans. “You should go.”

“Not until I am sure you are okay.”

“I will be as soon as everyone leaves me alone.”

“Why? Why do you need to be alone?”

Bruce sighed and closed his eyes. “It’s part of the plan. You don’t understand.”

“Because you’re not telling me!”  Selina walked over close to Bruce. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, causing him to look into her green eyes. “Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“I…I’m going to change this.”

“How?”

“I know a way I can bring Dick back.”

Shaking her head sadly,  Selina said, “No, Bruce. Dick is dead. You can’t bring him back.”

“But I do know a way. I can do this,  Selina ! I know I can do this! If everyone will just…”

“No! You can’t! No one can bring him back, Bruce! It’s over. He’s dead. Move on! Forget the past and move on!”

Bruce jerked back from  Selina’s touch. “I knew you wouldn’t understand.”

“I didn’t mean that the way it sounded, Bruce.”  Selina’s green eyes began to fill with tears. “It’s just…Dick would not want to see you this way. He would want you to move past this tragedy. He would want you to live life.”

“Dick would not give up on me,” he argued. “I won’t give up on him!”

“You’re not giving up on him. You’re letting him go.”

“I can’t,” Bruce answered sadly. “I won’t.”

“Then you’ll end up losing everything else you hold dear…family, friends, lovers…everything will be lost.”

Bruce turned his back to  Selina and stared out the window. The room fell quiet for a full minute. Then in a deep Voice that spoke with finality, he said, “Goodbye,  Selina .”

Tears streamed down her face for  Selina knew she had lost.

******************

Alfred led Pop through the house to the study. Catching a glimpse of the circus boss in a large mirror, he sighed softly to himself at the set expression upon the man's face. As he turned the corner of the hallway leading to their destination, Alfred had to stop short, barely missing a sobbing  Selina running in the opposite direction. Grabbing onto her shoulders, Alfred gently held her at arm’s length. “Miss Kyle, are you all right, my dear?”

“Alfred…he’s…”  Selina wiped at her tears with the back of her hand. Suddenly a white handkerchief was pressed into her palm. “Thank you,” she whispered, as she used the offered help.

“You are most welcome. Now, tell me what has upset you?” Alfred patted her arm and waited patiently, as Pop  Haly watched from a few feet away.

“He’s lost his mind! He thinks…he said he could…”

***************

Pop stopped listening to the distraught woman. He was here on a mission…to find Wayne and give the man a piece of his mind. Spying a slightly opened door, Pop moved ever so quietly down the hall. Peering inside, he saw the object of his rage, standing in front of a large grandfather clock. Loosing all control, he yelled, "Wayne! What the hell is going on?”

With his mind focused on positioning the hands of the clock, Bruce failed to notice  Haly’s arrival. So the great detective actually jumped. Dick would have laughed at the sight. The thought of seeing and telling his son the story caused Bruce’s mouth to curve ever so slightly upwards.

Pop gave a disgusted look to the rich man and continued his tirade. “ Dicky dies in some plane crash in some God-forsaken jungle and you don't bother to even call or telegram or something?! Dick Grayson was a member of our family long before you ever heard the name Grayson, you self-centered playboy!”

Bruce’s mouth turned down in a frown, as he watched the older man’s anger boil over. “I…I didn’t mean to cause you pain…it’s just that…you see…I didn’t think…”

“No! You didn’t think! That’s the point! You never did think about us…ever! But we were his family, whether you wanted us to be or not!” With his emotions starting to overcome him, Pop’s voice dropped to a whisper. “You should have told us, Wayne. Don't we deserve that, at least? What about us?"

Stepping closer to the older man, Bruce placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I know you miss Dick now, Mr.  Haly . But you don’t have to worry…I’m going to change this…all of it. Everything is going to be all right. You’ll see!”

Pop felt his mouth drop open. The man before him must have completely lost his mind. Before  Haly could react anymore to Wayne’s declaration, a crisp English voice broke into the room.

“Mr.  Haly , I am afraid you will have to excuse Mr. Wayne. As you can tell, he has had a very long and tiring day. I daresay, he needs to rest and recover from several days of emotional strain.” Alfred smiled sympathetically to the Manor’s guest. “You are welcomed to stay here. If you will allow me to show you to one of our guest rooms…”

“No thank you.” Pop stared at Bruce as if he were some poor lost child. “I am sorry to have bothered you.”

Alfred stepped forward and began to walk Pop to the study door. “No bother at all, Sir. I am deeply sorry we did not inform you of Master Dick’s passing. It was not intentional. Are you sure we cannot accommodate you tonight?”

Bruce watched silently as Alfred closed the door behind him and  Haly . Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned to face the clock once more. Twisting the hands around, he heard the familiar click. Within mere seconds, the study was empty of all occupants.

******************

“Quiet night last night.”

“Yes.”

“Guess that’s a good thing.”

“Yes.”

“Funeral was this morning.”

“Yes.”

“Is that the only word you will speak to me today?”

“No.”

Jean Paul shook his head and gave a short laugh. “Comedian.” That single word echoed throughout the  Batcave . His smile disappeared as a dark thought crossed his mind. Dick Grayson was a bit of a comedian. Now he would never joke again. Never smile. Never laugh. Life was not fair. "Did you go to the funeral, Cassandra?”

Cassandra nodded slowly. “In balcony. Not cry with others.” Pointing to herself, she stated, “Batgirl shows no tears.”

The angel digested that bit of information before nodding and saying, “I was in the baptistery.  Azrael’s not suppose to cry either.”

Silence fell between them as they were both caught in their own thoughts. Steps on the long staircase broke the stillness. Jean Paul stood from the chair in front of the  Batcomputer , while Cassandra remained seated on a nearby table. As Bruce reached the bottom step, both noticed how tired he looked. Surely he was not here to work as the Batman. Surely, today of all days, he would rest.

Clearing his throat, Jean Paul worked up the courage to speak. “Bruce? Should you not be resting?”

“I’ve got work to do.”

“Work? But it’s still daylight for a few hours more,” Jean Paul argued, even though he knew it was a futile attempt.

“That doesn’t matter.” Their mentor walked a few feet away and began to rummage through equipment on a worktable.

Cassandra came to stand beside Jean Paul, punching the young man in the arm slightly. When he did not react, she stomped on his foot.

“OW! What?” Jean Paul asked in irritation.

Rolling her eyes, she moved toward Bruce. “Help?” she asked hopefully.

“Watch  Gotham tonight.”

At this, Jean Paul felt a growing apprehension. “Where are you going?”

Looking up from the equipment, he answered, “Out of town.” Then he picked up a few selected items and moved over to the costume vault, disappearing in order to change into his uniform.

Jean Paul and Cassandra quietly waited until Batman appeared. The Avenging Angel followed his mentor toward the med lab. “Where should we contact you…in case of an emergency?”

“You won’t.”

“What do you mean? Does Oracle know where…?”

Batman whirled around and said in a steely tone, “I will not be available. You will leave me alone. Do not follow me. Do not try and stop me. Do I make myself clear?”

Both Jean Paul and Cassandra nodded their heads like obedient children. They watched silently as Batman removed a tarp that was covering the clear cryogenic machine. A gasp was drawn from their lips. Inside was the body of Dick Grayson.

“Ah no! What have you done? Mon  Dieu ! This is not right!  Ce n'est pas honorable!  Il est sacrilegious!  Une effronterie to  Dieu et  l'homme !” Jean Paul began to exclaim in French. ”Alfred will be hurt by this lie!” 

“What Alfred doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Batman replied, as he opened the lid to the cryogenic coffin.

Suddenly, Cassandra was beside him. Her face was bright red with anger. “You lied! You said  Nightwing …son was buried! Why? Why lie?”

“I do not answer to you.”  Batman unrolled a thermal material and lowered the cold wet body on to it out of  its resting place. Instead of being stiff from death and the cold, the body moved easily and Batman very gently wrapped the material around the arms and legs. He picked it up and began to move to the Batwing.  After placing the body in the co-pilot’s seat, the Dark Knight faced his confused allies again. “Remember what you promised…do not interfere.”

As the Batwing shot out of the cave, Jean Paul muttered “Il  n'est pas  dans son bon esprit.  Il  est perdu .” He looked at  Cassandra and shook his head sadly.  “ C'est folie . Just insanity.  Perdu , lost. What will we do…we’ve lost him?”

*************

After landing the Batwing, he sat looking at his son. He had been so sure of his plan only a few hours ago. But now, as the time was upon him, he was not so confident. What if he was turned down? What if something went wrong? Could he really trust an enemy to help him? Shaking his head to clear these thoughts, Batman’s jaw tightened in determination. He had come this far, so he would see the mission through to the end…whatever the results.

He began to unbuckle his safety harness when the Batwing’s communicator sparked to life. Alfred’s voice cracked through the heavy static. “ Mas … Bru …**buzz**…ending help…**crackle**…Su…man will be…**buzz**…soon…** buzzzz **…can’t track…**crackle**…boast your  sig …” Batman reached over and clicked the device off. No more distractions. No more interference. He was here to get his son back. The plan was set into motion and nothing would stop him.

Exiting the Batwing, he carried the cold body of his son into the old fortress and walked with great purpose to the large chamber room. When he entered the great hall, he knelt down and laid the body before the ancient one, who occupied the room. Ra’s al  Ghul raised his eyebrows, but did not say anything. Finally, the silence was broken by a soft, female voice.

“What have you come to ask, Beloved?”  Talia questioned.

Removing his cowl and looking Ra’s directly in the eye, Bruce asked, “Please…give me my son back.”

Ra’s stood almost indifferent to the man before him. After a full two minutes, the ancient man spoke. “Why do you ask this of me? For what purpose should I raise the son of my rival? A gypsy offspring, at that?”

Fire burning deep in his blue eyes, Bruce warned, “Don’t speak of my son’s heritage…Demon.”

“Brave words for a beggar! You come asking for pity and mercy, yet find the courage to insult me at the same time.” Ra’s took a step toward the grieving man. “Now tell me, Detective, what makes you think I would allow you to use my fountain of youth? Has he not been dead for a week? What makes you believe I possess that powerful of a pit?”

Bruce barely controlled the growl in his voice as he spoke to one of his most hated enemies. “Back when you stole my files to use against the JLA…you stole my parents’ bodies as well. You wanted to use them as guinea pigs to see just how strong your pits’ abilities were in raising the dead. My parents left me thirty years ago. If you believed the pits powerful enough to raise them, then someone who is but a week gone should be no problem.”

The ancient man turned his back on his audience, contemplating his move. Finally, he gave a glance back to the other man. “I will allow it…on one condition…”

“Anything.”

‘You must enter the pit with him.”

Bruce’s mind raced. A Lazarus pit could raise the dead and heal the dying, but would most certainly kill a healthy person. If he agreed to those terms, Dick would be alive and he would be dead. But would that really matter? Bruce reasoned to himself, ‘I would be dead either way. The choice would be between a physical or emotional death.’ The decision was not hard. Bruce would gladly trade places with his son. Wordlessly, he nodded his consent.

“I will wait for you at the pit,” Ra’s al  Ghul acknowledged and then left the chamber, leaving Bruce and  Talia alone.

“Beloved,”  Talia spoke again, with great gentleness. “Do not allow your grief to cloud your judgment.”

“I cannot go on without him,  Talia . You cannot…ask...” Bruce’s voice faltered as he looked down at the death-paled face of his son.

“No, I will not.”  Talia walked over and knelt down on the other side of Dick’s body, looking across at the man she loved. “But let me be the voice of reason. If you were to take his place, your son would have to live with the guilt of your death…Think of your pain at this moment. Do you want your son to live the rest of his life with that pain?”

Bruce’s brow knit into hurt confusion. Did he not promise Dick that he would protect him from experiencing such great pain again?

“You are willing to end your own agony, only to pass it on to him? Beloved, would you knowingly give your son a life of such horrible sorrow and guilt?”  Talia’s eyes filled with tears.

“No…” Bruce said barely above a whisper.

“And what about the boy who is now Robin, your other son? Will you teach him this lesson? Take away your own pain at the expense of another’s?”  Talia reached across and cupped Bruce’s face in her hands. “Go back home and bury your son. Honor his life. Be an example of how to move on past the hurt, so that your remaining boy will learn. He needs you now…more than ever. Go now, my Beloved. Take your son home to rest.”

Bruce took a deep breath and closed his eyes. With his mind racing and his heart breaking, Bruce felt the terrible strain of the past week bearing down on him. He was tired. Tired of fighting…

Fighting? What exactly was he fighting at that moment? The pain of another loss? A sudden thought stopped him cold. Jason…he had loved Jason as a son. Jason’s death had nearly destroyed him. Looking down at Dick’s lifeless form again, Bruce knew that this son’s death would surely finish the job. He loved Dick more than life itself…the bond he shared with Dick was stronger than a partnership, brothers, or a father and son relationship. No, without Dick, Bruce could not go on. Yet  Talia was right too.

Bruce had responsibilities.  Gotham …his city needed him. Tim needed guidance. The JLA needed a detective. Alfred…what would his death do to his oldest and dearest friend? And if the Lazarus Pit revived Dick…would he become cold and guilt-ridden like the Dark Knight? Bruce did not want Dick, his light and hope, to fall into the darkness that consumed Batman.

“Leave me alone, please  Talia ,” Bruce managed to say as he pulled away from her touch. Silently, the beautiful woman stood up and walked out of the chamber. When he was alone with his son again, Bruce took another deep breath and gazed down at the still body. “Dick, I’m sorry…but I can’t go on living without you, Son. I’m not strong enough to face life…the world, knowing you are not here. So I’ve got to do this. There’s no other way…” He trailed off with a far away look in his eyes. Then in quiet revelation, he spoke in hushed tones knowingly, “I’d brave fire. I’d do anything to be by your side. I understand now…” 

For a long time, he sat with a calm expression across his features. Everything was so clear. It was as if he knew why all of these events had taken place…for he was born for such a time as this. Providence had led him here. He was meant to carry out this task…to be willing to sacrifice everything for his son. It was like his life was a jigsaw puzzle and the final pieces were laid out before him ready to be set in place. As he looked over what the completed picture would be, Bruce frowned. There would surely be some type of consequence for extreme measures of this sort. But everything about his life had been on the edge. So with great tenderness, he touched the pale face of his son with his fingertips and whispered, “It’s going to be alright…everything’s going to be okay.” Then in a very determined motion, the Dark Knight reached into his utility belt. He pulled out a small pocketknife and removed his  guantlets . 

********************

“Where is the Detective?” Ra’s asked  Talia , as she entered the cavern, containing the Lazarus Pit.

“I pray on his way back to  Gotham City,”  Talia answered softly, looking toward the boiling red pool.

“Daughter, I hope you did not say anything to discourage him from his brave sacrifice,” Ra’s growled.

“I would not dare encourage my Beloved to save his life,” she murmured, innocently.

“Of course not,” Ra’s muttered back with sarcasm. “After all, this is the perfect opportunity for me to test the strength of the Pit. Although I have often wondered the results, I have never dared to raise someone who has been dead so long. The formula of chemicals we have added have made the mystical powers stronger than ever. This test will prove once and for all its potency.”

“What if your chemicals are not strong enough? What happens then?” Her father spared a glance towards her. For a moment,  Talia thought she saw a thread of concern. However, the expression passed over his face so quickly she could not tell.

“I have faced the half-dead before and I will not be a coward now. If the Pit should release a soulless zombie instead of a restored man, we shall discard of the body immediately.”

“What of your promise? You told the Detective you would bring his son back! He must be told of the potential dangers! You must not let him die in vain, Father!”

Ra’s gave his daughter a rare smile. “Your ‘Beloved’ knows the risks, my child. He is weighing everything in his mind even as we speak. He would rather be dead with his son than alive without him.”

“So why don’t we get this over with?” Carrying his son’s still form, Batman seemed to drag himself into the steaming cavern.

Upon seeing her love in such a weakened state,  Talia’s heart thumped faster with fear. She had never seen her beloved so tired and worn down. However, she could not blame him. For she realized, he must not have slept in days and had been under great emotional strain over his great loss. To add to that, he was now facing certain death.

Her eyes spilled over with tears as she watched him stop at the edge of the pit. He lowered himself to the ground, holding the corpse across his bent leg and one arm. When he pulled back the cowl,  Talia gasped and brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Bruce’s eyes were filled with pain and suffering. The desire to comfort him almost overwhelmed her, but she managed to stand silently beside her father. Yet, she found she could not bear to witness any more. Turning her head and closing her eyes,  Talia heard Bruce whispering softly, “I’ll be with you always, Son…always.” Then a few moments later, the sound of liquid splashing…

**************

He was burning. Burning up. He needed to escape. As he tried to scramble out of the bubbling liquid, he became tangled in something dark. He fought with it and pushed it back down. It struggled weakly against him, but was no match for his strength. Finally, able to crush it beneath him, he broke through the surface of the boiling, red liquid. Voices reached his ears…

“ Ubu ! Stand ready!”

“Yes, Master.”

“We must be prepared for his temporary insanity.”

As his eyes focused on his surroundings, confusion invaded his mind. Where was he? Who were these men? More importantly, who was the beautiful woman in their midst? Suddenly, he realized he did not really care. Nothing mattered except the need to show them how powerful he was…just like he had shown the dark creature in the fiery pit. So he lashed out at the powerful man before him.

The large man merely evaded the enraged attack, by a side step. Then with surprising speed for one so hefty, the large man swung a hard right, making contact to his opponent’s left temple.

Falling to the ground from the force of the blow, the smaller man breathed in deeply. The cloud over his mind slowly was fading away. A name floated in his head…Dick Grayson…his name… Suddenly, a hand grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking him up painfully to his feet. Dick found himself looking into the dark, unforgiving eyes of  Ubu . The large man drew his fist back, preparing to strike him again.

“Stop! Father! You gave your word!”

Dick cautiously turned his eyes toward the female voice. He knew her. “ Talia ?” his voice cracked.

Appearing not to have heard him,  Talia continued her tirade against her father. “My beloved will not have sacrificed himself in vain! I will not allow it!”

Sighing as if denied something wonderful, Ra’s ordered, “Very well.  Ubu , let him go. I suppose a great sacrifice such as this should not be wasted.”

As  Ubu released his hold, Dick fell once again to the hard stone floor. His mind began to race over all he had seen and heard. He knew that he must have been dead, for he had been in the Lazarus pit. Also, Bruce was here, because  Talia was speaking of her ‘beloved.’ Finally, Bruce had to give something up, since both ancient father and daughter spoke of a sacrifice. Shakily, Dick placed his hand on the metal side that bordered the pit he had just escaped. Standing unsteadily to his feet, he kept his grasp there so he would not fall. When he had risen all the way up, his eyes came to rest on something black, moving in the bubbling liquid…Batman’s cape.

Ra’s al  Ghul laughed and met the pair of horror struck blue eyes. “So tell me, Gypsy, were you really worth the Great Detective’s sacrifice?”

Dick’s emotions warred within him. A part of him wanted to cry. Another wanted to beat the living crap out of the Demon. Yet, he also wanted nothing more than to run away. But before the battle could even begin inside him, a commotion at the cavern’s entrance caught his attention.

“Master! Master!” A young Arab man ran into their midst, gasping for breath.

“What is it, boy?” Ra’s asked in apparent irritation.

“Superman is approaching! Our scouts have spotted him searching the area!”

“Very well, we shall leave this place to them.” The Demon looked Dick in the eyes, as he said, “There is nothing here worth fighting any more.” Ra’s paused and turned back, leaning down toward Dick. “I can afford to leave you alive. My victory here today is complete. However, make no mistake…this is  not weakness nor a magnanimous gesture. This is a firm desire to know that you will suffer from this day forward.  To be inferior to a great man. A pale imitation of him and far beneath his sacrifice. That is your role Gypsy. I will face a great adversary again, but that is not you. I leave you alive to suffer for my enjoyment.” He straightened, chuckled and walked slowly away. “I will always remember the sacrifice in the Great Detective’s eyes and the defeat in yours.  All in all a most satisfactory day.”

As his enemies left the cavern together, Dick turned back around. He was so torn at the moment. What had happened to bring him…them to this place? Reaching out, he grasped the edge of the empty cape still moving in the boiling pit. His mentor…father was gone, completely destroyed by the burning liquid of the pit. It gave life and took it away. “Bruce? Why? Why did you do this?” A single tear slid down his cheek, dropped off his chin, and hissed as it hit the hot liquid below. 

Then his bleary vision caught sight of something. It was movement, but not the cape. Something was underneath it, moving about…struggling to be set free. Hope filled Dick’s very being, as he lifted the cape out of the pit. “Bruce?” he called, as he worked to swiftly uncover the trapped person. As the last bit of the cape was dragged away, a head with thick black hair popped out. Dick stared in disbelief at the sight. “Oh my God…”

A child stared back, with wide, frightened, blue eyes. When Dick reached out to pull the child out of the pit, the boy screamed in horror. “NO! Leave me alone! No!” His small arms flailed out to hit the man intent on grabbing him.

“Bruce…Bruce, it’s me…I’m here…it’s me!” Dick grasped the tiny fists, in order to stop the onslaught of blows. Then without warning, the boy flung himself into Dick’s arms, clinging to the man in a tight hug.

“Bruce? Dick?”

Hearing the familiar deep voice, Dick turned his head slightly to see Superman standing in the entrance. Both stared at each other in mutual shock. The boy in his arms began to cry softly, so Dick instinctively reached up his hand to pat his back. 

Snuggling closer to the man that held him, the little boy sighed and said, “Daddy.”

The End! 


End file.
